


Это твоя песня

by ViEwaz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Bruises, Cannibalism, Choking, Creampie, Flogging, M/M, Masks, Muzzle Kink, Muzzles, Prostitution, Psychoanalysis, Sadism, Scent Kink, Secret Identity, Serial Killers, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unsafe Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: Криминальный профайлер со слишком сильной эмпатией. Безликий интернет-блоггер, пишущий любовные письма под таинственным ником S. Элитный эскорт «по договорённости» для удовлетворения потребности доктора Ганнибала Лектера в общении, с лёгкой руки и благословения его психотерапевта Беделии Дю Морье. Что может быть общего между всеми этими личностями? Ответ прост: Чесапикский Потрошитель.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is Your Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446696) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



> От автора: У меня нет оправдания. Название взято из песни Eminem «Castle». Она дала этому начало, а теперь всё нарастает снежным комом и валится в пропасть к чертям. Поэтому всегда внимательно относитесь к тексту песен в начале каждой главы.
> 
> От переводчика: Остапа понесло, или я просто неровно дышу к словосочетанию «элитный эскорт», не знаю. В любом случае, у меня тоже нет оправдания.  
> Выкладывать буду мучительно долго, потому что влюблена в эту работу и намерена растягивать удовольствие)))  
> Арт в тему: http://i.piccy.info/i9/3faf2b18d6200f6d541c8039e5f7e10f/1528888850/208519/1251095/yEpS8gLP9tc.jpg

_Я построил эту крепость,  
И теперь мы здесь одни,  
Извини, но мы не можем покинуть трон,_  
Я дописал свою главу,  
А ты перевернёшь страницу, как только я уйду.  
Надеюсь, ты будешь подпевать,  
Ведь это твоя песня.

Castle — Eminem

~

— Похоже, вы пытаетесь перенаправить меня к другому терапевту.

— Напротив, Ганнибал. — Беделия не двигается. Она очень хорошо выучила, что любая резкая перемена во время сессий с Ганнибалом настолько же опасна, как разговор за покерным столом. Её улыбка остаётся неизменной. У неё очаровательная улыбка, такая же привлекательная и скрытная, как у Моны Лизы. — Я и не предлагаю прекращать наши отношения. Всего лишь говорю, что они не должны быть единственной константой в вашей жизни.

Ганнибал мягко хмыкает, нарушая зрительный контакт, и смотрит куда-то за её плечо. Он скрещивает пальцы и упирается ими в колено.

— Вы думаете, я одинок?

Беделия коротко и нежно смеётся.

— Мне кажется, вам скучно, — невесомо отвечает она. — А когда вам скучно… случаются, как правило, нехорошие вещи.

Одна из черт, которые Ганнибал ценит в Беделии больше всего, заключается в том, что она совершенно точно знает, какие именно нехорошие вещи может сотворить Ганнибал во имя развлечения. Разумеется, она не обвиняет его ни в чём и не произносит вслух ничего такого, что вынудило бы любого из них подвергать себя опасности, озвучивая грубую, уродливую правду. Они танцуют вокруг друг друга, как мангуст и кобра, каждый из которых способен уничтожить другого, и при этом каждый избегает такого столкновения, потому что это единственная форма дружбы, которая им знакома.

— Значит, вы считаете, что мне нужны друзья, — наконец произносит Ганнибал. — У меня есть друзья.

Беделия возвращает улыбку. Она слегка склоняет голову влево, прожигая его холодным взглядом.

— У вас есть игрушки, Ганнибал, — замечает она. — И вы развлекаетесь с ними, как кот с мышкой. Как только вам наскучивает играть, вы… _выбрасываете_ их. Вам нужен кто-то, кого вы не сможете выбросить.

— И кто же остановит меня? — он откидывается на спинку кресла, удерживая её взгляд; это вызов. — Может быть, вы?

— Пожалуй, — говорит Беделия без заминки. Обычно она имеет привычку долго размышлять над своими словами, прежде чем произнести их вслух. Может пройти целая минута, пока предложение будет сформировано в её сознании, расправит крылья и слетит с губ. Но на этот раз убеждённость делает её речь более быстрой. — Проблема ваших методов развлечения, Ганнибал, в том, что они мимолётны. Вы не можете вечно забавляться со своими игрушками. Они либо ломаются, либо сбегают. Вам нужен кто-то, кто не сломается.

— И вы считаете, что знаете кого-то подобного?

— Уверена, что знаю, — говорит Беделия. — И я думаю, вы найдёте эту персону… весьма увлекательной.

Её речь снова замедляется. Она думает, что заполучила интерес Ганнибала. И не ошибается: Ганнибал заинтересован без исключения всеми, кого знает Беделия, но кого не встречал он сам. Тактичность, с которой она аккуратно подводит его к этому разговору, вызывает восхищение. А ещё завораживает уверенность Беделии в том, что этот человек — именно тот, кто не даст Ганнибалу заскучать.

— Я назначу вам встречу, — говорит Беделия, когда так и не получает ответ. — А наш сеанс будет на следующий день после неё.

— Очень хорошо, — Ганнибал одобрительно кивает. Теперь её улыбка становится шире и искреннее. Она счастлива привлечь внимание Ганнибала. Впрочем, как и большинство людей.

~

БОЛЬШЕ ИНФОРМАЦИИ О ТАЙНОМ ПОКЛОННИКЕ ЧЕСАПИКСКОГО ПОТРОШИТЕЛЯ

ВЫ первыми увидите это на нашем сайте. Таинственный S написал ещё одно письмо ужасу Балтимора: Чесапикскому Потрошителю.

Его имя уже у многих на устах, как и его ужасные преступления, которые сбили с толку самые яркие и острые умы ФБР. С момента исчезновения Мириам Ласс несколько лет назад Потрошитель стал первым в списке самых разыскиваемых преступников, при этом умудрившись насолить Бюро и конкретно поведенческому отделу, возглавляемому агентом Джеком Кроуфордом.

S дебютировал после ужасного убийства Джексона Эндрюса пять месяцев назад, он написал стихотворение и любовное письмо Потрошителю с неотслеживаемого адреса в сети, выражая восхищение его талантливыми преступлениями. С тех пор личность S остаётся неустановленной и ставит ФБР в тупик, поскольку S рассказывает об ужасных убийствах с такой чёткостью и детализацией, будто бы сам присутствовал там в качестве свидетеля.

Ниже приводится последнее письмо S Потрошителю. Внимание: эта работа содержит описание графического насилия и крайне тревожные образы.

_Она снится мне. Я не знаю её имени, да и не хочу знать. В этих снах я чувствую её вкус, вижу, как её кровь оставляет тёмные полукружия под моими ногтями. Я знаю, что она боролась с тобой. Свирепая, упрямая свинья с горячей кровью, текущей по венам. Это всегда добавляет убийству вкуса. Как же я желал прикоснуться к ней. Почувствовать, как жизнь покидает её жалкое, бесполезное тело. Я жаждал увидеть, как ты преклоняешь перед ней колени, как вскрываешь её, забирая внутренности, которых она не заслужила. Она кричала? Я никогда не узнаю. Плачут ли картины, когда по ним проводят последним мазком кисти?_

_Я доверил бумаге форму её изломанного тела. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как я желал практиковаться в собственном искусстве. Ты вдохновил меня. Ты всегда будешь меня вдохновлять. S._

Так что же? ФБР скоро столкнётся с ещё одним подражателем? До сих пор нет никаких новых данных об убийствах, подобных стилю Потрошителя, поскольку этот таинственный S очень чётко следует по стопам своего кумира. Но вы можете быть уверены, что ваш репортёр передаст вам все детали, как только они появятся.

Фредди Лаундс, специально для _TattleCrime_.

~

Ганнибал вынужден признать — его представление о таинственном посланнике Беделии, или скорее представление, которое она ему внушила, оказалось полной противоположностью увиденного. Во-первых, это мужчина, и хотя Ганнибал не имеет особых предпочтений в отношении пола, его удивило, что Беделия прочла эту его склонность.

Во-вторых, мужчина воистину прекрасный. Он напоминает Ганнибалу статую Давида — открытое честное лицо, глаза изумительного сине-зелёного оттенка и тёмные густые волосы, ложащиеся естественными завитками. Лёгкая щетина на щеках, широкие плечи и тело, вне всяких сомнений принадлежащее работнику сферы плотских утех.

Ганнибал приветствует его улыбкой и приглашает пройти в кабинет. Он не решился на встречу в собственном доме. Не сейчас, пока он ещё не… заинтересован.

Мужчина улыбается ему в ответ, столь же соблазнительно и столь же обманчиво, как обычно улыбается Беделия, и кладёт пальто на спинку одного из кресел. Ганнибал занимает место напротив, и гость следует его примеру. Какое-то время они сидят в полной тишине, лишь рассматривая друг друга. У Ганнибала создаётся впечатление, что его тоже оценивают.

— Вы должны меня извинить, — наконец заговаривает Ганнибал после долгого молчания, во время которого единственным, что казалось в мужчине живым, были его глаза. — Не уверен, что знаком с правильным порядком действий в подобной ситуации.

В ответ лишь ещё одна пленительная улыбка.

— Откуда вы знаете мисс Дю Морье?

Тот приветствует вопрос лёгким поворотом головы. Если бы Ганнибал не знал предыстории, он бы поклялся, что этот человек является родственником Беделии. Их манеры удивительно схожи. Или, конечно же, он может быть искусным хамелеоном, перенявшим на себя личину единственного их общего знакомого.

— Мы познакомились так же, как и с вами, — отвечает гость. Небольшой акцент — южный. Луизиана или, возможно, Северная Каролина. Заглушённый долгой жизнью в Вирджинии, но всё ещё проступающий. — Общие друзья.

Ганнибал едва заметно улыбается, довольный ответом. Закидывает ногу за ногу и скрещивает пальцы на бедре.

— Как мне обращаться к вам? Очень редко встречаюсь с людьми, не зная их имени.

В глазах напротив проскальзывает странный блеск, и улыбка обнажает ровно столько зубов, чтобы показать, насколько они ровные и белые. Мужчина достаточно силён, а загар на лице и руках свидетельствует о том, что он часто проводит время на свежем воздухе. Розовато-красная консервативная рубашка с длинным рукавом и чёрные брюки. Верхняя пуговица расстёгнута, чтобы в достаточной мере продемонстрировать соблазнительную шею.

— Обращайтесь ко мне, как пожелаете, — отвечает он. — Я здесь ради вас.

Ответ… интересный. Ганнибал приподнимает бровь.

— И всё-таки, как ваше имя?

— Моё имя? — Мужчина пожимает плечами и абсолютно точно отражает позу Ганнибала. — Ничего столь же заслуживающего внимания, как доктор Ганнибал Лектер, уверяю вас.

— Вы думаете, что играя в жеманство станете мне более интересны? — Ганнибал прощупывает границы.

— Если бы вы не заинтересовались мной ранее, вы бы не согласовали эту встречу. — Здесь Ганнибалу приходится признать, что он находит такой жёсткий тон допустимым. Это делает его собеседника опасным и колким. — Можете называть меня Патроклом, Давидом, Данте…

— Вы изучали меня? — уточняет Ганнибал.

Мужчина смеётся, и смеётся удивительно красиво — низко и хрипло. Он вновь поворачивает голову и отводит взгляд, будто покидая комнату, но тут же опять смотрит на Ганнибала.

— Вы сами себя считаете наваждением, — понимает Ганнибал.

— Называйте меня Питером, — в итоге отвечает тот. — В честь самого пламенного и верного последователя Христа.

— Пётр осуждал Иисуса, — возвращает Ганнибал. — Он отрёкся от него после его смерти.

— А вы религиозны? — спрашивает Питер.

Ганнибал улыбается.

— Нет.

— Тогда, возможно, Зама, — предлагает тот.

Ганнибал поднимает подбородок и не может остановить сорвавшийся с губ смешок. Зама: город, при завоевании которого Великий Ганнибал потерпел своё первое поражение.

— Вы намерены одержать надо мной победу?

— Я намерен предоставить вам возможность вернуть долг вашему тёзке, доктор Лектер, — отвечает Питер. Он откидывается на спинку кресла, широко расставляет ноги и скользит руками вдоль подлокотников. — Это пятно на вашем наследии. Было бы неплохо стереть его, не так ли?

Ганнибал очень долго и внимательно смотрит на собеседника. Глаза Питера горят ярким пламенем: он дразнит Ганнибала, пытаясь вывести его из себя.

— Вы, должно быть, очень хорошо читаете людей благодаря вашей работе, — произносит Ганнибал.

— Как и вы, — кивает Питер.

— Расскажите, что вы думаете обо мне?

Питер склоняет голову вбок и проходится по Ганнибалу взглядом сверху вниз, это движение можно было бы назвать кокетливым, если бы не что-то хищное, притаившееся в глубине его глаз. Этот взгляд напоминает Ганнибалу момент, когда он сам смотрит на распростёртое мёртвое тело, решая, какие органы забирать, а какие оставить.

— Вы гордый, — наконец говорит Питер, — потому что вы лучший. Безусловно, лучше меня, или ваших пациентов, или друзей. Лучше тех, кого вы почтили своим присутствием. — Он улыбается. — Я не собираюсь побеждать вас, доктор Лектер, или даже вступать с вами в бой. Моя цель — удовлетворить ваши потребности.

Ганнибал поджимает губы.

— Беделия рассказывала вам обо мне.

— Вовсе нет, — возражает Питер, и Ганнибал не может понять, лжёт он или говорит правду. Очень странное ощущение, когда ты не способен расшифровать манеры другого человека. — Легко читать, когда мужчина хочет, чтобы его увидели. Или женщина.

— Вы «обслуживаете» многих из них?

Питер смеётся. До чего же красив его смех. Он откидывает голову назад, обнажая шею и разваливаясь в кресле с абсолютным комфортом — это бы обеспокоило Ганнибала, будь перед ним кто-то иной. Но для Питера такое поведение кажется естественным, будто они с ним давние знакомые, и тот открыто принимает его причуды и эксцентричность.

— Прошу вас, давайте я не буду спрашивать о ваших клиентах, а вы воздержитесь от расспросов о моих. — Что-то особое сквозит в его словах, достаточно острое, чтобы Ганнибал услышал угрозу, чтобы почувствовал волка в овечьей шкуре, прячущегося у него под кожей.

Беделия называла Ганнибала монстром в костюме человека. И его внезапно настигает странная мысль о том, что этот «Питер» может быть точно таким же. Он наклоняет голову набок и делает глубокий вдох. Отсюда расслышать запах Питера почти невозможно, но Ганнибал улавливает остаточный шлейф от лосьона.

— Прошу прощения, — наконец говорит он, и Питер принимает его извинения с прощающим кивком. Он снова улыбается и теперь уже садится на самый край кресла, словно сокол, ожидающий подходящего времени, чтобы броситься вниз и вонзить свои острые когти в ничего не подозревающую мышь. Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как Ганнибал ассоциировал себя с добычей, и точно не намерен делать это сейчас. Он неуклонно встречает взгляд Питера.

Тишина между ними сгущается, но она отнюдь не ощущается неудобной. Как же давно минули времена, когда Ганнибал сидел в кресле напротив другого человека, и тот не чувствовал себя принуждаемым к неустанной болтовне.

— Мисс Дю Морье, кажется, думает, что мне необходимо общение, — наконец произносит Ганнибал, прочищая горло. Питер улыбается ему, вновь демонстрируя зубы.

Он убирает руки с подлокотников и упирается локтями в колени.

— Я полностью в вашем распоряжении.

— Разве?

— Абсолютно. — Он выдерживает взгляд Ганнибала без вызова, но и без всякого страха. У Ганнибала создаётся впечатление, что Питер мог бывать и в гораздо худшей компании. Он не боится Ганнибала, вот только от того ли, что игнорирует часть мозга, отвечающую за позицию добычи, либо же эта часть у него попросту отсутствует. Ганнибалу крайне любопытно узнать ответ.

Он расставляет ноги, садится на край, копируя позу Питера. Кресла находятся достаточно близко, чтобы любой из них, потянувшись вперёд, мог коснуться другого. Взгляд Питера блуждает по груди Ганнибала, опускается к ширинке и скользит по бёдрам, а затем вновь поднимается вверх. Он дарит ещё одну улыбку, чуть кривоватую и хитрую.

— Хотите, чтобы я вам показал? — спрашивает он.

Но не ждёт ответа, а соскальзывает коленями на пол в движении столь же изящном, сколь и наглом. Ганнибал привык и к демонстративным жестам, и к родителям, выталкивающим своих дочерей на первый план, лишь бы привлечь его внимание, но ни один из этих жестов не казался настолько же пленительным, как вид Питера, стоящего на коленях и поглаживающего бёдра Ганнибала своими большими, сильными руками.

Ганнибал тянется вперёд и берёт Питера за горло, приподнимая лицо. Вблизи он ещё красивее, каждое несовершенство — хоть их и немного — заставляет выглядеть его порочным и диким. Лёгкая царапина на щеке, пятнышко на лбу, и когда Ганнибал чуть отводит голову в сторону, он замечает следы мелких отметин на горле.

— В следующий раз я побреюсь, — бормочет Питер. Его голос становится более низким, соблазнительным и рычащим, Ганнибал сглатывает.

— Почему вы думаете, что я предпочитаю именно так? — спрашивает он. Его рука ложится, казалось бы, идеальной линией, вдавливаясь в горло Питера. Стук крови отдаётся лёгким покачиванием под большим пальцем, словно мать, качающая своё дитя. Кончики пальцев безупречно ровно ложатся на изгиб сухожилий. Под ладонью ощущается каждое движение адамова яблока.

Питер улыбается, и Ганнибал позволяет ему выпрямиться. Одной рукой Питер скользит по его бедру и сжимает ладонь непосредственно над выпуклостью твердеющего члена.

— Мужчины вашего статуса любят касаться шеи, — мурлычет он. Его взгляд теперь тяжёлый, тёмный, грозовой синий вместо льдистого оттенка, присутствовавшего раньше. — Голая шея — это признак молодости и невинности. И простите моё предположение, но вы похожи на человека, который любит использовать зубы.

Он не ошибается. Его глаза, кажется, видят насквозь. Ганнибал разжимает хватку и откидывается на спинку кресла, позволяя Питеру заняться тем, чем давно пора — подцепить пальцем пуговицу и расстегнуть молнию на брюках. Он ловко проделывает это и вытаскивает член Ганнибала одним тёплым касанием. Руки мозолистые, а вот рот мягкий.

Питер держит зрительный контакт до тех пор, пока угол наклона не требует опустить голову в том же благоговении, которое присуще молящимся в церкви. Ганнибал помнит, как наблюдал за верующими в своей любимой часовне во Флоренции, но никто из них не смог подготовить его к столь извращённому почитанию, с которым Питер заглатывает член.

Рот тёплый, влажный, и Ганнибал не может остановить низкое рычание в груди. Одна рука зарывается в волосы и с силой сжимает их, когда Питер полностью берёт член в рот. Его руки распластались на бёдрах Ганнибала, сдерживая их, а рот такой плотный, жаркий и невероятно приятный для чувствительной головки.

Питер крайне аккуратен, плотно обхватывает, чтобы удержать слюну и не запачкать брюки Ганнибала, а язык ловко проходится по уздечке каждый раз, когда он отклоняет голову назад и медленно-медленно опускается. Это почти жестоко, то, с какой силой Питер всасывает член в сочетании с искусными движениями языка. Понятно, что он мастер своего дела, но Ганнибал чувствует странную смесь досады и удовольствия при мысли, скольких мужчин он «обслуживал» подобным образом.

Долгое время единственными звуками в кабинете остаются лишь нежные посасывания, которыми Питер удостаивает головку, и лёгкие сглатывания, когда он снова вбирает член до основания. Рука Ганнибала остаётся в волосах, но не тянет. Он наслаждается румянцем на щеках Питера, уже распространяющимся и по шее, пока тот так старательно подводит Ганнибала к оргазму.

У Ганнибала захватывает дух, и тогда он не удерживается и с силой тянет за волосы, чувствуя неминуемое приближение разрядки. Питер склоняет голову и поднимает глаза, но не отстраняется. Он держит бёдра Ганнибала, пока тот не вздрагивает от приближающегося оргазма, а затем хрипло стонет, дёргает губой, оголяя зубы, и кончает в горло. Питер поглощает всё, пробегая языком по щели и собирая последние капли. После оргазма член слишком чувствителен к прикосновениям, и Ганнибал отпускает волосы. Питер садится на пол.

Единственное, что говорит о его предыдущем занятии — это небольшой вздох, сопровождающийся трепетом ресниц, когда он проглатывает всё до конца. Ганнибал отчаянно хочет прощупать пульс, поэтому снова ловит его горло, чувствуя ладонью, как тот сглатывает. Сердце колотится, удары сильные и ровные под пальцами Ганнибала.

Питер поднимает взгляд и долгое время смотрит ему в глаза. Он улыбается, его губы такие же тёмно-алые, как свежее мясо, цвет на его щеках постепенно приобретает более изящный и благородный оттенок. Питер поднимает руку и большим пальцем медленно вытирает уголок рта.

Он наклоняет голову, и Ганнибал отпускает шею. Питер аккуратно упаковывает мягкий член обратно в бельё, застегивает молнию и пуговицу на брюках. Затем приподнимается и садится назад в своё кресло. Он выглядит довольным, зрачки расширены, и ладонь снова вытирает уголок рта.

Это не тот жест, которым избавляются от улик. У Ганнибала создаётся впечатление, что, вероятнее, Питер просто отчаянно нуждается в чужом вкусе, хочет поймать всё, что осталось на его раскрасневшихся губах.

Ганнибал сглатывает, пытаясь успокоить собственное рваное дыхание и бьющееся сердце. Он понимает, что это всего лишь физиологические последствия оргазма, но кожа покраснела и горит, а живот всё ещё скручивает от желания. Ганнибал снова закидывает ногу за ногу и опирается о колено скрещёнными пальцами, разглаживая складки, образовавшиеся на ткани от чужой крепкой хватки.

Глаза Питера внимательно отслеживают это действие, и он снова улыбается.

— Вы обладаете удивительным обаянием, доктор Лектер, — говорит он, и звук его голоса, такой хриплый и грубый, заставляет снова сжаться низ живота.

— Пожалуйста, — подытоживает Ганнибал, — теперь мы вполне можем перейти на «ты».

Улыбка Питера расползается по лицу. Он встаёт, и Ганнибал следует его примеру, позволяя Питеру самому надеть пальто, и только тогда провожает его к двери. Питер оборачивается, прежде чем уйти, и протягивает обычную белую визитку. Только номер телефона.

— Прошу тебя, не стесняйся обращаться ко мне… если ты всё ещё находишь меня интересным, — произносит он сдержанно-дразнящим тоном.

Ганнибал забирает визитку.

— Спокойной ночи, Питер.

— Спокойной ночи, Ганнибал, — прощается тот и уходит. Ганнибал возвращается к своему креслу и упирается взглядом в кресло напротив, ещё хранящее следы присутствия Питера. Его разум чист и совершенно спокоен.

… Действительно очень интересно.

~

Мысли Ганнибала поглощены Питером, этим пока что безымянным человеком, до самого утра. Точнее, до тех самых пор, пока на следующий день Джек Кроуфорд не посещает его кабинет с визитом и просьбой о помощи в создании психологического портрета. Ему рассказывают об Уилле Грэме, человеке, чья эмпатия соперничает с даром самых почитаемых святых и мучеников, а затем он оказывается в кабинете Джека, встречаясь с ним лицом к лицу.

Он оборачивается в своём кресле и встречается с тем же льдистым зелёно-голубым взглядом. Но теперь глаза опущены, спрятаны за стёклами очков. Он ведёт себя совершенно иначе, но всё же Ганнибал не может отрицать, что видит лицо именно Питера, а не кого-то другого.

Не Питера. _Уилла_.

Уилл избегает зрительного контакта. Он выглядит почти безвольным в своей мешковатой одежде, и видится больше агнцем на заклании. Ни единого признака того человека, который меньше чем двадцать четыре часа назад стоял на коленях в его кабинете, сдержанный, наглый и удивительно интересный.

Ганнибал сглатывает, когда Уилл садится в кресло рядом. Слишком большой свитер прячет сильные руки и закрывает шею. Его глаза смотрят исключительно на табличку с именем Джека на столе, челюсти сжаты до проступающих желваков. И он по-прежнему небрит, совсем не так, как обещал Питер. Ганнибал сдерживает абсурдное желание спросить, есть ли у Уилла брат-близнец.

Он делает вдох и чувствует лосьон Питера. Нет, не близнец.

— Скажите, сколько свидетелей? — интересуется Ганнибал, раз уж его пригласили помочь с профилем. Было бы глупо допрашивать Уилла о его странных метаморфозах и не менее странном хобби, когда тот, кажется, намерен вечно избегать его взгляда.

— Когда я смотрел, было сотни полторы, — отвечает Джек, обращая всё внимание к Ганнибалу. — До сегодняшнего утра не было никаких подробностей. Теперь же подробности есть у всех. Какой-то умник из полиции Дулута сфотографировал тело Элис Николс на мобильник и разослал друзьям, а Фредди Лаундс опубликовала снимок на TattleCrime.

Уилл с отвращением выдыхает.

— Какая безвкусица, — бормочет он.

Ганнибал рассматривает его, приподняв бровь. Уилл уклоняется от его взгляда, как-то нервно сутулится и прячет шею.

— У вас проблемы со вкусом?

Искривлённая гримаса, вероятно, должна означать подобие улыбки.

— Мысли мои, зачастую, невкусные.

— Так же, как и мои, — отвечает Ганнибал. — Ограждения слишком слабые.

— Я строю крепости, — возражает Уилл.

— Ассоциации возникают быстро.

— Как и крепости.

Интересно, Беделия знает, что Уилл Грэм и Питер — это один и тот же человек? Как смело с её стороны бросать на путь Ганнибала едва ли не единственного человека, способного поймать Потрошителя. Какая всё же любопытная игрушка попалась ему в руки.

Он склоняет голову набок, и Уилл защитно отклоняется, перенося вес с одного плеча на другое. Если в Питере нет инстинктов добычи, то они, безусловно, с лихвой достались Уиллу.

— Не любите смотреть в глаза?

Уилл качает головой.

— Глаза отвлекают, — выплёвывает он. — Видишь слишком много, но недостаточно. И… и тяжело сконцентрироваться, когда ты думаешь… — Он наконец поворачивается, встречаясь взглядом с Ганнибалом. Ни малейшей искры узнавания. Либо он настолько исключительный актёр, либо действительно его не узнаёт. Уилл, похоже, способен скрыть любые эмоции, которые вообще способны проявлять люди к третьим лицам. — «У него такие белые белки» или «Да у него гепатит» или «О, как сосуды полопались». — Ганнибал не сдерживает улыбки, и Уилл, заколебавшись, снова отводит взгляд. Интересно, что бы он сделал, если бы вчера Ганнибал поддался желанию и оставил на его шее синяки? — Поэтому, да, я пытаюсь избегать зрительного контакта, когда это возможно, — заканчивает он, прочищая горло.

Ганнибал хмыкает, выпрямляется, но так и не отводит взгляд от лица Уилла.

— Полагаю, всё, что вы видите и узнаёте, в той или иной степени задевает ваш разум. Ваши ценности и манеры шокированы появляющимися ассоциациями. Вам снятся кошмары. Когда бьют по тому, что ты любишь — крепость не спасёт.

Ганнибал видит её, короткую вспышку личности Питера в глубине глаз Уилла. Дикий взгляд, исчезнувший столь же быстро, как и появился, а затем Уилл переглядывается между Ганнибалом и Джеком.

— Вы над чьим профилем работаете? — оскорблённо шипит он, дерзко вскинув голову и следом за этим поворачиваясь к Джеку: — Над чьим профилем он работает?

Ганнибал выставляет руки в защитном жесте.

— Простите, Уилл, — он делает акцент на имени. — Наше дело — наблюдать. Я не могу закрыться, так же, как не можете закрыться и вы.

Верхняя губа Уилла дёргается. Его глаза вспыхивают и темнеют, он почти рычит в сторону Ганнибала. Бешеный пёс, готовый вот-вот сорваться со слишком тугого поводка.

— Пожалуйста, — чётко выговаривает он, поддерживая слова неопределённым жестом. — Не надо меня психоанализировать. От этого я становлюсь крайне неприятым.

— Уилл, — вставляет Джек. Предупреждение. Ганнибал видит, как натягивается поводок.

Уилл встаёт.

— А теперь прошу простить, у меня лекция… по психоанализу. — Он уходит, не удостоив больше никого взглядом, ощетинившийся, похожий на оголённый нерв и удивительно _занятный_.

Джек прочищает горло и смотрит на Ганнибала с равной долей напряжения и извинения.

— Доктор, может… не надо было его так сразу? Возможно, есть непрямой подход.

Ганнибал откидывается в кресле и улыбается.

— Его дар — чистая эмпатия, — говорит он, и тогда внезапная наблюдательность и осведомлённость Питера начинают обретать новый смысл. — Он может понять вашу точку зрения, или мою, или тех, кто его пугает. Джек, это тяжкая ноша. — Джек понимающе кивает. — Восприятие — обоюдоострое оружие. — Он останавливается, глядя через плечо на открытую дверь. — Этот каннибал, которого вы хотите поймать… Возможно, я помогу Уиллу составить его портрет.

~

На следующее утро, перед сеансом с Беделией, Ганнибал звонит по номеру, указанному на визитке Питера.

— Доктор Лектер? — голос Уилла, интонация Питера. Мягкая, манящая. Ганнибал на мгновение чувствует себя обезоруженным. Но, само собой, он должен был это предвидеть. Что бы не делал Уилл, в какие бы игры не играл, он, безусловно, мастерски справляется с этим.

Ганнибал не торопится.

— Ты знал, что это я, — замечает он.

— Я никому не даю свою визитку, — отвечает Уилл. Ганнибал слышит, как он улыбается. Насколько же уникальная мышка попалась ему в лапы. Или попадётся, в итоге. Уилл может быть искусен в игре с оборотной стороной медали, но Ганнибал играет в неё куда дольше. В этом он абсолютно уверен.

— Я надеялся воспользоваться твоим предложением, — говорит Ганнибал. Быть может, теперь, когда он знает _Уилла Грэма_ , Питер спрячется из чувства самосохранения.

Уилл хмыкает.

— Это про то, что я полностью в твоём распоряжении?

— Да.

— Могу встреться с тобой сегодня вечером, — предлагает Уилл, Ганнибал открывает свой ежедневник, чтобы вписать его имя. Он одно мгновение колеблется, но всё же записывает имя _Питер_. — Я невероятно счастлив, что ты нашёл меня интересным, Ганнибал. Ты чувствуешь то же самое?

— Несомненно.

— Замечательно.

~

_Думаю, если я когда-нибудь умру, я бы хотел, чтобы это произошло от твоих рук. Я хотел бы отдать тебе всё. Мою жизнь. Мою душу. Моё преклонение уже и так твоё. Удачной охоты. S._


	2. Chapter 2

Некоторые дни я просто не могу выбросить из памяти,  
Это моя тёмная сторона.  
Иногда по ночам мне сложно уснуть,  
Это моя тёмная сторона.  
Если ты когда-нибудь позовёшь меня по имени,  
То увидишь, что мы одинаковы.  
Когда гаснет свет, мне нужно знать,  
Боишься ли ты темноты?  
Я — нет.

Darkside — Ty Dolla $ign & Future (feat. Kiiara)

~

— Как вам подаренная мной игрушка, Ганнибал?

Он внимательно и хладнокровно рассматривает Беделию. Её стандартная улыбка Моны Лизы исчезла, сейчас на лице нечто более острое, самодовольное. Она наслаждается тем, что привлекла его внимание, и ещё больше — своей уловкой, ведь когда Ганнибалу наскучит, её горло не будет выдрано первым. Беделия живёт жизнью взаймы, и каждый новый день _легко_ может стать концом этой игры. Тогда её нежное мясо попадёт прямиком на разделочную доску Потрошителя.

Тем не менее Ганнибал улыбается.

— Необычное создание, — говорит он, поскольку это правда, и у него нет проблем с осознанием данной характеристики.

Беделия ухмыляется.

— Вы находите его… интересным?

Ганнибал поджимает губы, выдыхает через нос и смотрит в окно мимо её плеча.

— Я видел довольно много интересных вещей за свою жизнь, — отвечает он. — И пожалуй, он… пробудил моё любопытство. На данный момент это всё, что я могу сказать.

— Принимаю ваш ответ, — говорит Беделия с кроткой улыбкой. Каждое их взаимодействие — открытая война, вырванный из рук завоевателей клочок земли, который тут же атакуют вновь. Ганнибал снова встречает её взгляд. — Я надеюсь, что вы найдёте удовлетворение в своём новом спутнике, Ганнибал. Прошу вас, постарайтесь выкинуть его не слишком рано. Такие драгоценности практически невозможно найти дважды.

Ганнибал кивает. Да, едва ли можно представить, что в мире существует ещё один человек, подобный Уиллу Грэму. За такие драгоценности рушились города, полыхали земли и окроплялись кровью реки.

~

_Ты снился мне прошлой ночью. Я даже не знаю, как ты выглядишь, но во сне ты был… красивым. Думаю, то, что я почувствовал было…_

_Прости меня. Я принялся писать тебе, едва проснувшись. Признаюсь, я немного потрясён._

_Во сне ты забрал моё сердце. Вскрыл мои рёбра и съел его сырым. Я истекал кровью, дрожал, но не умирал. На твоих руках были когти. И когда ты коснулся моей шеи, я почувствовал, как они вонзаются в плоть. Я кричал, но не от страха. Это был экстаз, и ты пил его с моих губ._

_Проснувшись, я весь был мокрым от пота и…_

_И._

_Я знаю, что ты отдыхаешь. Знаю, что живот твой полон, и голод тебе не грозит. Я буду лишь терпеливо ждать возвращения моего художника, моего вдохновения. Но со мной тебе не придётся сдерживать свою тягу и обуздывать свои потребности. Я хочу отдать тебе всё, снова, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока от меня ничего не останется._

_Я люблю тебя. И я буду любить тебя даже в тот момент, когда моя душа и тело насытят твой желудок._

_Удачной охоты. S._

~

ЕЩЁ ОДНО ПУГАЮЩЕЕ ПИСЬМО СЛЕДУЕТ ЗА УЖАСНЫМ УБИЙСТВОМ ПОТРОШИТЕЛЯ.

ЧИТАТЕЛИ, предупреждаем! Кажется, таинственный S стал более наглым — и вызывающим — в своих любовных письмах к Потрошителю. С должной осмотрительностью ваш репортёр связался с ведущим следователем отдела бихевиористики Джеком Кроуфордом, и вот его замечание по делу:

«Этот S всего лишь позёр, — сказал агент Кроуфорд. — Мы обратим на него внимание, когда он совершит преступление».

Весьма смелые слова для руководящей личности из Бюро. Замечу также, что агента сопровождал Уилл Грэм — тот самый юродивый из числа изгоев. Вы уже читали о нём раньше, дорогие читатели. И сегодня мистер Грэм был ужасающе враждебен. Когда я решилась задать ему несколько вопросов, он заметил — цитирую: «Мисс Лаундс, не слишком умно злить парня, который зарабатывает себе на жизнь, думая об убийствах людей».

Боюсь, что безалаберное и некомпетентное отношение ФБР к S станет началом конца для всех участников. Серьёзно? После всех любовных посланий ФБР заявляет о том, что они не собираются работать в этом направлении до тех пор, пока Чесапикский Потрошитель не обзаведётся поклонником настолько отчаянным, чтобы тот решился воссоздать его преступления? Как скоро Балтимор увидит новую волну убийц, подобных S, обретающих уверенность в собственной безнаказанности?

Независимо от того, что принесёт эта волна кровавого прилива, я буду первой, кто расскажет вам правду.

Фредди Лаундс, специально для _TattleCrime_.

~

Ганнибал поднимает голову на звук мягкого и вежливого постукивания в дверь. Он прочищает горло, уже зная без лишней проверки своего ежедневника, что это _Питер_. Он встаёт, поправляет галстук, одёргивает манжеты и идёт открывать дверь.

Да, как и ожидалось, по ту сторону двери его приветствует именно Питер. Всяческая суетливость и нервозность, свойственная его заместителю, исчезает полностью, заменяется тем самым спокойным, привлекательным и исключительно _интересным_ человеком, которого Ганнибал встретил в первый раз.

Ганнибал отступает, жестом указывая на кресла, но Питер с лукавой улыбкой направляется не к месту для пациентов, как в прошлый раз, а присаживается в столь привычное Ганнибалу кресло психотерапевта, так же, как и раньше, аккуратно складывая пальто на спинке. Ганнибалу ничего не остаётся, как занять кресло напротив него, скрестив пальцы на колене закинутых одна на другую ног.

Он изучает Питера, и тот с откровенным интересом отвечает на его взгляд. Сегодня глаза напротив темнее, лазурно-зелёные, не такие, как были раньше. Питер сдержал обещание и побрился, кожа ещё бледная после холодного уличного ветра, но быстро розовеет в уютной атмосфере кабинета. Теперь горло оголено ещё сильнее, умоляя о прикосновении Ганнибала, подбородок и щёки кажутся удивительно гладкими. Питер выглядит до неприличия красивым.

После того, как Уилл покинул кабинет Джека, и Ганнибал предложил свою помощь, Кроуфорд буквально в приказном порядке заявил, что Уилл будет помещён под психиатрическую опеку Ганнибала. В данной интерпретации ситуация становилась… довольно сложной, но от этого ещё более интересной. Ганнибал уверен, что Уиллу уже сообщили о решении начальства, но знает ли об этом Питер?

Наконец он прочищает горло. Питер моргает и улыбается, демонстрируя белизну зубов.

— Признаюсь, я не знаю, как обращаться к тебе теперь, — замечает Ганнибал.

Питер разводит руками в приветливом и добродушном жесте, но Ганнибал чувствует некоторую издёвку, поскольку именно этот жест продемонстрировал Уилл в кабинете Джека.

— Ты можешь называть меня, как только твоей душе угодно, — говорит он.

— В таком случае, Уилл?

— О… — Питер придвигается к краю кресла, упирается локтём в колено и одним быстрым движением складывает пальцы в кулак, наставительно вытягивая указательный. Просьба замолчать. — Если я буду Уиллом, тогда вы станете доктором Лектером. Моим психотерапевтом. —  _Не Ганнибалом._ Слишком уж буквально Питер понимает силу имён. — Таким мир знает меня, и это то, кем я должен быть, когда ношу это имя.

Ганнибал заинтересованно наклоняет голову вбок.

— Эти персонажи, ты носишь их как… костюмы. Как одежду. Нет двух одинаковых?

Питер вновь сверкает зубами в улыбке и откидывается в кресле, сжимая руками подлокотники.

— Было бы ужасно скучно, будь они идентичными, — констатирует он.

— Могу я спросить, сколько их у тебя?

Питер пожимает плечами и щёлкает языком. Он вытирает уголок рта большим пальцем, будто всё ещё может чувствовать вкус Ганнибала на своих губах.

— Прямо сейчас — пять, — отвечает он, и улыбка расплывается по лицу. — Включая Уилла.

— Подозреваю, это довольно утомительно.

— А ты делаешь что-нибудь утомительное?

— Иногда, — произносит Ганнибал, глядя вниз и разглаживая несуществующую морщинку на брюках. Он вздыхает и снова смотрит Питеру в глаза. Без бороды тот выглядит гораздо моложе, как будто невиннее. И он оказался прав. Ганнибал действительно ценит лишь особый вид красоты. А Питер выглядит таким покорным и милым. И их пальцы сейчас вот-вот соприкоснутся, как на фреске Микеланджело «Сотворение Адама», где Адам и бог изображены бесконечно стремящимися друг к другу сквозь бескрайние просторы вселенной.

Питер хмыкает, его глаза тяжело закрываются, и он сильнее склоняется вперёд, упираясь в колени уже двумя локтями.

— Хочешь, я помогу расслабиться? — предлагает он.

Ганнибал приподнимает бровь.

— Ты собираешься вставать передо мной на колени каждый раз, когда мы встречаемся?

— Если это то, чего ты хочешь от меня, — отвечает Питер, обезоруживающе улыбаясь. — Но… — Его глаза осматривают Ганнибала сверху до низу, тёмные, жадные, их зелень подчёркнута травянистым тоном рубашки. — Я имел ввиду не это. И ты, я думаю, тоже.

— Честно говоря, я до сих пор не уверен, чего ожидать, — признаётся Ганнибал. — Но теперь лучше понимаю, каким образом должен взаимодействовать с каждой твоей личностью, если мне посчастливится встретить остальные.

Питер усмехается. Он всё ближе к краю кресла и смотрит с таким ошеломляющим восторгом, будто каждое слово Ганнибала для него — самая захватывающая история из всех, что ему когда-либо рассказывали.

— Думаешь, что сможешь раскрыть все мои секреты, Ганнибал? — шепчет он низким и почти мурлычущим голосом.

— Не уверен, что у меня есть выбор, — честно отвечает тот. И это действительно правда: теперь, когда Ганнибал знает больше об этом человеке, этом прекрасном и уникальном существе, так охотно влезшем в его логово, он понимает, что другого выбора просто нет, кроме как рассечь, разобрать на части, пока он не познает каждый жест, каждый трюк, способный заставить _Питера_ сломаться. Слишком внезапное и ужасающе навязчивое желание. Ганнибал выпрямляется.

Уилл Грэм совершенно точно его настоящее имя. Работа в ФБР, личное дело и прочая проверка подлинности не оставляет другого выбора. Но какова его истинная природа? Ганнибал отчаянно желает это выяснить.

Глаза Питера вспыхивают. Его улыбка великолепна — широкая, резкая. Он обводит комнату взглядом и тут же возвращается к Ганнибалу.

— В таком случае вижу только четыре варианта.

— Я насчитал пять.

— Два кресла?

— Зеркальное отражение на самом деле не делает комнату больше.

Питер улыбается столь удачно подобранной метафоре.

— Если бы я отражал тебя, думаю, ты бы завоевал этот мир, — замечает он, скользит руками по коленям, отталкивается и поднимается на ноги. Ганнибал откидывается в кресле, с интересом наблюдая, как тот расхаживает по кабинету, засунув руки в карманы. Питер останавливается у кушетки. — Один, — говорит он, упираясь в неё коленом. Смотрит на Ганнибала, и тот кивает. Питер улыбается и кивком указывает на кресла. — Два.

Ганнибал возвращает улыбку и кивает вновь. Глаза Питера обегают комнату, обращаются ко второму этажу, но не находят там ничего, заслуживающего внимания. Его взгляд падает на стол, и он указывает на него.

— Три.

Ганнибал ухмыляется.

— Тогда ковёр это четыре.

— Я насчитал пять, — повторяет Ганнибал.

— Но не два кресла?

— Нет. — Ганнибал отрицательно качает головой. Питер закусывает губу, задумывается, хмуря брови, и ещё раз пробегает взглядом вокруг себя, его острые глаза оценивают каждый предмет мебели, каждую поверхность, пригодную для ожидающей их «сессии».

Потом глаза замирают, взгляд становится острым, и улыбка Питера расширяется. Он медленно вытаскивает руки из карманов и идёт за кресло Ганнибала. Ганнибал не следит, куда он направился, но легонько улыбается, услышав, как плавно скользят колёса лестницы. Он оборачивается и наблюдает захватывающую, чарующую картину — Питера, откинувшегося спиной на лестницу, которую он стискивает по бокам обеими руками.

Питер мягко выдыхает и поднимает глаза.

— Пять, — шепчет он, и его голос звучит, как обещание наслаждения.

Ганнибал встаёт и медленно направляется к лестнице. Питер не двигается, только с лёгкостью принимает на себя взгляд Ганнибала. Олень, завороженно смотрящий волку в глаза и осмелившийся подойти ближе. Ганнибал останавливается достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть следы на шее. Без бороды они более очевидны — тонкие, крошечные линии, то тут, то там мелькающие за воротником рубашки.

И тогда Ганнибал не выдерживает, поддаётся такому страстному желанию притронуться к его шее. Он скользит пальцами по коже, широко раскрывая ладонь, пока основание большого пальца не упирается в кадык. Питер вздрагивает, отрывает руки от лестницы и раскрывает рот навстречу склоняющемуся к нему Ганнибалу. Ганнибал чувствует сладковатый запах его губ, словно на них застыло вино или цианид, он встречается с Питером взглядом и спешит попробовать их на вкус.

Слышит мягкий стон Питера, отдающийся под ладонью, когда их губы соприкасаются. Поначалу лишь целомудренно, не более страстно, чем жених и невеста, впервые увидевшие друг друга перед алтарём, и за чьей первой брачной ночью собираются наблюдать старейшие члены семьи. Но Питер закрывает глаза, упирается одной рукой в грудь Ганнибала, его пальцы сжимаются, сминают ткань, а сам он выгибается навстречу. Он бросает себя в руки Ганнибала, к телу Ганнибала с такой искренностью и таким острым отчаянием, что Ганнибал не может не ответить ему тем же.

Оставшееся между ними расстояние моментально растворяется, когда Ганнибал хватается свободной рукой за ступеньку поверх головы Питера и целует его, ещё жёстче сжимая горло. Питер стонет яростнее, напряжённее, скользит ладонью под пиджак и мнёт атласную ткань жилета.

Одной ногой он становится на нижнюю ступеньку, раздвигая колени и позволяя прижаться как можно плотнее, а когда Ганнибал впивается ногтями в сухожилия на шее, почти скулит, дрожа и нуждаясь. И звук выходит практически непристойным.

Ганнибал отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть, как трепещут веки Питера, как раздвигаются его губы, отчаянно стремясь поймать малейший глоток воздуха, которого так не хватает. Питер открывает глаза — радужки даже не видно, лишь чернота расширенного зрачка — и сглатывает с достаточным напором, чтобы Ганнибал почувствовал давление под своей ладонью.

— Ты… — Питер прочищает горло, и хватка ослабевает. Пальцы оставляют лиловые следы на коже, и Ганнибалу сразу же хочется впиться зубами в отметину от большого пальца. — Ты вызываешь у меня желание делать ужасно грубые вещи.

Ганнибал улыбается. Его рот всё ещё хранит приятное тепло от губ Питера, и мысль поцеловать его снова кажется крайне притягательной. Питер так удивительно, так хорошо понимает его. Понимает, что Ганнибалу не нужна чрезмерная сентиментальность, отчаянная нужда — всего этого с лихвой хватает в том обществе, в котором он вращается. Питер проявляет достаточно привязанности, чтобы удержать его внимание, и ровно столько отчаянного желания, чтобы создать иллюзию власти. Приправляет коктейль выверенной долей страсти и вожделения, которые делают его интересным.

— Любопытно, какого рода грубые вещи? — спрашивает Ганнибал. Его ладонь покоится на ключицах Питера, пальцы поглаживают выступающие косточки и улавливают сбившийся пульс. По крайней мере это он не способен подделать.

Питер сглатывает. Его тёплые руки покрыты мозолями от пистолета Уилла, и один господь знает, что ещё с ним делают остальные «клиенты». Ганнибал чувствует собственническое рычание, собирающееся где-то в животе, а затем поднимает руку, вновь предъявляя права на горло, заставляя Питера откинуть голову на ступеньку.

Тот задыхается и смотрит на Ганнибала полуприкрытыми глазами, наполненными таким обезоруживающим голодом, будто он — животное, голодавшее несколько дней, а Ганнибал раздразнивает его куском свежайшего мяса.

— Вещи такого рода, о которых люди никогда не должны просить, — наконец выговаривает Питер, и Ганнибал не понимает, как он может звучать настолько твёрдо и так неустойчиво в одно и то же время.

Ганнибал улыбается и следит за скольжением языка, когда Питер облизывает нижнюю губу.

— Полагаешь, я дал бы тебе эти вещи? — спрашивает он. Пульс бьётся в его ладони, такой нежный, словно трепет крыльев бабочки.

— … Да, — шепчет Питер, глотая нуждающийся стон, как только Ганнибал сильнее сжимает руку на шее в желании услышать ответ. — Если бы я умолял.

Уголок рта Ганнибала самодовольно дёргается. Он поджимает губы, чтобы скрыть свою слабость, но знает, что Питер уже заметил. Знакомый дикий блеск в глазах выдаёт его наблюдательность и роящиеся в голове мысли. Ганнибал отпускает ступеньку, чтобы зажать в кулак волосы на загривке, и отпускает горло, грубо толкая Питера в плечо, заставляя повернуться.

Питер бьётся грудью об лестницу, всплёскивает руками, пытаясь удержаться за неё, и хватается пальцами настолько сильно, что белеют костяшки. Он упирается лбом в ступеньку и скользит бёдрами назад движением настолько отточенным, словно занимался этим всю свою жизнь.

Ганнибал прижимается к спине Питера, нетерпеливо отстраняет волосы, чтобы обнажить заднюю часть шеи, и проходится зубами до затылка. Запах лосьона в этот раз удивительно мягкий — сладкая корица в противопоставлении с мятной горечью его кожи. Аромат чистоты и дикости, грубый и _изысканный_ одновременно. Он глубоко втягивает воздух, а Питер тянется рукой за голову и сжимает пальцами волосы Ганнибала.

Другой рукой Ганнибал скользит к животу Питера, который тут же напрягается под прикосновением. В голове блуждают отдалённые, вялые мысли о подборе приправы к его утончённому мясу, об ароматном беконе из желудка с луком-шалот и красным жгучим чили.

— В следующий раз мы встретимся у меня дома, — рычит он ему в ухо. Питер резко дёргается, и поворачивает голову, демонстрируя вульгарно-яркий румянец на щеке, позволяя зубам Ганнибала почувствовать вкус его гладко выбритой челюсти. — Там я предоставлю тебе любые «грязные» вещи, которые ты только пожелаешь.

Питера трясёт, он прикусывает нижнюю губу и накрывает ладонь Ганнибала своей, без толчка, только мягко поглаживая и нажимая большим пальцем — _очень тонко_ уговаривает Ганнибала опустить руку ниже.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает он, и это звучит как благодарность, но в то же время и как уступка — будто потакая своим желаниям, Ганнибал танцует точно в ногу с музыкальной партитурой Питера.

Осознание этого разжигает желание схватить, стиснуть его, разорвать на части, пока в нём не останется власти больше, чем у едва оперившегося воробья. Ганнибал скользит зубами обратно к шее Питера и кусает прямо на границе роста волос. И вот тогда Питер стонет по-настоящему, почти воет, столь примитивно и действенно, как волчица в период течки. В какой-то степени это действительно похоже на животное спаривание — Питер легко тянет его за волосы, и желание формируется, течёт по позвоночнику Ганнибала, устремляясь вниз.

Питер опускает голову и кладёт обе руки на лестницу, тяжело дыша, пойманный зубами Ганнибала и рукой, всё ещё покоящейся в самом низу живота. Ганнибал может почувствовать член Питера, упругий и твёрдый, едва задевающий головкой кончики пальцев. Он жаждет прикоснуться к нему, но именно этого и хочет _Питер_ , а потому Ганнибал сдерживается.

Если только Питер не желает, чтобы он был полностью эгоистичным, безжалостным завоевателем, с которым его так точно сравнивали в прошлую встречу. Ганнибал рычит и тянется пальцами к ремню. Кожа невероятно мягкая, а пряжка поддаётся Ганнибалу столь же охотно, как и её хозяин, ремень соскальзывает и повисает по обе стороны от бёдер. Пуговица и молния хранят целомудрие тоже весьма недолго, и Ганнибал слышит мягкий всхлипывающий выдох, который делает Питер, когда его нежную кожу задевает прохладный воздух, а сам он начинает мелко подрагивать от удовольствия.

Есть что-то невероятно, неприлично прекрасное в этой дрожи и в открывшемся Ганнибалу виде. Наверняка любой диетолог, либо же просто помешанный на диетах фрик, или пусть даже драгдилер — они бы многое поведали сейчас о важности мизерных порций. Питер стоит с приспущенными до бёдер брюками и нижним бельём, он едва ли обнажён настолько, чтобы вызывать прилив мучительного желания, да и Ганнибал, безусловно, видел куда менее одетых и более похотливых людей. Но эта территория чувствуется с таким трудом отвоёванной, удивительно мягкой и согревающей его ладонь. Такое чувство, будто Ганнибал способен наслаждаться этой частью тела Питера в течении нескольких дней, слизывать мелкие капельки, проступающие на головке члена, тереться лицом о его вспотевшую кожу до конца времён и никогда не насытиться этим.

Даже со столь небольшим клочком обнажённого тела.

Длина рубашки обеспечивает призрачную скромность, но её недостаточно. Ганнибал отступает, любуясь красной отметиной на шее Питера, рассматривает линию загара от приспущенных плавок, лёгкую тень волос на ногах,.. крепкие сильные мышцы, _подрагивающие_ , когда он кладёт руки на задницу Питера, призывая его крепче держаться за лестницу, дабы ни один из них не потерял равновесия.

Питер подчиняется команде с беспомощным хныканьем. Его голова свешивается между ступеней, как у человека, приговорённого к плахе, плечи вздымаются и дёргаются, будто он отчаянно ищет прикосновения, любого давления на них. Он умудряется держать равновесие, стоя лишь одной ногой на полу, а вторую обернув вокруг лестницы.

На самом деле это должно выглядеть смешно, но Ганнибал очень быстро понимает, что Питер способен выставить что угодно в выгодном ему освещении. Он совсем ни к месту вспоминает маленькую птичку — сорокопута. И представляет Питера пронзённым проволокой в ожидании неминуемого поглощения.

Ганнибал подходит ближе, позволяя Питеру почувствовать ответную реакцию на свои соблазнительные движения, ощутить напряжённый, зажатый брюками член. Питер гудит и очень громко облизывает губы.

Ганнибал ведёт руками вверх и вперёд — по бёдрам, по подтянутым ягодицам, к более уязвимым местам — и тут Питер как раз таки не выбрит, волосы аккуратно подстрижены, но они есть, жёсткие и пахнущие мускусом. Достаточно, чтобы кому угодно напомнить, что прикасается именно к мужчине, будто нет других доказательств.

Он проводит пальцами по волосам, по яйцам, между ног и…

Питер задыхается и стонет, когда Ганнибал натыкается на влагу от уже нанесённого лубриканта. Он с любопытством наклоняет голову, раскрывает ягодицы Питера рукой, чтобы увидеть, как там всё блестит от смазки. И здесь он абсолютно чисто выбрит, уязвим и открыт перед Ганнибалом.

— Ты всегда подготавливаешь себя для клиентов? — спрашивает он, пытаясь понять, когда в загруженном расписании _Уилла_ и всех остальных личностей Питер находит на это время.

Тот мягко и хрипло смеётся.

— Исключительно профессионализма ради, — отвечает он. Голос звучит сейчас гораздо ярче, чем ожидал Ганнибал, очень похоже на то, как тонкий шпон паркетной доски скрывает все структурные недостатки древесины, выставляя напоказ лишь достоинства.

Ганнибал хмыкает.

— Думаю, что предпочёл бы сделать всё сам, — говорит он и проводит пальцем, собирая избыточную смазку на кончике, а затем толкается внутрь, наблюдая, как легко палец исчезает в теле.

Питер стонет, его голова снова повисает, а плечи напрягаются.

— Я запомню, — шипит он.

Ганнибал проталкивает палец глубже и сгибает его. Он врач, он мужчина, и он прекрасно знает, где прячется каждый нерв, каждая болевая точка, по каким кругам обращается кровь, потому, разумеется, он легко ориентируется в расположении самых отзывчивых точек мужского тела.

Не доставляет труда найти их и у Питера.

Внутри Питер мягкий и горячий, и когда Ганнибал кружит пальцем по его простате, он вздрагивает и напрягается настолько, что аж скрипит лестница. Ганнибал улыбается жёсткой улыбкой и делает ещё одно медленное движение пальцем, на этот раз с бо́льшим нажимом.

Питер потеет, и его запах настолько усиливается, что Ганнибал уверен — аромат в кабинете будет стоять ещё пару дней. Хорошо, что выбор не пал на кресла — знание о том, как он брал Питера на том же месте, где сидят его пациенты, слишком отвлекало бы во время сеансов.

Питер издаёт протяжный звук, напоминающий то ли стон, то ли рык — и эхо отдаётся во всём его теле и вибрирует на кончике пальца Ганнибала.

— Ганнибал, _пожалуйста_ , — умоляет он. Его ногти скребут и впиваются во все части лестницы, до которых он только может дотянуться.

…Нет, не только кресла, но и лестница, пожалуй, тоже будет теперь отвлекать.

Он вытаскивает палец и хватает Питера за волосы, заставляя отпустить лестницу. Питер спотыкается, ожесточённый и взъерошенный действиями Ганнибала, в его глазах — беспроглядная тьма. Он взбрыкивает в хватке Ганнибала, но тут же расслабляется, повиснув всем весом, как марионетка на верёвочке. Ганнибал знает, что если отпустит его, Питер без колебаний упадёт на колени.

Ганнибал кивает в сторону, когда их взгляды встречаются.

— Обопрись об него.

Глаза Питера отслеживают направление — край стола, на котором почти ничего не осталось, за исключением записной книжки. На несколько секунд он позволяет себе смущённо и самодовольно улыбнуться, а потом быстро кивает. Ганнибал отпускает его, Питер одним плавным движением укладывает себя на стол, опираясь локтями, и застывает в ожидании.

От одного его вида захватывает дух. Ганнибал мгновение любуется им, запоминает идеальный изгиб спины. Удивительно, как одновременно тело Питера способно сочетать в себе такое огромное количество острых углов и непрерывных округлостей. Ганнибал отчаянно хочет видеть его абсолютно голым, но избавленным не просто от одежды, а от всей этой человеческой чешуи и масок. Для одного Ганнибала. Ганнибалу _необходимо_ знать, что останется от Питера, когда некого будет отражать.

И он обязан узнать, каким Уилл был раньше, прежде чем обзавёлся своими костюмами.

Это будет кроваво и грязно, но кто-то должен это сделать.

Ганнибал приближается к Питеру, берёт его за бёдра и проводит рукой под рубашкой, поглаживая спину так, чтобы почувствовать не сдерживаемый одеждой жар его тела. Затем расстёгивает пуговицы и молнии на собственном костюме и наконец освобождает член. Его тело изнывает от такого же нетерпения, как и разум, и хотя он способен держать в узде и одно, и другое, Питер предлагает удовлетворение для обоих желаний.

Ганнибал не спрашивает, готов ли Питер, потому что знает, какой получит ответ, вне зависимости от его настоящих чувств. Он проводит пальцами под покрасневшей головкой собственного члена и пристраивает её к анусу, другой рукой придерживая бёдра Питера, чтобы тот не смог отклониться.

Как и ожидалось, его встречают с сопротивлением. Но лишь на секунду. Питер шипит, склоняет голову, сплетает пальцы вместе, словно в какой-то неведомой молитве, и позволяет Ганнибалу вторгнуться в его тело, пронзить его плоть, погрузиться в него.

— Ах, _чёрт_! — кричит Питер, и Ганнибал слышит, как скрежещут зубы, как дрожащее под ним тело что-то опрокидывает на столе, и как с грохотом валятся на пол любимые перьевые ручки. Он сглатывает самодовольный стон, прибывая в полнейшем восторге от того, насколько милостиво, насколько жадно Питер принимает его член. Руки Питера распластываются по столу, пот оставляет мокрые полосы на дереве, и тогда он толкается назад, вбирая Ганнибала полностью одним плавным движением.

Ганнибал царапает ногтями кожу Питера, сильно, оставляя красные отметины. А тот лишь дрожит, тяжело дышит и сжимается вокруг него в ответ.

— Тебе хорошо? — спрашивает Ганнибал. Слова продиктованы не актом особой заботы — Питер практически источает удовольствие каждой порой, химические реакции в его мозгу заставляют кровь вскипать. Ганнибал мог бы назвать это экстазом. Но и он сам не остаётся равнодушным. Мышцы почти болят от жажды движений, от жажды использовать столь щедро предлагаемое тело для удовлетворения инстинктивного требования природы доминировать и размножаться.

Он слышит, как Питер сглатывает, и думает, что тот может ответить. Какую-нибудь бессмысленную пошлость? Льстивую чушь? Ложь?

Питер оборачивается так, чтобы он видел его профиль — завиток мокрых от пота волос на виске, уголок искусанных алых губ, резкий угол его сильной, широкой челюсти.

— Да, — шепчет он тихо, как на исповеди. — Но слишком просто.

— Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я причинил тебе боль? — уточняет Ганнибал. Сама идея заставляет его живот поджаться. Он знает, что если Питер будет достаточно глуп и слишком доверчив, чтобы ступить в его дом, Ганнибал сможет подвергнуть его всевозможной жестокости ради собственного развлечения, но думать, что Питер в самом деле желает этого…

Забавно.

Питер сглатывает и ничего не отвечает. Только с силой толкается назад, так что Ганнибал рычит, впиваясь ногтями в ягодицы. Но Питер сопротивляется, отталкивает, тогда Ганнибал хватает его за загривок и притягивает вплотную к себе, чтобы уже точно не сбежал. Это игра, вот только Ганнибал совершенно не уверен, кто устанавливает правила и кто выигрывает.

Он отступает и снова толкается, глубоко, остро, Питер вздрагивает, кусая губу и стараясь перераспределить вес. Он стаскивает свои брюки до лодыжек и поднимает одно колено на край стола.

Теперь Питер сам может двигаться, уже с большей свободой и рычагом воздействия. Но он внезапно разворачивается к Ганнибалу лицом, и тот вынужден отстраниться, но не позволяет Питеру получить преимущество. Вместо этого Ганнибал быстро прижимает его к краю стола, оттягивает голову за волосы и целует достаточно жёстко, чтобы почувствовать кровь. Подхватывает его под колени, и тогда слышит треск рвущейся ткани.

Они прижимаются друг к другу лбами, смотрят в глаза, и член Ганнибала беспощадно трётся о промежность Питера. Разорванные брюки теперь дают достаточно свободы для того, чтобы шире раскрыть ноги. Ногти Питера сильно впиваются ему в плечи, и прижимает он Ганнибала тесно, словно удав. Удав, поймавший добычу и инстинктивно затягивающий кольца вокруг жертвы, не позволяя себе отпустить её ни на дюйм.

Глаза Питера закрываются и распахиваются вновь. Будто бы только почувствовав дискомфорт, он облизывает нижнюю губу, которая и так уже настолько красная, словно её просто вырезали на лице. Он тихо вздыхает, скользит рукой к затылку Ганнибала и втягивает его в новый поцелуй.

Ганнибал целует его в ответ, жаждет почувствовать вкус крови во рту. Этот вкус, по крайней мере, не изменится, независимо от того, какой костюм он наденет и на какое имя будет откликаться. Тёмный шоколад и красное сладкое вино — таков Питер на вкус. Ганнибал сам удивлён собственным стоном, когда Питер отрывается от него, сверкая глазами.

Он покусывает нижнюю губу и тянется рукой вниз, оборачивая пальцы вокруг члена Ганнибала, а затем откидывается назад, меняя угол наклона и позволяя Ганнибалу беспрепятственно войти в своё тело. Рука Ганнибала быстро ложится на затылок и крепко обхватывает, пока сам он погружается в Питера заново, не моргая до тех пор, пока не оказывается полностью внутри, до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как упирается своими тазовыми косточками в мягкую плоть ягодиц.

Питер дрожит, его веки трепещут, губы раскрываются и умоляют о поцелуе. Ганнибал подчиняется. Одной рукой он поддерживает согнутую в колене ногу, а сам Питер убирает руки, прижимая их к столу и пытаясь удержаться, когда Ганнибал начинает двигаться всерьёз.

Вкус железа во рту Питера неожиданно дико заводит. Кровь никогда не являлась для Ганнибала чем-то сексуальным, убийства и добытое мясо не возбуждают его, но вот Питер меняет всё. Питер способен заставить что угодно выглядеть так, как нужно именно ему.

Он — _художник_.

Оргазм Ганнибала соперничает по силе со сносящими на скаку все барьеры чистокровными жеребцами. Грохотом копыт обезумевшего табуна отдаётся в ушах. Пронзает таким же острым трепетом победы, когда один лев убивает другого на глазах своего прайда. Он кончает в Питера, не спрашивая и не предупреждая. Питер целует его, почувствовав, что тот прошёл точку невозврата. Челюсть Ганнибала сжимается, глаза закрываются, и Питер пьёт мягкий удовлетворённый стон с его губ, как грешник пьёт вино святого причастия.

Ганнибал отпускает его бёдра и достаёт платок из нагрудного кармана, оборачивая вокруг ладони и затем вокруг члена Питера. Питер дрожит, его дыхание срывается. Мокрым лбом он упирается в плечо Ганнибала, рычит, стонет, весь напрягается в его руках, и вскоре Ганнибал чувствует, как тёплый беспорядок оргазма оставляет влажные разводы на ткани.

Он отстраняется, и Питер быстро встаёт, натягивая нижнее бельё, чтобы не оставить пятен. Ну или, по крайней мере, ещё больше пятен. На столе Ганнибала виднеются впечатляющие разводы, да и одежда обоих потемнела от пота.

Питер подтягивает брюки, и Ганнибал видит, что ткань действительно разошлась по шву.

— Я извиняюсь, — кивает он на голую кожу, виднеющуюся сквозь прореху. Шов разошёлся от колена до колена по внутренней стороне.

Питер одаривает его очаровательнейшей из улыбок. Его глаза такие яркие сейчас, сияют так, словно он покорил самую опасную вершину. Он ведёт большим пальцем по уголку рта.

— Район тут безопасный, а моя машина недалеко. Со мной всё будет хорошо.

— Могу предложить свои запасные брюки.

— Изволь. — Он предостерегающе поднимает руку, и улыбка становится резкой. — Я не могу этого допустить. — Ганнибал непонимающе склоняет голову на бок. — Некоторые мои клиенты становятся… собственниками. — Ганнибал поднимает брови, бросая взгляд на яркий след от укуса на шее. Питер замечает. — Собственниками иного рода.

— Расписываюсь в своём невежестве, — произносит Ганнибал, задаваясь вопросом, знает ли Питер, что он тоже склонен именно к такому поведению. Возможно, это упоминание не случайно.

Питер хмыкает, и его улыбка смягчается почти до ласковой.

— Ты не невежа, — замечает он. Пробегает пальцами по волосам, сцепляет их в замок за головой и с удовольствием потягивается. Ганнибал занят тем, что заправляет собственное бельё и аккуратно складывает платок, чтобы ничего не просочилось. Нужно не забыть выстирать его позже.

Он чувствует оседающий на пальцах запах Питера.

— Хочу приготовить для тебя ужин, когда мы увидимся в следующий раз, — говорит Ганнибал. Питер рассматривает его, склонив голову. — Без преувеличения скажу, что очень хорош в части кулинарии.

— В следующий раз, когда мы увидимся, — отвечает Питер. — Не когда встретимся.

Ганнибал поднимает глаза. Лицо Питера как никогда открыто, но в словах чувствуется сталь. Что-то очень оборонительное, слишком похожее на _Уилла_.

— Наивно предполагать, что кто-то из нас способен контролировать то, когда наши пути пересекутся вновь, — начинает Ганнибал, кладя сложенный платок на край стола. — Например, нас обоих могут вызвать на место преступления.

— А ты решительный, — замечает Питер с озорной улыбкой. — Как собака с костью.

— Собаки хорошо поддаются дрессировке, — отвечает Ганнибал.

Питер заливается смехом, тем же низким, счастливым смехом, как и при первой их встрече. Он прислоняется к столу Ганнибала и упирается руками, стискивая пальцами край.

—  _Кто угодно_ поддаётся дрессировке, — говорит он. — Смерть, налоги, психологические манипуляции…

— Скажи мне тогда, кого, по-твоему, дрессируют тут?

Улыбка Питера расширяется, обостряется, и он слегка откидывается назад. Кокетничает с Ганнибалом так же, как судьба флиртует со случаем.

— Я думаю… — Он позволяет паузе затянуться, и вот уже в его улыбке Беделия показывает свои зубки. — Того, кто испытывает наибольшее удовольствие, того, кто находится в величайшем экстазе. Тот, кто чувствует, что контролирует всё… тот и проиграет.

Ганнибал встречает взгляд Питера, и у него создаётся впечатление, тонкое, едва заметное, как шевелящиеся волосы на затылке, что он смотрит не на Питера, а на кого-то другого.

— Припоминаю, ты говорил, что не собираешься со мной сражаться, — замечает он.

— Я и не сражаюсь, — поправляет Питер. — Это начал ты.

— Трудно сравнивать собственный опыт удовольствия с чьим-то ещё, — говорит Ганнибал, наблюдая, как Питер подхватывает своё пальто и расправляет плечи. — Так же и с болью. — Питер не отвечает, его взгляд задерживается на ежедневнике Ганнибала. Ганнибал подходит к нему, останавливаясь в шаге, и Питер поднимает глаза. — Тебе нравится, когда незнакомцы прикасаются к тебе, оставляют отметины и считают, будто всё контролируют?

Питер смеётся, в его глазах плещется веселье.

— О, _как же долго_ я ждал такого, как ты, — шепчет он.

Ганнибал не знает, что ответить. Это звучит, как одна из тех бессмысленных, лживых банальностей, которые произносят люди, когда чувствуют опасность и пытаются сбежать, но Питер не сбегает. Он подходит ближе, скользит рукой вверх по груди Ганнибала и обхватывает узел галстука. Тянет неожиданно сильно, и Ганнибал наклоняется. Питер целует его глубоко, страстно, жадно, с голодом — все эти греховные слова кружатся в голове Ганнибала роем назойливых мух. Он обеими руками стискивает лицо Питера, притягивая ещё ближе, пока тот не отступает.

— Позвони мне, когда решишь приготовить ужин, — говорит Питер, улыбаясь.

Ганнибал улыбается в ответ.

— Обязательно.

Взгляд Питера снова задерживается на его лице, медленный, ленивый, как солнечный лучик, ползущий по ковру. Затем он моргает, сглатывает и направляется к двери. Ганнибал выпускает его и запирает изнутри. Кабинет полностью пропах потом и сексом, но, к счастью, пациентов до понедельника не будет.

Взгляд падает на сложенный платок. Очередное потворство собственным желаниям. 

Ганнибал улыбается.


	3. Chapter 3

_Если они настигнут тебя, я буду защищать тебя.  
Я всегда буду защищать тебя._  
Просто скажи мне, скажи, скажи, прошу,  
Что я твой единственный,  
Даже если это неправда. Даже если это неправда, плевать…  
Потому что ты последний из вымирающего вида.  
Ты должен успеть запечатлеть наши имена в сыром бетоне.  
Интересно, как много твой психотерапевт знает обо мне.  
Я ведь здесь, я жажду твоего признания.

The Last of the Real Ones — Fall Out Boy

~

В следующий раз, когда Ганнибал оказывается в компании своей новой любимой игрушки, он общается с Уиллом. На одном из их обязательных психотерапевтических сеансов. Ганнибал так легко замечает разницу, словно тот просто сменил комплект одежды. Уилл действительно одевается иначе, чем Питер. Он одевается не для того, чтобы соблазнить, хотя Ганнибал подозревает, что весь дресс-код Питера заключается в том, чтобы заманить один очень конкретный тип добычи.

Уилл же носит толстые свитера и рубашки с воротником, натянутым настолько, чтобы почти полностью скрыть шею. Совсем не для того, чтобы спрятать следы — Ганнибал уверен, что Уилл был бы не против оставить их на виду — но он носит свою одежду подобно щиту, обороняя границы, наглухо закрывая все двери. На рукавах осталась собачья шерсть, волосы неаккуратно взъерошены от ветра, а щёки горят нездоровым румянцем.

— Расскажи мне о своих снах, Уилл, — просит Ганнибал.

Уилл поднимает глаза и тут же отводит взгляд. Не поклонник зрительного контакта, в отличии от Питера. Какое-то странное чувство застоя и движения одновременно — Уиллу совсем не обязательно притворяться, когда они наедине. Разумеется, его тело помнит, каким гладким под руками ощущается стол Ганнибала, каково стоять на коленях перед креслом в этом самом кабинете, но ведёт он себя так, словно очутился здесь впервые в жизни.

И Уилл раздражён, почти рассержен, он вымучивает изломанную улыбку, такую не похожую на улыбку Питера, но тут же сжимает челюсть. Пальцы растопыриваются поверх подлокотников кресла для пациентов, а затем сжимаются, будто он пытается раздавить в ладони белку. Будто сопротивляется своему раздвоению.

— Мне снится… олень, — произносит он. Выдавливает слова неохотно, скорее вынужденно. Уилл сглатывает и отворачивается, пристально разглядывая что-то в углу комнаты. Потом его глаза цепляются за ежедневник Ганнибала, и в них не вспыхивает ни единой искры узнавания. — И кровь.

— Образ Потрошителя? — любезно уточняет Ганнибал. — Или Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса?

— Иногда это одно и то же, — выплёвывает Уилл. Он расслабляет челюсть, зажимает язык между зубами и издаёт болезненный стон. Ганнибал старается не обижаться за столь нелестное сравнение. — Кажется, я вообще перестал спать.

— Ты проник в разум Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, — кивает Ганнибал, — и вот теперь он остаётся в твоём разуме даже после смерти. Почему ты продолжаешь об этом думать?

— Я мог бы помочь ей, — шипит Уилл.

Эбигейл Хоббс. Ганнибал склоняет голову в сторону.

— И теперь ты видишь её в качестве суррогатной дочери?

Уилл хрипит, обнажая край зубов достаточно, чтобы Ганнибал увидел их ровную чёткую грань, прежде чем выдохнуть и сделать попытку расслабиться.

— Я чувствую необходимость… защитить её, — говорит он, и Ганнибал кивает. Он действительно понимает его. — Джек уверен, что она помогала отцу убивать тех девушек.

— Что думаешь ты?

— Думаю, что это очень легко… полюбить убийцу. — Он снова поднимает взгляд и прикладывает все силы, чтобы удержать его. Ганнибалу кажется, что он замечает краткий проблеск Питера, но Уилл уже прячет глаза, вздыхает и снова напряжённо смотрит в пол. — Он был её отцом, и она любила его. Даже после всего случившегося... он был хорошим отцом. Я верю в это.

— Ты веришь в это, потому что воображаешь вашу схожесть, — замечает Ганнибал. Уилл смотрит на него исподлобья и хмурится. — И тебе не хочется видеть себя убийцей или хищником, лишь отцом, который любит и заботится о своей дочери. Вполне достойно.

— Думаю, Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс считал так же. Честь. Лояльность. Семья. А теперь ещё дюжина мёртвых девушек впридачу.

— Многие умирали и за меньшее, — отвечает Ганнибал.

То, как Уилл смотрит на него — медленно, оценивающе — напоминает Ганнибалу взгляд изголодавшегося животного. Уилл изголодался. По настоящей жизни, по прикосновениям, по связям… и, как подозревает Ганнибал, по искренним эмоциям. Он проводит столько времени, понимая и отражая других, что для себя уже ничего не остаётся. Но именно в этот момент Ганнибалу становится ясно, что костюм профайлера Уилла Грэма совершенно точно не является подлинным.

Нужно будет изучить оставшиеся три.

~

Через какое-то время не остается сил игнорировать этот прожигающий затылок взгляд. Ганнибал оборачивается, не отвлекаясь от высокой и чисто взятой ноты сопрано, чтобы увидеть, как Франклин смотрит на него с едва сдерживаемым помешательством.

Он снова обращает своё внимание к сцене, закрывает глаза и позволяет музыке увлечь себя. Пение уносит его мысли во Флоренцию, заставляет Ганнибала прочувствовать всю боль в голосе певицы, всю восторженную дрожь, а ещё вызывает воспоминания о Питере, и о том, как он очаровательно улыбался, когда Ганнибал сжимал его горло и пил сладкие стоны с его губ.

Как только голос замирает, Ганнибал встаёт первым, поднимая аплодисменты в зале. Затем уже присоединяется толпа, выносит его своим мощным потоком из зала, и там его вниманием завладевает миссис Комеда. С бокалом шампанского в руке и липкой, слащавой улыбкой на губах. Он улыбается в ответ.

— Ганнибал, вы так давно не готовили для нас должным образом, — заявляет она в качестве приветствия и тут же получает благодарное поддакивание от своей маленькой свиты, которую постоянно водит за собой.

Улыбка Ганнибала становится шире.

— Приходите, и я приготовлю для вас снова, — говорит он. Действительно, он давно уже не устраивал званых вечеров для элиты общества Балтимора, которых прилюдно именовал своими друзьями. Беделия более честно назвала их игрушками. Всё-таки порой она бывает удивительно прозорлива. Что поделать, даже величайшие мужи находят удовольствие в подхалимстве.

Миссис Комеда подходит ближе и сжимает его локоть рукой.

— Я сказала _должным образом_. Видели когда-нибудь, как он готовит? — обращается к своему спутнику, который цепляется за неё взглядом. Он выглядит раза в два моложе и носит смокинг с той же грацией, что и фаршированная индейка. — Это целое представление. Он устраивал такие изысканные ужины. — Она снова смотрит на Ганнибала и улыбается, попивая шампанское. — Вы меня слышали. _Устраивал_.

Ганнибал посылает ей лучезарную, тёплую улыбку.

— И устрою вновь, — заверяет он, — как только снизойдёт вдохновение. Наслаждение нельзя подгонять. Оно должно явиться само.

— Это званый ужин, Ганнибал, а не единорог.

— Но ведь наслаждение — это и есть сама жизнь… — замечает Ганнибал. Он осознаёт тень за своей спиной и оборачивается, наблюдая Франклина, подпрыгивающего на месте от нетерпения и сияющего как натёртый пятак. Он так и застывает в широкой и приветливой улыбке. Чуть дальше за ним стоит тёмнокожий мужчина с чёрными, изучающими глазами. А рядом с мужчиной…

Ганнибал моргает. Это Уилл. Но не Уилл.

И совершенно точно не Питер.

Его взгляд даже не касается Ганнибала, он смотрит лишь на миссис Комеду. Похоже, они хорошо знакомы, потому что та встречает его нежной улыбкой, и застенчивый румянец ползёт по её щекам. Может быть, не друзья, но давние знакомые наверняка. Ганнибал чувствует расплывающийся в воздухе запах женских феромонов.

— Вкладываешь жизнь в живот и продолжаешь жить, — заканчивает он свою фразу, но миссис Комеда больше не обращает на него внимания. Она улыбается не-Уиллу и протягивает руку, чтобы тот легко пожал её.

— Рад снова видеть вас, миссис Комеда, — говорит он. Голос низкий и чарующий. Почти кокетливый, и с акцентом, которого Ганнибал не замечал ни у Уилла, ни у Питера. Он говорит, как высокородный потомок голубых кровей, нежно берёт её руку в перчатке и едва касается губами пальцев. Её румянец становится почти вульгарным.

— И я вас, Чарльз, — шепчет она с придыханием.

… Забавно.

Миссис Комеда тепло смеётся и трёт пальцы после того, как Чарльз отпускает её руку.

— Ганнибал, кажется, этот молодой человек ищет вашего внимания, — говорит она, выгибая одну бровь, поскольку пританцовывание Франклина становится уже неприличным. Он дёргается, как щенок лабрадора, желающий помочиться на дорогой ковёр, абсолютно выбиваясь из компании своего молчаливого друга и чрезвычайно породистого Чарльза.

Ганнибал заставляет себя улыбнуться и протягивает руку, чтобы пожать уже давно протянутую ладонь Франклина.

— Здравствуйте, — нейтрально проговаривает он.

— Здрасьте! — отвечает Франклин, энергично сотрясая его руку, обхватив обеими своими потными ладонями. Ганнибал изо всех сил сопротивляется желанию отдёрнуть кисть. — Я так рад вас видеть. Это мои друзья, Тобиас и Чарльз. Ну, точнее, мой друг — Тобиас. А Чарльз — его.

Ганнибал приподнимает бровь, улавливая тонко завуалированную ревность в голосе Франклина. Он кивает Тобиасу, который возвращает вежливый кивок, и устремляется глазами к Чарльзу. Чарльз отвечает на его взгляд не уклоняясь, без улыбки, но и не хмуро, скорее _равнодушно_. Он стоит очень близко к Тобиасу, но совсем иначе, чем Франклин. Это не отчаянная, подчинительная позиция. Это власть. Тобиас — его собственность, и тот с лёгкостью позволяет ему это демонстрировать.

Ганнибал решается первым поздороваться именно с Тобиасом.

— Добрый вечер.

— Откуда вы знаёте друг друга? — встревает миссис Комеда. Её тон пропитан тем же отвращением к Франклину, которое звучит в голосе Уилла леденящим ядом, как только разговор касается Джека.

Ганнибал улыбается.

— Должна же остаться хоть какая-то тайна в моей жизни за пределами оперы.

При этих словах Чарльз высокомерно и холодно хмыкает.

— Тайна и стыд зачастую идут рука об руку, — замечает он, и Ганнибал впервые видит едва заметное отражение эмоций на застывшем лице Тобиаса. Он с заботой смотрит на Чарльза, и его лицо преображается в улыбке. Тобиас кладёт руку Чарльзу на поясницу, что опасно бьёт по самообладанию Ганнибала острым уколом ревности. Нет, он должен быть выше подобных чувств. В конце концов Чарльза он даже не знает.

Не знает этого франта, одетого с иголочки, с зачёсанными и уложенными гелем волосами, с едва заметно темнеющей, пробившейся за день щетиной. И в то же время узнаёт каждую его черту. Шея закрыта воротом сорочки, но Ганнибал всё равно видит проступающие отметины от собственных зубов. Интересно, видел ли Тобиас Чарльза таким, каким Ганнибал видел Питера, обнажал ли Чарльз перед ним своё бесстыжее тело, подставлял ли покорное горло?

— Я один из его пациентов, — прерывает Франклин наблюдение Ганнибала за новым костюмом Уилла. Приходится вдохнуть через нос, чтобы расслабиться.

— Вам понравилось выступление? — спрашивает Ганнибал, не сводя глаз с Чарльза.

Тот абсолютно хладнокровен, но где-то в глубине глаз всё же мерцает едва заметное отражение улыбки Питера.

— Мне понравилось, — говорит Франклин быстрее, чем необходимо в приличном обществе. — Всё до последней секунды.

Ганнибал сопротивляется желанию продемонстрировать Франклину зубы, показать опасный оскал. Перед ним Уилл, ещё одна его грань, доступная для рассмотрения и изучения, а этот надоедливый мелкий человечишка продолжает его отвлекать. Однако он сразу же признаёт собственную потерю контроля. В нынешней партии он не может позволить себе говорить с ним свободно.

— Не рассказывайте слишком много. Оставьте нам что-нибудь для обсуждения на следующей неделе, — отвечает он добродушно, но твёрдо. — Франклин, рад был видеть вас. Тобиас, Чарльз, приятно познакомиться.

Он пожимает им по очереди руки.

Тобиас улыбается и снова кладёт ладонь Чарльзу на спину.

— Мы должны идти, — замечает он, Чарльз кивает, и совсем новая улыбка озаряет его лицо. Эта выглядит предвкушающей. Они уходят, а Ганнибал всё смотрит им вслед. Рука до сих пор хранит тепло от прикосновения Чарльза.

Затем Ганнибал оборачивается к миссис Комеда и её пастве, застывшей в ожидании.

— Кто-нибудь голоден? — шутит он, и они смеются, словно овцы, блеющие по дороге на бойню.

~

— Сукин сын, — рычит Джек, вытирая лицо рукой и не снимая при этом перчатки. — Он забрал её сердце.

Картина, открывающаяся перед Ганнибалом, и вправду не для слабонервных. Однако это отнюдь не отменяет её зрелищности. Даже несмотря на то, что она не являет для Ганнибала ничего нового — ровно то же самое, что он оставил на этом месте несколько часов назад, создавая свою новую идеальную композицию.

Он смотрит на место преступления с любовью творца, в то время как Джек тяжело вздыхает.

— Это Потрошитель, — говорит он.

Что ж, по крайней мере агент Кроуфорд замечает хотя бы очевидные истины.

В помещении больше никого не осталось. Только Ганнибал, Джек и Уилл. Уилл сканирует сцену оценивающим взглядом, пробегается глазами взад-вперёд, словно смывает кровь слой за слоем, восстанавливает кожный покров, стирает порезы и ушибы с тела до тех пор, пока не остаётся только женщина, мёртвая и мраморно-белая, застывшая в своей коленопреклонённой красоте перед алтарём.

— Я привожу её сюда, чтобы почувствовать себя ближе к богу, — шепчет Уилл, делая шаг вперёд. Он пробегает пальцами в перчатках по её губам столь нежно, как это сделал бы любовник. Уилл наклоняется и застывает в сантиметрах от её лица, почти даруя ей поцелуй. Он колеблется лишь несколько секунд, завороженно глядя в её подёрнутые предсмертной дымкой усталые глаза. — Она моя… последовательница. Она любит меня. Я вижу, как сильно она любит меня даже после собственной смерти.

Он отклоняется назад и внезапно чувственно цепляет большими пальцами порезы по обе стороны уголков её рта. Челюсть пришлось вывернуть, чтобы имитировать застывшее в вечности шипение змеи, голова склонилась, и язык теперь вываливался набок, как у задыхающейся собаки.

Уилл скользит руками по горлу, и его колени в одно мгновение почти подкашиваются. Ганнибал не может видеть его лица, но Уилл очень быстро берёт себя в руки и выпрямляется.

— Я обвязываю верёвками её шею и грудь. Прибиваю за петли к полу, растягиваю, чтобы она не смогла пошевелиться. Надрезаю скальпелем рот, смакуя её крики. А она молится, молится мне, захлёбываясь кровью, умоляет остановиться. Она надеется, что я оставлю ей жизнь, если она продолжит взывать ко мне.

Он отступает назад и всё-таки падает на колени, задыхаясь. Руки начинают дрожать, и Уилл кладёт их на выступающие края грудной клетки, надрезанные и вывернутые, чтобы обнажить место, где скрывается сердце. Прямо сейчас оно находится в подвале Ганнибала, вместе с желудком, печенью и кишечником, в преддверии ужина, запланированного на эти выходные.

— Я разрываю её грудную клетку голыми руками, — продолжает Уилл. — Это мой ей подарок. Она мечтала отдать мне своё сердце, и я принимаю этот дар. Я обещаю поглотить его именно так, как она и хотела. Я…

Уилл снова задыхается, спотыкается в своих словах, и оседает на пол так неуклюже, будто его толкнули. Он смотрит на жертву, тяжело дыша, и дрожит всё сильнее. Ганнибал слышит, как с его уст срывается отчаянный, нуждающийся скулёж.

— Она жаждала отдать мне всё. Даже собственную душу. И я забираю её, подобно тому, как бог забирает жертву слуги своего. — Голос слабеет, и Уилл обессилено закрывает глаза. — Таков мой замысел.

— Уилл? — зовёт Джек, делая шаг вперёд, Ганнибал сразу же следует за ним. Уилл обнимает себя руками, и окровавленные перчатки оставляют неаккуратные мазки на его одежде и коже. Красный — невероятно красивый цвет, он идёт очень многим, но только на Уилле смотрится совершенно, уникально _естественным_ , будто бы созданным исключительно для того, чтобы Уилл носил его на собственной коже.

Его щёки мокрые от слёз, и когда Уилл поднимает взгляд, хоть тот и защищён стёклами очков, в глазах читается вся глубина безответной и безнадёжной влюблённости.

— Он слышал, — шепчет Уилл с неприятной ухмылкой.

— Кто слышал? — требует Джек в ответ.

Дыхание Уилла оседает одним неуверенным, зыбким выдохом. Он улыбается, пусть и в болезненном восхищении. И сейчас абсолютно не способен говорить.

— Фредди Лаундс опубликовала статью о некоем блогере, инкогнито пишущем письма Потрошителю, — отмечает Ганнибал, глядя на труп перед собой. Он чувствует, как глаза Джека обращаются к нему. — В одном из своих писем он рисует картину, где Потрошитель пожирает его сердце.

Джек пару раз моргает и снова смотрит на женщину.

— Так и… это что? Любовная записка от Потрошителя?

Уилл поднимает глаза вверх, избегая взглядом и одного и другого. Его лицо блестит от слёз, по вискам и шее струится пот, который уже пропитал воротник куртки. Ганнибалу хочется слизать его в том месте, где он бисеринками собирается на загривке.

— Волчица воет, призывая свою пару, — шепчет Уилл. — Какой у волка остаётся выбор, кроме как бежать на её зов?

— Ты думаешь, что Потрошитель пытается связаться с S? — рычит Джек.

— Он наконец-то нашёл кого-то, кто его по-настоящему заинтересовал, — бормочет Ганнибал.

При взгляде на него глаза Уилла загораются жестоким тёмно-зелёным огнём.

— Найди S, и она приведёт тебя к Потрошителю, — говорит он хрипло и зло. Ганнибал не понимает, откуда взялась эта злость и жестокость. Разве подобное зрелище настолько ему не по душе? Разве оно вызывает в нём отвращение?

Уилл отталкивается, становясь на ноги, и предплечьем вытирает лицо, лишь размазывая по нему кровь и пот. Дышит он тяжело, затаивая дыхание точно так же, как и Питер, когда Ганнибал вбивался в его тело и упрашивал отпустить, отдать себя целиком.

— Полагаю, ты думаешь, что S это женщина, — замечает Ганнибал, приподнимая брови.

— Не знаю, — качает головой Уилл. Голос по-прежнему слабый, руки всё так же трясутся. Он кажется беспомощным, и от этого ещё более ожесточённым. — Я не уверен.

— Возможно, настало время нанести визит мисс Лаундс, — мягко произносит Ганнибал, выпрямляясь. Джек смотрит на него, непонимающе приподняв бровь. — Она, несомненно, сможет пролить свет на этот вопрос.

~

ВЕРНЫЙ ПОСЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬ ПОТРОШИТЕЛЯ ВЗБЕШЁН НОВЫМ УБИЙСТВОМ В БАЛТИМОРСКОМ ОПЕРНОМ ТЕАТРЕ

ДОРОГИЕ ЧИТАТЕЛИ, эта история и вправду начинает обрастать мясом и становится всё более грандиозной. Как вы, без сомнения, знаете, Чесапикский Потрошитель начал привлекать внимание не только испуганных граждан, дрожащих в своих кроватях, и безалаберных профайлеров ФБР. S, самый заядлый и обожающий поклонник этого серийного убийцы, написал очередное неотслеживаемое в сети послание.

Но это не самая интересная часть, уважаемые читатели. Похоже, что убийство Арчера Вэнса, тромбониста балтиморского симфонического оркестра, который снискал свою популярность лишь после того, как стал человеком-виолончелью, заставило S написать письмо не о любви, а о гневе. И я, конечно же, размещаю его здесь для вас:

_Как, чёрт возьми, ты посмел!_

_Ты предал меня. Ты согласился никогда не предавать это огласке. Ты обещал._

_И теперь мне ничего не остаётся, кроме как убить тебя._

_S._

Как же так? Их с Потрошителем любовь уже остыла? Я отправилась к руководителю отдела бихевиористики ФБР Джеку Кроуфорду с этим письмом, и он ответил следующее: «Убийство мистера Вэнса, несомненно, стало для всех трагедией, но у нас есть авторитетное мнение, что преступление совершил не Потрошитель. Это подражатель, причём небрежный. Остались некоторые улики. Больше я ничего не могу сказать по этому поводу».

Я даже не сомневаюсь, что это самое «авторитетное мнение» — как раз и есть мистер Уилл Грэм, недо-агент и криминальный профайлер ФБР. И его погоня за дикими гусями уже стоила жизни одному невинному человеку. Сколько ещё должно пострадать, прежде чем Потрошитель предстанет перед судом?

Знайте, дорогие читатели, я поставила своим основным приоритетом выяснить личность S. И уверена, что эта новость заставит весь наш кровавый оркестр разбежаться.

Фредди Лаундс, специально для _TattleCrime_.

~

Питер прибывает в дом Ганнибала точно к назначенному времени. Он снова гладко выбрит, к восторгу хозяина дома, и вновь очаровательно улыбается, когда Ганнибал забирает его пальто и ведёт в столовую.

Стол накрыт на двоих — один прибор во главе стола, один по левую сторону. Питер спокойно занимает отведённое ему место. Он внимательно наблюдает, как Ганнибал наполняет его бокал вином, затем исчезает на кухне и появляется вновь с двумя тарелками.

— Сегодня вечером мы будем есть свиную корейку с камберлендским соусом из красных фруктов, — произносит он, устраивая тарелку перед Питером и поворачивая так, чтобы мясо было ближе к нему. Затем Ганнибал ставит свою тарелку и садится за стол.

— Удивительно насыщенный цвет, — благодарно бормочет Питер, вооружаясь вилкой и ножом.

Ганнибал улыбается.

— Вдохновение пришло, — отвечает он. Очень конкретное вдохновение чудесным мазком крови на лице Уилла ровно за день до этого. — Свинья — крайне простое, но универсальное животное.

Питер блаженно выдыхает, отправляя первый кусочек мяса в рот. Но звук очень быстро меняется на гораздо более приятный стон, и он закрывает глаза, мягко скользит вилкой по губам, неторопливо жуя и смакуя вкус, прежде чем проглотить.

Ганнибал завороженно наблюдает за тем, как он ест, очарованный движением его челюсти и горла. Питер очень странно держит приборы, почти прижимая нож и вилку к седлу большого пальца и удерживая тонкую часть между верхними фалангами указательного и среднего, будто кончики его пальцев чрезмерно чувствительны, чтобы сжимать хоть что-либо. Ганнибал склоняет голову набок, когда замечает доказательство своей теории в виде неглубоких порезов на подушечках.

Он рассматривает возможность спросить об этом, но задаётся вопросом, что сможет ответить ему Питер.

— Ты превосходный повар, — говорит Питер, прежде чем поддеть второй кусочек. Ганнибал улыбается — по крайней мере это хотя бы настоящий комплимент. Люди буквально боготворят его блюда. Он вдыхает, глотая смешок, при мысли о том, как бы все эти светские зазнайки отреагировали, скажи он, _чем именно_ кормит их. — Возможно, это первая домашняя еда, которую я пробовал за последние годы, и, несомненно, лучшая.

— Я очень осторожен с тем, что помещаю в своё тело, — тихо произносит Ганнибал, губами снимая мясо с вилки. Вкус соуса терпкий и богатый, прекрасно оттеняет свинину. — Искусству кулинарии я научился давным-давно, ещё до переезда в Америку.

— Никогда не рассматривал возможность превратить это в свою профессию?

Ганнибал поднимает глаза, разглядывая Питера. Его лицо столь же открыто, как и всегда, в отличии от холодного безразличия Чарльза или закрытого, оборонительного поведения Уилла. И глаза сейчас серо-голубые, яркие и необычайно красивые.

— Я считаю, что твоя страсть никогда не должна становиться средством зарабатывания денег, — мягко отвечает он, и Питер лукаво улыбается, переводя взгляд на свою тарелку.

— Осуждаешь мой образ жизни, — говорит он, но в словах совсем не слышится обиды.

— Просто пытаюсь понять, — пожимает плечами Ганнибал. — Да и вряд ли я имею право судить другого за то, каким путём он пытается выжить.

— Ты считаешь, что именно это я и делаю? Выживаю? Не получаю удовольствия от своей работы? — Питер берёт бокал вина и немного пригубляет, кончики пальцев прижимаются к стеклу в жажде успокоительной прохлады.

— Если бы ты не получал от этого удовольствия, то сомневаюсь, что делал бы свою работу столь хорошо, — говорит Ганнибал, отрезая себе очередной кусок свинины, и прожёвывает его, запивая вином.

Питер улыбается.

— Жестокость в сопровождении комплимента, — мягко замечает он, уделяя внимание еде. Кончики пальцев задевают метал приборов, что заставляет его немного поморщиться. — Ты из тех людей, которые предпочитают держать своих друзей на крючке, позволяя им отчаянно тянуться за каждым оброненным добрым словом.

— А ты отдаёшь своим друзьям всё, чего они якобы желают, без ограничений, зная, что им всегда будет мало. — Улыбка Питера расползается шире. — Ты должен быть осторожен с тем, как охотно ты обслуживаешь своих друзей. Привязанность может быстро превратиться в одержимость.

— Так вот чего ты боишься, Ганнибал? — спрашивает Питер. — Поглотить меня?

— Напротив, я нахожу эту идею восхитительной.

Глаза Питера вспыхивают, и он опускает приборы на тарелку — та уже практически пуста. Он осматривает столовую Ганнибала с тщательно выстроенной маской вежливого интереса, взгляд замирает на картине _«Леда и лебедь»_ , висящей над камином в обрамлении рогов.

— Извращение во имя искусства, — бормочет Питер, кивая в сторону картины.

Ганнибал следит за его взглядом.

— Ты знаешь историю этого полотна? — спрашивает он.

Питер кивает.

— Бог Зевс принял форму лебедя, чтобы соблазнить и совратить Леду, обычную греческую деву, — отвечает он. — Зевс вообще любил играть с формами. Бык. Мешок с монетами. Муж своей пассии. — Он внезапно разражается искренним, самоуничижительный смехом. — Теперь я нахожу определённое сходство.

— Да, ты обладаешь замечательной способностью адаптироваться, — мягко улыбается Ганнибал.

— Ссылаешься на оперу?

— Я был удивлён видеть тебя там.

— Приятно удивлён? — уточняет Питер. Его голос звучит столь же нежно, как когда он спрашивал: «Хочешь, я помогу расслабиться?», «Хочешь, чтобы я показал?». Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, встречаясь взглядом с Ганнибалом.

— Да, — улыбается Ганнибал. — Только тебе следовало бы подобрать компанию подостойнее.

— Тобиас учит меня играть на скрипке, — говорит Питер.

Ганнибал приподнимает бровь.

— Значит, он не клиент?

Питер улыбается, застенчиво и ласково.

— Я этого не говорил.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что другие твои клиенты это табу в темах для беседы.

— Обстоятельства… изменились. — Внезапно в голосе Питера разрастается острый, обжигающий гнев, который прежде Ганнибал замечал только в Уилле. Что бы ни случилось, что бы Питер-или-Чарльз не делали для Тобиаса, сейчас он явно менее чем лоялен к этому человеку. А быть может, это лишь уловка, способствующая упрочнению привязанности Ганнибала, заставляющая показать, что Питер — самый верный и любящий друг, что Ганнибалу не следует ревновать или бояться.

Но Ганнибал чувствует — существует ещё какая-то причина, лежащая в основе этого гнева. Каждый ход Питера просчитан до мелочей. Он художник, и каждое слово ложится ещё одним выверенным мазком кисти на холст.

— Поэтому у тебя болят пальцы? — спрашивает Ганнибал, кивая на его руку, обхватившую ножку бокала и ласкающую стекло, будто щёку любимого ребёнка.

— Тобиас верит в подлинность, — улыбается Питер. — Он импортирует жильные струны из Италии, на них очень сложно играть. — Затем он глубоко вдыхает и смотрит Ганнибалу в глаза. — Ты же знаешь историю Шахерезады?

—  _Арабские ночи_ , — кивает Ганнибал. — Новая сказка каждую ночь, чтобы спасти ей жизнь, до тех пор, пока муж не влюбляется в неё.

— Будь то сказка или _песня_ , любого зверя можно приручить, если обеспечить ему достаточно развлечений.

Губы Ганнибала складываются в миниатюрную улыбку.

— Опасаешься за свою шею, Питер?

Питер тихонько хмыкает, дёргает уголком рта, обнажая зубы в полуулыбке-полуусмешке.

— Думаешь, Леда боялась? — бормочет он достаточно тихо, так что Ганнибалу приходится наклониться к нему, чтобы расслышать. Он чувствует терпкий запах сладкого соуса на его губах, лёгкий намёк на лосьон после бритья и аромат лемонграсса от шампуня. — Когда она почувствовала, как Зевс подошёл к ней. Когда он толкнулся между её ног и изнасиловал её, как думаешь, она боялась?

Ганнибал сглатывает.

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Думаю, она билась в экстазе.

Питер поднимает бокал вина и делает долгий глоток, обнажая шею перед голодным взглядом Ганнибала.

— Как грубо, — говорит он с лёгким вздохом и отставляет бокал в сторону.

Это дерзость, это вызов — волчица воет, призывая свою пару. Ганнибал всегда получал наслаждение от охоты, от выслеживания жертвы, но ещё больше он наслаждается осознанием полной определённости в тот миг, когда добыча окончательно побеждена. Когда слёзы и крики превращаются в стоны, всхлипы и тихие, отчаянные мольбы.

— Заканчивай ужин, — произносит Ганнибал, обращая всё внимание на свою тарелку. — Тогда мы сможем приступить к поиску более интересных для тебя развлечений.


	4. Chapter 4

_Это игра, и ты играешь по чужим правилам._  
Это стадо, и ты в нём всего лишь овца.  
Это песня под дудочку, чтобы убаюкать твои подозрения.  
Это ложь, и ты купился на неё, втянулся, подсел и завяз.  
Рука, пожатая тобой, тебе же вслед показывает фак.  
Мошенничество и обман, трусливый король  
Бросает ложь тебе в лицо, а ты лишь нежно целуешь кольцо.  
Это катастрофа.

Welcome to the Breakdown — Rise Against

~

— В мире творческих начинаний постоянно идёт дискуссия об ответственности зрителя и о нравственном намерении художника.

Питер поднимает бровь и склоняет голову в сторону. Он внимательно рассматривает Ганнибала поверх стакана с портвейном, затем опускает взгляд и делает глоток. Звук его горла, изящно проглатывающего жидкость, оглушительно громкий в опустившейся на них тишине. А сама тишина тяжёлая, опасная, подобно высокой траве, скрывающей крадущегося тигра, лишь жёлтые глаза вспыхивают и концентрируются на добыче.

— Думаешь, намерение значит так много? — спрашивает Питер, быстро слизывая капельку портвейна с нижней губы. — Например, я могу сказать что-то оскорбительное, и независимо от того, что я имел в виду, реакция на мои слова будет ощущаться до конца разговора. — Он хитро улыбается. — Или же моментально прервёт его.

— Ты желаешь верить, что власть лежит на получателе, потому что без неё ты находишься в гораздо более уязвимом положении, чем хотел бы.

Питер низко и хрипло смеётся. Смех заставляет его глаза мерцать, отражая картину беззаботного веселья. Сейчас он напоминает Ганнибалу лесную нимфу: ранимую, застенчиво открытую и полную радостного ожидания. После выпитого его щёки окрашиваются нежным румянцем, но речь чёткая, слова твёрдые. Даже под воздействием алкоголя его глаза и язык столь же остры, как и всегда.

— Я заставляю тебя чувствовать себя уязвимым, Ганнибал?

— Это не то слово, которое я решил бы использовать, — отвечает Ганнибал, потому что не может признаться даже самому себе, что Питер всё же заставляет его _что-то_ чувствовать. В конце концов он мастер вызывать в людях сильные эмоции и формировать привязанность, в этом у Ганнибала сомнений не возникает. — Просто мне кажется, что я пытаюсь дотянуться до чего-то, подвешенного над огромной ямой.

— О! Икар, тогда, — говорит Питер, улыбаясь всё шире. Он сидит на кожаном тёмно-коричневом диване в гостиной, запрокинув лодыжку на колено другой ноги, и опирается локтём в подлокотник, к которому задумчиво прижимает стакан с портвейном. Идеальная картина томящейся красоты. Другой рукой он рассеянно водит по бедру, отслеживая большим пальцем складки на брюках, образующиеся в результате столь эффектно закинутого колена. — Думаешь, я бы позволил тебе?

— Позволил мне что? — уточняет Ганнибал.

— Думаешь, я бы поддерживал в тебе подобную зависимость, если бы наша дружба могла причинить тебе вред? — спрашивает Питер, и на мгновение его манера речи становится ужасающе похожей на поведение Беделии, так что Ганнибалу приходится взять паузу, пытаясь рассмотреть огромное количество альтернативных значений, которые может иметь буквально каждое слово. Питер временами настолько точно отражает Беделию, что мысль об их удивительно глубокой связи, как будто бы даже родственной, поражает его уже не в первый раз. Он привык делать скидку на эмпатию, наблюдая слишком много недостатков этого дара, чтобы считать возможным более цельное отражение чужого характера, но когда Питер начинает говорить как она, двигаться как она, имитировать её растягивание гласных, словно сойка-пересмешница, Ганнибала переполняет странное чувство опасного замещения.

— Не думаю, что ты сделаешь нечто подобное, — наконец выговаривает он. — Но ты не единственный, с кем я сражаюсь.

Питер издаёт хмыканье, которое быстро перерастает в лающий смех, а затем делает ещё один глоток.

— Ты ссылаешься на мои… как ты их назвал? Человеческие костюмы?

Ганнибал кивает.

— Не думаю, что это отдельные личности. Ты не страдаешь ни от диссоциативного, ни от множественного расстройства личности. Одно время я подозревал шизофрению, но, конечно же, она тоже отпадает. Ты просто переходишь от одной личности к другой столь же легко, как я меняю комплекты одежды.

Питер не отвечает, улыбка всё ещё держится на губах, уже выцветшая и скорее снисходительная.

— Тебя это волнует? — наконец задаёт он вопрос.

— Любого человека можно обвинить в том, что он приспосабливает свою личность к окружению, — пожимает плечами Ганнибал. — Я и сам так делаю.

Питер смеётся.

— Это не то, о чём я спросил, — замечает он, и Ганнибал возвращает улыбку. А вдруг Питер понимает, что он мотылёк, запутавшийся в паутине, знает, что в ловушке, но надеется успеть убежать вовремя? У него напрочь отсутствует первобытный инстинкт добычи, чувство самосохранения, столь ярко проявляющееся в Уилле, ничто не может вызвать шевеление волос на затылке, почувствовать дискомфорт, когда Ганнибал удерживает взгляд. Как будто у каждой нейронной сети в его мозге есть свой выключатель, и он включает и отключает их, исходя из собственных нужд.

— Говорить о твоих клиентах нам запрещено, — произносит Ганнибал. В глазах Питера проскальзывает странный блеск, и он кивает. — Можем ли мы обсуждать твои костюмы?

— Одно провоцирует другое. — Питер будто пытается сдержать улыбку, но уголки его губ всё же немного дёргаются. В мягком и тёплом освещении гостиной его глаза кажутся ещё более зелёными и тёмными.

Ганнибал моргает.

— Костюм создаётся под клиента, или наоборот?

Питер улыбается, обнажая край зубов, и снова делает глоток. Чтобы провернуть это, не меняя позы, приходится слегка запрокинуть голову и предоставить идеально длинную шею под голодный взгляд Ганнибала. Он допивает остатки одним махом и со вздохом отставляет пустой стакан. Не просит обновить, да и Ганнибал не предлагает.

— Интересная концепция «Курица или яйцо», — говорит Питер, поворачивая голову, чтобы удобнее было рассматривать собеседника. Сейчас Ганнибал сидит в кресле напротив дивана, не дальше, чем это было в кабинете, но пространство между ними — по-уютному тихое и приглушённо тёмное. Он знает, что Питер сейчас сыт и приятно пьян от еды и питья, предоставленного хозяином, что лёгкие его сейчас наполнены запахами этого дома, а голова блаженно пуста, за исключением его непосредственных обязанностей, вытекающих из визита. — Я встретил своего первого клиента и создал человеческий костюм непосредственно под него, лишь для того, чтобы в скором времени мне это наскучило, и пришлось искать нового клиента, дабы стать кем-то иным? Или же, продолжая метафору, однажды я облачился в костюм и внезапно понял, что мне некуда его носить?

Ганнибал хмыкает, не стараясь подавить улыбку.

— Все мы люди, и вынуждены искать сходство друг в друге, — замечает он, придвигаясь вперёд и упираясь локтями в колени. Питер, томно улыбаясь, копирует его позу и задумчиво складывает пальцы под подбородком, чтобы поддержать голову. — Ты же способен найти сходство в любом. Но как ты их выбираешь?

Улыбка Питера растворяется в хищной усмешке.

— Спрашиваешь о моих принципах отбора?

— Именно.

Питер хмыкает и прикрывает глаза, он делает медленный вдох через нос, всё это время наблюдая за Ганнибалом из-под опущенных ресниц, и слегка приоткрывает губы на выдохе.

— А что, если я скажу тебе, что у меня их нет?

— Мне пришлось бы назвать тебя лжецом, — мягко улыбается Ганнибал.

— Мы контролируем свою судьбу не больше, чем вращение Земли или движение звёзд. Я могу завтра же утром разбиться на машине и в неотложке встретить нового клиента, который будет бороться за мою жизнь. Я могу обслужить женщину, приветливо улыбнувшуюся мне на кассе в супермаркете.

— Это свидетельствует об опасном уровне недостатка контроля, — бормочет Ганнибал. Он помнит слова Питера о пяти костюмах, но это не обязательно должно коррелироваться с количеством клиентов. Ганнибал переносит вес с ноги на ногу и опускает глаза, застигнутый на неудобной по какой-то неизведанной причине мысли о том, как много человек наложили свою лапу на Питера. На _Уилла_.

Тот смешно фыркает.

— Перефразировав нашего общего друга, — шепчет он, и Ганнибал тут же с интересом поднимает на него глаза. — Когда волчица воет, призывая свою пару, какой у волка есть выбор, кроме как бежать на её зов.

— Уилл, — выдыхает Ганнибал, но Питер улыбается ему своей искренней открытой улыбкой.

— Моё существование чисто реакционное, Ганнибал, — говорит он. — Ты позвал меня, и вот я здесь. Уилл зовёт тебя, и ты идёшь на его зов. Остальные… — Питер внезапно отводит взгляд на один из книжных шкафов, занимающих почти все стены в гостиной. Он густо сглатывает, и на долю секунды его рука сжимает подлокотник дивана до побелевших костяшек.

— Ты сказал, что обстоятельства изменились, — вспоминает Ганнибал, Питер коротко кивает и облизывает губы, так и не посмотрев на Ганнибала. Лицо постепенно разглаживается, и все странные метаморфозы — напряжение в глазах, сжатие челюсти, складка между бровями — тают столь же быстро, как лёд на солнце. Когда же он снова встречает взгляд Ганнибала, не остаётся ни единого мерцания сложных эмоций даже в глубине зеленоватой радужки. — Я должен за тебя волноваться?

Питер только беззаботно смеётся.

— Я не могу контролировать твоё беспокойство, — отвечает он. — Ты будешь волноваться в любом случае, позволю я тебе или нет.

Ганнибал кивает, признав правоту этой точки зрения, и быстро поднимается на ноги.

— В таком случае, возможно, сейчас у меня получится успокоить оба наших разума, — замечает он и предлагает руку. Питер лукаво смотрит на протянутую ладонь и вкладывает в неё свою, позволяя переплести пальцы и вытащить себя с дивана. — По крайней мере на некоторое время.

~

Ганнибал ведёт Питера в спальню, заводит внутрь и закрывает дверь, позволяя ему осмотреться, проникнуться окружением. По сравнению с остальной частью дома эта комната относительно проста: паркет светлого дерева с рисунком из завивающихся спиралей, мягкий кремовый ковёр по обе стороны от кровати. Трюмо и шкафы более тёмные, как и каркас кровати. Постельное бельё лазурно-серого оттенка, тумбочки с тяжёлыми светильниками и диковинный декор с красным блюдом над изголовьем. У изножья небольшая лазурная оттоманка, камин с изящным стеклянным столиком и креслами перед ним, образующими миниатюрную версию его кабинета.

Питер улыбается, свободно сложив руки за спиной. Он обводит глазами тёмно-синий потолок, а затем оборачивается к Ганнибалу, изучая его так же внимательно, как и предметы интерьера, при этом не скрывая призрачной улыбки на губах. Кивает на кресла.

— Для человека, получающего наслаждение от собственного одиночества, у тебя удивительно много мест для общения.

Ганнибал возвращает улыбку и жестом приглашает Питера присесть в одно из них. Тот садится ровно и даже не изучает через плечо Ганнибала, который отправляется к угловому комоду. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он открывал кому-либо эту часть своей спальни. И сейчас от предвкушения практически кружится голова.

— Скажи мне, Питер, — начинает он, и Питер кивком просит его продолжить. — Ты когда-нибудь разговаривал со своими остальными костюмами? Вызывал их образ, как будто бы они могут сидеть напротив тебя и участвовать в беседе?

Питер молчит. Ганнибал же занят изучением верхнего ящика комода. Он открывает его как шкатулку с сокровищами, или же ящик Пандоры, разглядывает блестящий металл, пластик и кожу. Как много вариантов…

Ганнибал кидает взгляд через плечо, и Питер прочищает горло. Он не оборачивается, смотрит куда-то перед собой, так что виден лишь его затемнённый профиль, словно понимает, что Ганнибал не хочет, чтобы он наблюдал, чтобы знал, что его ждёт.

— Они не такая уж хорошая компания, как ты можешь подумать, — наконец отвечает он. — Если бы они были здесь, я бы тебе не понадобился.

— Значит, ты веришь… в возможность их многократного использования? — уточняет Ганнибал, будучи не в силах унять своё прорывающееся веселье.

Питер смеётся и качает головой.

— Я просто говорю, что если бы Уилл или Чарльз, или кто-либо другой подходили бы тебе лучше, ты встретил бы именно его. Но тебе нужен был Питер. Итак, Питер это я. И мне нет нужды разговаривать с кем-либо из них. Как ты и сказал, они не спят. Все мы один и тот же человек, одетый в разные костюмы.

— Подозреваю, что некоторые из вас могут найти то, что мы делаем, несколько… грубым, — мягко произносит Ганнибал.

Питер смеётся глубоким грудным смехом, больше похожим на рык зверя.

— Если тебя беспокоит тема согласия, то заверяю, оно у тебя есть, искреннее и от всего сердца. — Он упирается взглядом в камин перед собой, и Ганнибал удовлетворённо хмыкает, рассматривая его затылок. — От всех участников.

— Ты играешь со своими словами, как кошка со шнурком, — замечает Ганнибал, а Питер усмехается, изо всех сил стараясь не обернуться. Ганнибал закрывает ящик, определившись с набором инструментов. Он подносит их к столику и раскладывает перед Питером.

— А ты также играешь с окружающими людьми, — произносит Питер, но голос едва громче шёпота. Ганнибал внимательно наблюдает за его лицом, пока тот рассматривает предметы на столе. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, скандального или опасного, как то, что находится в подвале, но Ганнибал всё же слегка обеспокоен, он надеется, что успеет уловить в глазах Питера реакцию, если тот почувствует сомнение в использовании чего-либо, кроме голых рук Ганнибала и его зубов.

Питер сглатывает и вытирает ладони о брюки. Он широко расставляет ноги и сдвигается к краю кресла, протягивая ладонь, но нерешительно зависает, сжимая пальцы. Поднимает взгляд и облизывает губы.

— Могу я? — просит он.

— Конечно, — разрешает Ганнибал.

Питер опускает глаза и невесомо проводит кончиками пальцев по гладкой деревянной ручке флоггера. Плети довольно длинные, с узлами на конце, но кожа очень мягкая, почти маслянистая. Он скорее предназначен для звукового воздействия, боль будет минимальной.

Затем Питер берёт флоггер в руки, одной обхватывает ручку, а другой — плети, сжимает достаточно сильно, так что костяшки белеют. Он будто пытается успокоить боль от порезов на пальцах, как до этого делал с бокалом вина. Веки трепещут, но лишь мгновение, а затем Питер сглатывает и откладывает плеть. Он переносит вес с ноги на ногу, и Ганнибал видит каждое его движение под прозрачным столом.

Рука Питера касается следующего инструмента. Блестящих чёрных пластиковых когтей с удобным основанием, чтобы удерживать их в руке. На самом деле, они предназначены для разделки мяса, но Ганнибалу всегда нравилось, как они ощущаются в ладони, и какие четкие глубокие борозды оставляют, позволяя при этом не использовать собственные ногти. Лицо никак не реагирует, а вот рука заметно трясётся, когда дотрагивается до зубчиков, а затем Питер сводит ноги, пытаясь скрыть проступающую эрекцию.

Последний предмет — странный даже для коллекции Ганнибала. Это прозрачная маска-намордник, предназначенная для ограничения человеческой челюсти и затягивающаяся ремешками на затылке. Она достаточно анатомична, повторяет все изгибы и имеет отверстия для дыхания.

Питер сглатывает и медленно проводит языком по нижней губе. Ганнибал с уважением относится к процессу изучения, стараясь не мешать, пока сам Питер не встречается с ним глазами.

— У меня всё ещё есть твоё согласие? — уточняет Ганнибал.

—  _Безоговорочное_ , — произносит Питер нетерпеливо и почти нагло. Он последний раз скользит пальцами по маске и убирает руки на колени.

Ганнибал улыбается и встаёт.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты разделся для меня.

Питер кивает, покусывая нижнюю губу и отталкивается руками от кресла.

— Но я должен тебя предупредить, — тихо шепчет он. — Я был холстом для многих художников.

Ганнибал делает паузу и непонимающе приподнимает бровь.

— Холстом? — повторяет он.

Питер кивает. Он почти нервничает, чего не наблюдалось за ним раньше, и тянется к пуговицам на рубашке. Ганнибал разглядывает с голодом, томится в жажде увидеть, что же означают его слова.

По мере расстёгивания пуговиц горло раскрывается всё сильнее, такое заманчивое, уязвимое, нежное. Затем Питер вытаскивает полы рубашки из брюк, скидывает с плечей, и Ганнибал в полной мере осознаёт, что же тот имел в виду.

Грудь и плечи Питера — сплошные беспорядочные порезы и синяки. Некоторые уже старые, желтеющие по краям, другие только наливающиеся багряно-лиловыми красками. Как будто кто-то схватил его за горло и протащил по тротуару метров двести, всё испещрено длинными бороздами и следами от вдавливающихся ногтей.

Питер расправляет рубашку и кладёт в кресло, расстёгивает ремень, снимает обувь, аккуратно убирая под стол. Он не останавливается, и Ганнибал замирает в ожидании, пока Питер не обнажится полностью, сложив всю одежду аккуратной стопкой в кресле.

Он прекрасен, Ганнибал уже давно смирился с этой мыслью, и сейчас глупо было бы пытаться отрицать его красоту. Мышцы, лишь намёком проступающие под рубашкой, на голом теле чётко выражены и воистину завораживают, а цветовая гамма синяков и порезов только сильнее оттеняет благородную бледность остальной кожи. Тонкая дорожка волос сбегает от пупка и обрамляет член, аккуратно подстриженная, вызывающая желание прикоснуться и провести по ней рукой. На бёдрах тоже теперь виднеются следы — на этот раз красные, растёртые отметины от верёвок, как будто кто-то связал его слишком туго, а затем неосторожно затянул ещё сильнее. Совершенно понятно, что Питер — или как он себя называет, когда проводит время с этим его клиентом — является чем-то большим, чем просто игрушкой, которой пользуются и злоупотребляют в своё удовольствие.

Питер оборачивается, и Ганнибал видит, что на спине тоже нет живого места. Синяки здесь не такие яркие, но присутствуют рубцы, будто его избивали чем-то очень тонким. Метки располагаются разрозненно, поэтому совершенно точно не плеть, или что-то другое, что позволил бы себе использовать Ганнибал. Скорее напоминает трость или хлыст для верховой езды, судя по образовавшейся корочке.

Он сглатывает, пытаясь определить эмоции, которые поднимаются в нём. Это вовсе не гнев, и даже близко ничего похожего на столь праведное чувство. Его сердце не отдаётся болью при виде прекрасного тела, которое избивали долго и упорно совсем не удовольствия ради. Вместо этого он видит следы чужого гнева на спине Питера. И Питер позволил вложить этот гнев в удары, позволил утолить жажду насилия.

— Подойди к кровати, — инструктирует Ганнибал. — И обопрись на край.

Питер послушно кивает. Он сжимает пальцами тонкое покрывало и выгибается идеальной гостеприимной дугой, слегка оттопыривая задницу. Широко расставляет ноги, чтобы дать Ганнибалу доступ к каждому уязвимому месту на теле.

— Теперь я понимаю, что ты имел в виду, — бормочет Ганнибал. Он берёт маску и заносит её перед лицом Питера. — Намерение художника против принятия аудитории.

Тот лишь хмыкает в ответ и томно прикрывает глаза. Ганнибал садится рядом на кровать, обхватывает горло и водит из стороны в сторону, рассматривая, как покорно голова следует за его рукой, следом аккуратно убирает за ухо выбившуюся прядь, лаская раскрытой ладонью. Питер ластится к руке, как сонный котёнок, и Ганнибал с улыбкой прикладывает маску к лицу.

Она садится идеально, хоть Ганнибал и не сомневался, что будет именно так.

Он перехватывает ремни, застёгивает на затылке, а затем, придерживая маску, затягивает их сильнее до тех пор, пока не становится уже неудобно, пока пластик не впивается в лицо. Ганнибал несколько мгновений любуется его внешним видом — очаровательный румянец распространяется по щекам и шее, а чёрные ремни прекрасно сочетаются с тёмными волосами. Питер выглядит, как хищник в клетке — экзотическое сочетание силы и покорности. Ганнибал сглатывает накопившуюся слюну и встаёт.

— Предупреждаю, что я чувствую себя сейчас куда менее сдержанным в собственных наклонностях, оценив весь твой внешний вид, — хрипло произносит он. За маской всё, что скажет Питер, будет как минимум заглушено. В целом он способен говорить и без стеснений дышать, но основная цель намордника — подавить его острый язычок, и Ганнибал считает, что маска справляется со своей функцией на отлично. Возможно, стоит завести ещё одну, где будет полный доступ ко рту Питера, но для того, что он задумал на сегодня, эта подходит просто идеально.

Ганнибал откладывает когти на тумбочку, а флоггер берёт в руку, удобно устраивая в ладони и не спеша пропуская сквозь пальцы кожаные хвосты.

— У тебя есть удивительное свойство делать меня крайне любопытным, — шепчет он. Питер слегка постанывает, перемещая вес и опираясь на локти. Ждущий. Отчаянный. Ищущий. Бёдра предвкушающе дрожат, а член тяжело свисает между ног. — Интересно, смогу ли я нанести тебе достаточно вреда, чтобы ты попросил меня остановиться.

Питер не отвечает, только слегка качает головой. Ганнибал улыбается и с силой проводит ладонью по его пояснице, ямки на тазовых косточках идеально подходят под его большие пальцы, и он прячет эту информацию в отдельном ящичке своей памяти. По сравнению с остальным телом, ягодицы Питера почти не тронуты, чисты как девственный снег, умоляющий окропить его кровью и разукрасить собственными метками.

Голова Питера падает, и он толкается назад с мягким рывком. Ганнибал отходит, перехватывает плеть поудобнее и наносит первый удар, а за ним сразу же второй, так быстро, что кожаные хвосты описывают в воздухе восьмерку, выжигая идеально симметричный рисунок как на правой, так и на левой ягодице.

Питер вздыхает, сжимает руками одеяло, его плечи вздрагивают, но он тут же занимает исходную позицию. Ганнибал наносит ещё десять быстрых, точных ударов, прежде чем остановиться. И с каждым ударом кожа сначала розовеет, а потом постепенно наливается алым цветом, доходя до багряного оттенка. Он бьёт снова — теперь уже сильнее, но не спеша, с удобной ему скоростью. Каждый удар получается с оттяжкой, позволяя Питеру прочувствовать нарастающую, обжигающую боль, прежде чем Ганнибал замахнётся снова.

Он наносит ещё тридцать ударов и останавливается, замечая, как бёдра Питера напрягаются в ожидании следующего. Среди всех остальных отметин укус Ганнибала на шее выделяется ярко розовым, разительно отличаясь от темнеющих рубцов от трости и лиловых синяков. Его меченый, тихий, похотливый зверь.

Ганнибал вспоминает сравнение с волчицей, и его самого пронзает дрожь.

Питер издаёт мягкий, хриплый стон и виляет задницей, будто умоляя ударить по ней снова. Он словно принуждает Ганнибала продолжить, и тот снова замахивается плетью насколько это возможно, рассекает воздух со свистом, а звук удара получается глухим, но хлёстким, вырывая из уст Питера ещё один задушенный стон.

Ганнибал улыбается, переводя дыхание. Беделия сказала, что ему не разрешается ломать Питера, что его невозможно сломать, но это не значит, что Ганнибал не может попытаться.

Он откладывает флоггер, забирает когти с тумбочки и в мгновение ока оказывается между раздвинутых ног Питера. Ганнибал обхватывает эргономичную ручку и со всей нежностью проводит когтями по исполосованной заднице.

Питер стонет и моментально покрывается мурашками, изгибаясь, как нежащаяся кошка. Он тяжело дышит и стремится во что бы то ни стало сохранить контакт. Ганнибал вжимает когти сильнее, зарабатывая ещё один бессмысленно-отчаянный стон от мужчины, полностью отдавшегося в его руки. Кожа блестит от пота, а аромат тела сладок от возбуждения.

Ганнибал рычит и проводит когтями крест накрест по спине Питера, чтобы она стала больше похожа на лоскутное одеяло, чем на холст. В своих действиях он отнюдь не нежен, рассекая подсохшую корочку на рубцах, и едва ли уменьшает давление, проходясь по синякам. Каждый новый вырванный стон или скулёж для него как ещё одна победа, каждый вздох подобен боевому кличу в сражении, которое он выиграл безоговорочно.

Он наконец отступает и откладывает когти, чтобы дотянуться до спрятанной в тумбочке смазки. Выливая немного на пальцы и растирая, сам морщится от синтетического запаха.

Питер сдержал своё обещание по поводу «профессионализма», он сухой и жутко тугой, когда Ганнибал прикасается к его анусу. Он дрожит, выгибается, пока его яйца сжимают одной рукой и аккуратно вводят первый палец в гостеприимное тело.

—  _Пожалуйста_ , — задыхается Питер, подаваясь назад в стремлении насладиться на палец как можно глубже, как будто тот ещё не скрылся по самую костяшку. Такой нуждающийся и отчаянный в своей примитивной потребности, как животное в поиске тепла. Его волосы теперь мокрыми кольцами прилипли к шее, полностью скрывая место, где Ганнибал поставил свою метку, впился зубами, попробовав кожу на вкус.

Ганнибал хмыкает, быстро извлекает палец, но через мгновение возвращает уже два. Это заставляет Питера упасть на руки в поиске необходимых рычагов, дабы не противиться вторжению, а, напротив, показать, что каждый дюйм его тела он посвящает необходимости чувствовать Ганнибала внутри себя.

Безумно хочется видеть его глаза, заглушать губами звуки, доносящиеся из распутного рта, но вид этого распластанного тела, столь жадно принимающего его, слишком уж привлекателен. Он так умопомрачительно сжимается вокруг пальцев Ганнибала, одновременно умоляя и требуя.

Ганнибал отпускает яйца и извлекает пальцы, вытирая их об красную разгорячённую кожу. Его задница сейчас — как раскалённая от солнца пустыня, обжигающая руки Ганнибала, испещрённая лиловыми бороздами от когтей поверх розовых следов плети. Ганнибал расстёгивает ремень, приспускает брюки и освобождает член.

Он кладёт большие пальцы на неглубокие поясничные ямки и впивается ногтями в бёдра. Член трётся между ягодиц, размазывая влагу, и Ганнибал восхищается скопившейся на головке смазкой, отражающей блики тусклого освещения и поблёскивающей в темноте. Питер уже почти хнычет, припадая головой к матрасу в благоговейной молитве.

— Попроси меня ещё раз, — рычит Ганнибал, сам не узнавая собственного голоса.

Питер отчаянно стонет, как человек, потерявший всё и взывающий к божьей милости.

— Прошу тебя, — шепчет он. — Умоляю, Ганнибал, подари мне своё наследие.

Этот преднамеренно грубый выбор слов выбивает последний воздух из лёгких Ганнибала. Он сильнее вжимается членом, заставляя почувствовать угрозу, и одним плавным движением погружается на полную длину.

Питер напрягается и сжимается, будто всё ещё пытается сражаться с ним, но дрожит он скорее от того, что Ганнибал может описать лишь приступом чистейшей экзальтации. Сейчас он — Леда, он — Иезавель*, он — самое изысканное и самое грязное из всех завоеваний, и он без остатка принадлежит Ганнибалу.

Какое-то время Ганнибал позволяет себе раствориться в ощущении сжимающегося вокруг него Питера, лихорадочно-тёплого и греховно тугого, а затем отступает. Он слышит, как Питер скулит, пытаясь выгнуться, вернуть его назад, и сильно сжимает бёдра, вынуждая оставаться неподвижным. Наблюдает, как член выскальзывает из него дюйм за дюймом, слышит отчаянные стоны, чувствует бегущую по позвоночнику дрожь.

И погружается вновь. Питер издаёт звук, больше похожий на животный вой, чем человеческий вопль.

—  _Да_ , — рычит он, заглушённый маской. — Трахни меня, _пожалуйста_.

Тогда всякая сила воли покидает Ганнибала. Он больше не способен противостоять, не способен контролировать, это столь же невозможно, как заставить солнце вставать на западе или изменить время приливов. Его сил хватает только на то, чтобы беспрекословно подчиниться чужому требованию.

Ганнибал задаёт медленный, карающий ритм, закрывает глаза и сжимает челюсть, позволяя себе наслаждаться ощущением принимающего его с таким энтузиазмом тела. Думает, как поведёт себя Уилл при следующей встрече, будет ли его походка отдавать хромотой, и начнёт ли он вздрагивать каждый раз, как захочет присесть. Уилл просто обязан думать о Ганнибале, должен сидеть в своей аудитории и вспоминать, как его нагибали над столом в кабинете его же психотерапевта. Уилл точно должен запомнить, как на него надели намордник, словно на собаку, и секли до тех пор, пока он не начал выть.

Он поглотит этого человека целиком. Он пожрёт его, подобно Кроносу, пожирающему своих детёнышей. Так чтобы в итоге у него остался лишь Уилл в чистом виде — алмаз, спрессованный из угля, жемчужина, рождённая из песка. И он сделает это, независимо от цены.

Ганнибал протягивает руку и хватает Питера за волосы, поддевает пальцами лямки намордника, скользит по мокрым локонам, заставляя того выгнуться навстречу. Питер вздрагивает, откидываясь назад, скребёт ногтями по пиджаку Ганнибала и выгибается в спине, как до предела натянутая тетива. Его глаза прикрыты, маска болезненно вдавливается в скулы, и Ганнибал мечтает запечатлеть этот образ в каждом своём альбоме, рисовать его в ежедневнике на полях, заполнить комнату фресками от пола до потолка, чтобы вечно любоваться этой красотой.

Он на мгновение выпускает Питера и снова подхватывает когти. Достаточно просто крепко держать его за бёдра, чтобы когти врезались в кожу. Он будет отмечен, каждая болезненная полоса будет напоминать ему о завоевании Ганнибала, о том, как охотно он отдавался монстру, скрывающемуся за безупречным клечатым костюмом. Возможно, именно это и подтолкнёт _его_ вылезти из кокона — идеального спутника Ганнибала, воющего только для него.

Руки Питера скользят по ладоням Ганнибала, прижимают когти сильнее, выражая одобрение.

— Возьми, — умоляет он. Слова приглушены, но ясны. — Забери меня без остатка.

Он стонет, когда когти расцарапывают ему живот, когда тянутся жгучими линиями через грудь к шее. Ганнибал обнажает зубы и кусает его за загривок, и Питер только скулит и подвывает от наслаждения.

Его начинает не на шутку трясти, он почти бьётся в руках Ганнибала, приходится замедлиться, когда Питер оседает, надавливает на него всем телом, сжимается всё сильнее и горячее, а затем невидящие зеленые глаза распахиваются, голова запрокидывается, и он с рыком кончает. Белый мазок ярко выделяется на покрывале, крайне очевидный и нахальный.

Ганнибал стонет, прикрыв глаза, от ощущения ритмично пульсирующего тела вокруг. Он отпихивает Питера обратно на локти и снимает когти. Рука сама тянется к голой шее. Приходится склониться над ним, другой рукой до боли сжимая бедро, и вбиваться в него ещё и ещё.

Собственный оргазм накрывает Ганнибала волной. Он входит на всю глубину и заливает тело Питера, низко рыча, отыскивает зубами ещё один участок нетронутой кожи и снова кусает. Питер издаёт восторженный, восхищённый звук и крепко вздрагивает, но выдерживает вес распластавшего на нём тела Ганнибала.

Контроль не спешит возвращаться сразу. Он по частям отдаёт назад возможность слышать, видеть, двигаться. Ганнибал сначала выпрямляется и аккуратно выходит из тела, затем почему-то поправляет съехавший галстук и только потом застёгивает брюки. Питер всё ещё подрагивает, тонкая белая струйка стекает по его ягодицам, дополняя узор покрывала. Ганнибал с улыбкой расстёгивает лямки и откидывает маску в сторону.

Питер вдыхает так, будто всё это время не мог дышать вообще. Глаза всё ещё стеклянные, на щеках яркие вмятины от маски, и когда Ганнибал кончиком пальца собирает свою сперму, размазавшуюся по ягодицам, Питер с готовностью обсасывает палец и жадно сглатывает.

Это действие заставляет Ганнибала почти замурлыкать от удовольствия, и едва он встречается с Питером глазами — синеющий омут и расползающаяся тьма — проводит пальцем по нижней губе, хватает за затылок и жадно целует. Питер встречает его с нетерпением, ласкает влажные волосы Ганнибала и прижимается, почти втискивается своим голым телом, как будто Ганнибал единственный, кто может согреть его.

Спустя некоторое время приходится выпустить его из объятий, Питер по-прежнему задыхается и часто облизывает губы. Отточенным и привычным движением вытирает уголок рта большим пальцем, разминает челюсть и улыбается. Что-то вертится у него на кончике языка — признание, просьба или пустой безвредный комплимент, но он так и не оживает на губах. Питер проглатывает его быстрее, чем тот успевает сорваться с уст.

Вместо этого он успокаивает дыхание, часто-часто моргает, и глаза в одно мгновение становятся ясными. Ганнибал оплакивает потерю этого затуманенного нуждающегося взгляда. Похоже, будто Питер просто переоделся в новый костюм, но это всё ещё он, просто больше не под влиянием момента. Хороший актёр, что ж, придётся разрушать тебя снова и снова. Раз уж Питер способен выкинуть нечто подобное, Ганнибалу придётся его вскрыть, чтобы внимательно разглядеть всё, скрывающееся у него под кожей.

— Мне кажется, — начинает Питер, хрипло сглатывая. — Ты пытаешься меня сломать, ведь так?

— Крепости возводятся так же легко, как и у Уилла?

Глаза Питера вспыхивают, улыбка кривит уголок губ. Он кладёт ладонь на грудь Ганнибала, и тот чувствует себя преданным собственным телом, так сильно и быстро бьётся сердце под чужой рукой.

— Мне не нужны крепости, — мурлычет Питер. — Помнится, ты говорил, что мы не сражаемся друг с другом, разве что-то поменялось?

— Я не всегда уверен, что сражаюсь именно с тобой.

Питер хмыкает.

— Да, Уилл может быть той ещё упрямой сукой, — шепчет он, и Ганнибал подавляет усмешку.

— А мы можем быть уверены, что Уилл здесь единственный соперник?

— Иногда ты видишь меня Ледой, иногда лебедем. Жертвой и хищником. Как ты думаешь, каков Уилл?

— Думаю, Уилл отражает своего создателя, — говорит Ганнибал, и в глазах Питера появляется нечто похожее на одобрение. — Джек для него бог, и Уилл тоже пытается быть богом. Милосердным. Вот только бог не всегда милосерден.

— Мне больше по душе истории из «Бытия», — отвечает Питер. Он отходит к креслу и начинает одеваться, разворачивая одежду столь же аккуратно, как и свернул. Весь его живот, грудь, бёдра и задница исполосованы глубокими тёмными бороздами от когтей, так что он старается двигаться медленно, чтобы не напрягаться лишний раз. — Но делает ли это тебя дьяволом?

— Ты считаешь меня врагом Джека?

Питер дарит ещё одну очаровательную улыбку, зашнуровывая ботинки, затем проводит руками по волосам, откидывая их с лица.

Он возвращается к Ганнибалу и целует его, тихо постанывая, когда чужая рука вновь скользит по шее, отслеживая метки от зубов. На вопрос он так и не отвечает.

Ганнибал провожает его до входной двери, подаёт пальто, и Питер удовлетворённо вздыхает, пожимая плечами.

— Мне необычайно нравится проводить время вместе, — шепчет он мягко, словно их встречи не более чем спокойные беседы о погоде.

— Как и мне, — отвечает Ганнибал.

Питер ласково улыбается ему, и что-то многообещающее отражается на его лице, но столь же мимолётное как тень.

— Увидимся позже, — говорит он мягко и ещё раз нежно целует Ганнибала. Пока он собирает вещи и уходит, губы Ганнибала продолжают гореть его прощальным поцелуем.

~

_Я получил твоё послание. Твой голос будто поселился в моей голове, он зовёт меня, манит. Но где же ты сам? Обещаю, что найду тебя, где бы ты ни был. Не хочу ничего большего, кроме как быть с тобой._

_Я нужен тебе. Я знаю это, и ты тоже это знаешь. И я сделаю всё, что потребуется._

_Чувствую — ты где-то рядом. Прошу тебя, забери меня. Забери всего меня. Без остатка. Тебе ведь достаточно лишь руку протянуть. Я слышу что-то на ветру, какое-то волнение, которое я не способен унять. Моё искусство процветает под твоей заботой._

_Удачной охоты. S._

~

Ранним утром Ганнибала будит стук в дверь. Он хмуро смотрит на часы, сообщающие, что время едва перевалило за четыре часа, и идёт открывать.

На пороге его встречает Тобиас, красиво одетый и тепло улыбающийся, вежливо сложивший руки перед собой, будто бы в его посещении нет ничего более необычного, чем в визите миссионера, славящего слово Христово.

— Доктор Лектер, — здоровается он, голос низкий, спокойный. Ганнибал кивает, пытаясь скрыть удивление. — Прошу простить меня за столь поздний час, но думаю, есть вещи, которые мы должны обсудить. Могу я войти?

Ганнибал тщательно обдумывает его слова, затем вновь кивает и отступает.

— Разумеется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Иезавель (ивр.) — жена израильского царя Ахава, дочь сидонского царя Ефваала, который достиг престола через убийство брата. Дочь унаследовала от него деспотическое высокомерие, непреклонную настойчивость, кровожадную жестокость и более всего фанатическую преданность культу Астарты, жрецом которой некогда был её отец. Сделавшись царицей израильского народа, она презирала его религию и решила водворить в израильском народе своё идолопоклонство. Ахав подпал под её влияние.  
> Имя Иезавель сделалось впоследствии синонимом всякого нечестия. 
> 
>  
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Чтобы вас не пугали когти, они вполне безобидные и выглядят вот так http://i.piccy.info/i9/e47878b92ab1144d7797ab79cc91986d/1531128223/94953/1251095/dZVn9_Gia2A.jpg
> 
> Автор и я настоятельно рекомендуем не повторять опыт наших парней и всё же пользоваться стоп-словами в ваших играх. А так же напоминаем, что секс должен быть безопасным.


	5. Chapter 5

_Наши глаза широко распахнуты,_  
И, кажется, мы уже почти на месте.  
Несказанные слова растворяются в воздухе.  
И я вижу только нас.  
Ты — единственная страховка,  
Которая нужна мне этой ночью.  
Я выпускаю тебя из рук.  
Такое ощущение, что я в нужном месте  
И в нужное время.

Right Place, Right Time — Olly Murs

~

— Могу я предложить что-нибудь выпить? Есть Видаль позднего урожая, который я давно хотел попробовать в хорошей компании.

— Благодарю, — отвечает Тобиас и следует за Ганнибалом в столовую. Ганнибал жестом просит его присаживаться — на то же место, где до этого сидел Питер, по левую сторону — и отправляется на кухню за бокалами. Когда он возвращается, Тобиас со своего места рассматривает комнату. В его взгляде нет вежливого интереса, скорее что-то похожее на исполнившуюся мечту, блаженство Тобиаса будто бы рассеивается в воздухе густым ароматом, оседая душным шлейфом. Тобиас счастлив находиться здесь.

Он делает глоток вина и удовлетворённо гудит.

— Откуда оно?

— Линден, — отвечает Ганнибал, занимая своё место.

— Вирджиния? — Тобиас удивлённо приподнимает бровь. — Я бы поклялся, что оно французское.

Ганнибал улыбается и делает глоток.

— Винная революция в Вирджинии настигла нас, — замечает он. Тобиас хмыкает, и Ганнибал склоняет голову вбок. Ведь это он учит Питера — или Чарльза — играть на скрипке. — Я заранее извиняюсь за грубость, Тобиас, но просто обязан спросить… — Он позволяет словам повиснуть в воздухе и видит, как напрягаются плечи Тобиаса, как глаза загораются едва сдерживаемым рвением. Очень похожая на Франклина манера поведения. — Это вы убили тромбониста?

Тобиас улыбается, копируя, как ему кажется, хитрую улыбку Чарльза, но на деле получается безвкусно и абсолютно неуместно.

— Вам действительно нужно спрашивать? — уточняет он, и его самодовольство противно колет Ганнибала иголками.

— Разумеется, нет, — отвечает Ганнибал, уделяя всё своё внимание вину в бокале. — Всего лишь удобная смена темы. Убийство расследует ФБР. — И _Уилл_. Как только расследование предадут огласке, Тобиас увидит в какой-нибудь газетёнке, вроде TattleCrime, лицо Уилла. Лицо _Чарльза_. Интересно, знает ли он о другой жизни Чарльза, и если да, то как много. — Они вас найдут.

Тобиас беззаботно смеётся.

— Пусть попробуют.

— Вы хотите, чтобы вас поймали? — удивлённо вскидывает брови Ганнибал.

— Я хочу, чтобы они попытались. — Тобиас хмыкает и упирается взглядом в _«Леду и лебедь»_ , но глаза так и остаются пустыми. Никакой оценки произведения искусства или скандальной красоты мифологии. — Они могли бы выйти на меня, поскольку я владею струнным магазином. Послать пару человек для вежливой беседы, и я бы убил их. А затем бы нашёл Франклина и Чарльза, и убил бы их тоже. Потом… я бы исчез.

Ганнибалу приходится сместить свой вес и прижать свободную руку к бедру, чтобы подавить реакцию. Однако контроль его не покидает.

— Не убивайте Чарльза, — с улыбкой просит он. — Да и Франклина тоже.

Тобиас презрительно хмыкает.

— Я с таким нетерпением ждал этого. — Он делает паузу и улыбается Ганнибалу в ответ. — Вообще-то вас я тоже собирался убить.

— Само собой, — добродушно кивает Ганнибал. — Я худой. У худых животных, как правило, самый крепкий кишечник.

— Я сам делаю струны, но всем говорю, что импортирую из Италии.

Фраза вызывает остаточное воспоминание. Кажется, Питер упоминал что-то подобное. Любопытно, с чего бы ему стараться любой ценой затронуть эту тему?

Если только Чарльз не знает истинного происхождения струн. А значит, знает и Питер.

Значит, знает и _Уилл_.

Его разум чувствует себя каким-то странно статичным, осознавая истинное положение дел, и Ганнибал решает сделать ещё один глоток вина.

— Что же помешало вам убить меня? Или вы передумали?

Тобиас издаёт мягкий смешок. Тёплый и тёмный звук дарит Ганнибалу ощущение, что в его уши заливают кофейную гущу и горячий шоколад.

— Я передумал после того, как последовал за вами однажды ночью. За город. В другой штат. — Ганнибал сглатывает и напрягается. — До одинокой дороги. До автобусной стоянки.

Независимо от того, что знает Питер, Тобиас должен умереть. Ганнибал приговаривает его в тот же момент.

— Вы никогда не хотели попасться? — бормочет Тобиас. — Увидеть, что произойдёт далее.

— Тобиас, вы беспечны, — мягко произносит Ганнибал, хотя внутренне желает немедленно свернуть ему шею.

Тот лишь улыбается.

— Я не собираюсь никому рассказывать, что вы делаете… и делаете так хорошо. Значит, моя беспечность вас не коснётся.

— У нас есть общие знакомые, — осаждает его Ганнибал. — Это коснётся меня в любом случае, поскольку вы привлекли внимание не только к себе.

— Мне нужен друг, — просит Тобиас. — Кто-то, кто сможет понять меня. Кто думает так же, как и я, и видит окружающий мир и людей такими же, какими видятся они мне.

Ганнибал склоняет голову в сторону.

— Возможно, Чарльза я не убью, — размышляет Тобиас после нескольких секунд молчания. — Признаюсь, после вечера в опере, после нашего знакомства, я мечтал убить вас. Но потом он сыграл для меня. И это было… самое _чувственное_ выступление, которое я когда-либо видел. — Ганнибал сопротивляется улыбке. — Вы вдохновили его так, как никогда не получалось у меня. И после того, как я последовал за вами, я стал понимать, почему.

— Понимаю ваши чувства, — произносит Ганнибал, — но не собираюсь становиться вашим другом.

— Тогда почему же вы впустили меня?

— Вы пришли ко мне, — замечает Ганнибал. — К тому же в довольно поздний час. Было бы невежливо отказать в приёме. Кроме того, мне было любопытно узнать, что вы за человек. — Он останавливается, и Тобиас делает ещё один глоток вина. — Боюсь только, теперь мне придётся вас убить.

Тобиас поднимает бровь и со звоном ставит бокал. Он смотрит на него с тонко завуалированным подозрением, и Ганнибал мило улыбается.

— Я не стал бы травить вас, Тобиас. Это было бы оскорблением для вина.

— Видимо, нам не суждено договориться о некоторых вещах, — хмуро произносит тот. — Ничего, я смогу с этим жить. Я не меркантильный человек, доктор Лектер. И очень тщательно выбираю друзей.

— Как и я, — соглашается Ганнибал, поджимая губы. — Хочу, чтобы вы знали, Франклин ничего мне о вас не рассказывал.

Тобиас удивлённо вскидывает бровь.

— Как же вы тогда пришли к выводу, что я убил тромбониста?

— Простая дедукция, — пожимает плечами Ганнибал.

Тобиас очень долго смотрит на него и внезапно сужает глаза.

— Вы знаете Чарльза.

Ганнибал делает глоток вина и ничего не отвечает.

— Я подозревал.

Лицо Тобиаса темнеет от гнева, глаза затуманиваются, и от былой сердечности не остаётся и следа.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, что именно вы имеете в виду, — хладнокровно говорит Ганнибал.

— Я подозревал, что Чарльз знаком с вами, даже спросил его, когда он играл, но он только рассмеялся. — Тобиас бёрет бокал вина и так сдавливает в пальцах, что Ганнибал всерьёз побаивается за целостность хрупкой вещицы. — Мелкий змеёныш, — выплёвывает Тобиас и залпом допивает остатки.

— Вас расстраивает, что у Чарльза может быть больше одного друга? — уточняет Ганнибал.

— Вы так наивны, — горько замечает тот, и Ганнибал думает, что да, возможно, это правда. Он действительно _наивен_. Или наивен Тобиас. Либо же они оба не понимают правил игры, в которую играют. Если только Чарльз знает о ночных прогулках Тобиаса, значит, давно понял и всё остальное. Но насколько Ганнибалу известно, никаких параллелей между ними пока ещё не провели. Вероятнее всего, Джек отправит Уилла задать пару вопросов владельцу струнного магазина. И что тот предпримет, когда увидит своего «друга» с жетоном ФБР и пистолетом за поясом?

Тобиас поднимается и дарит Ганнибалу натянутую разочарованную улыбку.

— Спасибо за вино, доктор Лектер, — говорит он, и Ганнибал кивает, провожая его до двери. — Думаю, теперь мы будем видеться чаще.

— С нетерпением жду вашей следующей композиции, — отвечает Ганнибал и по-отечески тепло улыбается, закрывая за ним дверь.

~

— Мисс Лаундс, спасибо, что согласились встретиться с нами.

— Прошу вас, господа, я счастлива сделать всё, что поможет поймать Потрошителя.

Ганнибалу Фредди Лаундс не нравится. Нет, разумеется, он должным образом ценит её упорство и способность раскрывать конфиденциальную информацию, которую без неё он едва ли когда-то увидел. Это качество само по себе является превосходным.

Но её основная проблема заключается в чрезмерном самодовольстве. И это делает её грубой, даже когда она не стремится быть таковой. А ещё он думает, что в другой жизни Фредди с Джеком составили бы прекрасную партию.

Джек попросил Ганнибала сопровождать их с Уиллом к ней домой. В квартире Фредди явственно чувствуется дух скоротечности. Меблировка лишь подтверждает это — словно только с обложки журнала для среднего класса, для людей, которые пытаются притвориться, что денег у них куда больше, чем есть на самом деле.

Фредди предлагает разместиться на диване и креслах, Джек с Уиллом в итоге оказываются друг напротив друга, а Ганнибал занимает кресло рядом с Уиллом. Фредди же уравновешивает композицию, присаживаясь на стул возле Джека, и таким образом их разделяет низкий журнальный столик.

Она встречается с Джеком взглядом и плотоядно улыбается. Откидывается назад, забрасывает ногу за ногу и перекрещивает пальцы, разводя в стороны, так что они больше похожи на уродливую морскую звезду.

— Итак, чем могу помочь, господа?

Лицо Уилла пасмурное и хмурое, он сжимает бёдра руками и впивается глазами в стопку бумажных подставок под чашки на столике, будто собирается испепелить их взглядом. Всё его поведение указывает на то, что он старается не выглядеть враждебным, но старается крайне неудачно. Уилл ощетинившийся, грубый, и очевидно, что присутствие мисс Лаундс отнюдь не помогает, а лишь усугубляет дело.

Ганнибал сопротивляется желанию протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему.

Все молчат, и Джек берёт на себя инициативу, прочищая горло.

— Мисс Лаундс, вы не так давно освещали очень интересную тему в своих статьях. Конкретно S. — Фредди улыбается и коротко кивает в знак согласия. — Вы писали, что намереваетесь выяснить личность S. И мы надеялись получить от вас больше информации.

— Ребята, вы что, хотите, чтобы я нашла S за вас? — хрипло спрашивает она, приподнимая тонкую бровь.

Уилл поднимает голову и выдыхает.

— Не _за_ нас, — говорит он. — Но у вас есть фора.

— Вы утверждали, что нашли письма S Потрошителю отправленными через несколько неотслеживаемых прокси-серверов, — вступается Джек. Фредди снисходительно кивает, и он многозначительно поднимает брови. — И как часто, интересно, вы посещаете незаконные сайты?

— Именно там и водится вся полезная информация, мистер Кроуфорд, — осторожно улыбается она и переводит взгляд на Уилла. — Я могу дать вам ссылки на источники, и вы можете пропустить их через любые поисковые базы ФБР, но вряд ли найдёте хоть что-нибудь.

— У вас есть какая-либо ещё информация относительно S? — вмешивается Ганнибал.

Фредди хмыкает и поджимает губки.

— Сегодня утром было ещё одно письмо, — говорит она и встаёт, чтобы достать свой ноутбук. — Я собиралась опубликовать статью днём. Вот оно. — Она отдаёт раскрытый ноутбук Джеку, который надевает очки для чтения.

Джек кривится на мгновение, затем поднимает глаза и прячет очки.

— Доктор Лектер, — он передаёт ноутбук через Уилла непосредственно в руки Ганнибалу. Если Уилл и испытывает какое-то негодование по этому поводу, то тщательно его скрывает. Возможно, Фредди Лаундс перетащила на себя львиную долю его раздражения, и он не воспринимает сейчас Джека так остро, как обычно.

Ганнибал отклоняет экран и зачитывает:

_Королева на H-4. Твой ход, любовь моя. S._

Он глубокомысленно хмыкает и отставляет ноутбук.

— И что это значит? — вопрошает Джек.

— Шахматная партия, — отвечает Ганнибал.

Фредди кивает.

— Королева на H-4 означает _мат со второго хода_ , — замечает она. — Это самый быстрый способ добиться поражения другой стороны.

И поставить его можно, только если белые первыми сделают необдуманный и глупый ход. Ганнибал понятия не имеет, что это может значить. Если это письмо для Потрошителя, значит S куда более осведомлён о правилах игры, в которую они играют, и это уже нехорошо. Совсем нехорошо.

— Интересно, что после этого невозможно больше сделать никаких перестановок, — бормочет Ганнибал, ища поддержки у Фредди. Та кивает. — Как только ставят мат, игра заканчивается. Потрошитель не может ничего «сделать», чтобы ответить S.

— Она не играет в шахматы.

Голос Уилла тихий, но резкий. Он кривит губы, поднимает глаза, и сам как будто весь сдвигается, словно до этого окаменел, и только сейчас вспомнил, как двигаться и дышать. Ганнибал и Джек с любопытством смотрят на него, а Фредди сжимает челюсть.

— Кто не играет? — уточняет она.

— S, — отвечает Уилл.

— S не женщина, — качает головой Фредди.

— Почему вы так думаете? — спрашивает Джек.

— Исходя из статистики, — говорит она, выставляя руки в жесте, который мог бы показаться беспомощным, но она делает его слишком уверенно и быстро. — S — влюблённый психопат. Психопатами являются преимущественно мужчины, а также личности, тяготеющие к определённым профессиям.

Джек усмехается.

— И вы знаете, к каким профессиям в большинстве случаев тяготеют психопаты?

Фредди кивает.

— Руководители, юристы… духовенство.

— Пятым номером в этом списке — хирурги, — замечает Джек.

— Я знаю список, — холодно отвечает Фредди.

Уилл фыркает, и Ганнибал успевает поймать его улыбку. Это не улыбка Уилла. Не Питера и не Чарльза, кого-то другого. Ганнибал смотрит на него и совсем не узнаёт.

— Ну тогда, — произносит Уилл, — вы знаете, кто идёт шестым номером.

Фредди встречает его взгляд с бесстрастным видом.

— Журналисты, — слабо улыбается она. — И вы, мистер Грэм, думаю, хорошо знаете, кто — седьмым.

Глаза Уилла вспыхивают и гаснут, унося с собой этот новый неизведанный человеческий костюм. Его улыбка снова становится напряжённой и безучастной, похожей на самого Уилла.

— Правоохранительные органы, — говорит он, и Фредди ухмыляется.

Она кивает с таким видом, будто выиграла этот раунд. Вот только Ганнибал не уверен, считается ли это победой, если Фредди совершенно не знает, с кем именно сражалась.

— И вот мы здесь, — протягивает она руки и раскрывает их в приветственном жесте. — Кучка психопатов, помогающих друг другу. Я хочу помочь, правда, но всё, что я знаю, уже есть в моих статьях.

— Мы считаем, что поиски S приведут нас к поимке Потрошителя, — говорит Джек. — По вашему профессиональному мнению, мисс Лаундс, учитывая ваш уникальный доступ к письмам, где бы вы предложили начать поиски?

Она важно поджимает губы и снова складывает руки.

—  _Он_ всегда публикует, — Фредди подчёркивает местоимение, глядя Уиллу в глаза, — свои письма поздно ночью. Где-то между часом и двумя по местному времени. И он должен быть из здешних краёв, иначе просто не смог бы узнавать об убийствах Потрошителя так быстро. Но всё же вряд ли S работает на обычной офисной должности. Уж точно не с девяти до пяти. Так что советую начать с больниц и некоторых юридических контор. Тех, что работают посменно.

— Возможно, все мы выиграем, если в новостях некоторое время будет затишье, никаких новых подробностей об убийствах, — говорит Уилл, не дрогнув, и выдерживает тяжёлый взгляд Фредди. — Если S продолжит описывать убийства с графической чёткостью, а Потрошитель отвечать, так мы сможем значительно сузить диапазон поиска каналов их связи.

— Хороший план, — кивает Джек. — Мисс Лаундс, мы можем рассчитывать на ваше сотрудничество?

— У меня есть долг перед читателями, кто-то обязан сообщать им правду, — хмуро и резко выговаривает Фредди.

— И вы скажете им правду. Исключительные права на освещение истории Потрошителя и S, как только оба они окажутся за решёткой, — отвечает Джек.

— Кто знает, — добавляет Уилл, показывая зубы в злой ухмылке, — быть может, они окажутся там уже через шесть часов.

Ганнибал улыбается, он буквально видит, как в глазах Фредди загораются денежные знаки, она уже почивает на лаврах собственного успеха.

— Исключительные права, — медленно повторяет она и кивает, — как только их поймают. До тех пор я имею право освещать любые другие убийства и серийных убийц. Таковы мои условия.

— Идёт, — говорит Джек, прежде чем Уилл успевает вставить хоть слово. Фредди улыбается и встаёт, чтобы пожать ему руку. Ганнибал с Уиллом тоже поднимаются. Она пожимает руку Ганнибалу, а затем протягивает её Уиллу.

Тот держит руки в карманах и позволяет её ладони достаточно долго зависнуть в воздухе, прежде чем соизволяет пожать, очень быстро, но крепко. Они обмениваются узкими улыбками, и Ганнибал думает, что Уилл не только бесится от одного вида Фредди, но и испытывает боль от прикосновения. Прошло два дня с тех пор, как он видел Питера, и кто знает, что с ним могли сотворить остальные его клиенты за это время.

— Вот и славно, — начинает Джек, когда все трое выходят из квартиры Фредди. Он удовлетворённо потирает руки. — Ну, по крайней мере, хоть о чём-то можно не волноваться.

— Думаешь, она будет держать язык за зубами? — бормочет Уилл.

— Разумеется, нет, — отвечает тот, — но если она единственная, кто пишет об S, это здорово сузит каналы их связи. Просто поставим IP-трекер на её сайт и отследим, какая аудитория её читает.

— Она ошибается, — говорит Уилл, пока они ждут у лифта. — S не психопат. Он может быть и мужчиной, не могу утверждать обратного, чисто статистически — да, Фредди права, но она не права в типе расстройства его личности.

— Почему же ты в этом так уверен? — уточняет Ганнибал.

— Я… — он останавливается и облизывает губы. Затем прикусывает нижнюю и снова прячет руки в карманы. Его взгляд пригвождён только к линии соединения дверей в лифте — до тех пор, пока те не разъезжаются в стороны, тогда он выдыхает. Ганнибал с трепетом рассматривает розовые следы на шее Уилла, прямо под воротничком его рубашки. Сейчас Уилл выглядит потрёпанным и снова оброс щетиной.

Уилл прочищает горло, когда они заходят в лифт, и двери закрываются. Он становится между Ганнибалом и Джеком, и Ганнибал прячет улыбку от пришедшего на ум сравнения с ангелом и демоном, сидящими на плечах. Или же, как выразился Питер — дьявола и бога.

— Все действия психопатов происходят исключительно из корыстных соображений, — наконец говорит Уилл, когда лифт довозит их до первого этажа, и они покидают жилой комплекс. — Отсутствие у них личных связей позволяет им выглядеть абсолютно обычными, пока это служит удовлетворению потребностей. S действует иначе. Вся личность S формируется вокруг Потрошителя, и он не хочет ничего большего, кроме как быть с ним и служить ему.

Ганнибал моргает.

— Интересный выбор слов, — замечает он.

Джек согласно хмыкает.

— Нам известно, что S, будь это мужчина или женщина, считает, что влюблён в Потрошителя, — продолжает он, направляясь к своей машине. Ганнибал приехал отдельно и припарковался рядом с чёрным внедорожником Джека. Утренний воздух морозный и хрустящий, красиво клубится от дыхания их маленького шествия. — Как думаешь, долго S будет выжидать, прежде чем решится на убийство ради привлечения его внимания?

— Он не решится, — выдыхает Уилл. Он дрожит и покусывает нижнюю губу, кутаясь в куртку, будто холодный воздух наносит ему реальный физический ущерб.

Джек приподнимает бровь, по всей видимости, не сильно убеждённый сказанным.

— Мне нужно ехать, — говорит он Уиллу. — Мы договорились с Беллой вместе пообедать. Так что до дома не подвезу, но могу подбросить до Куантико.

— Я могу подвезти, — вмешивается Ганнибал, но Уилл не даёт никаких указаний, словно это последнее, что его заботит в жизни. Джек кивает и садится в свой грузный джип, Ганнибал с Уиллом направляются к бентли. Ганнибал тут же включает печку, потому что дрожь Уилла уже заметна невооружённым взглядом, а тот принимается растирать ладони и дышать на них, стараясь согреть.

Долгое время они так и сидят в тишине, потом Ганнибал наконец заводит машину и выруливает с парковки. Присутствие Уилла в столь замкнутом пространстве ощущается… колючим, почти потрескивающим, как статическое электричество от поглаживания кошки. И даже после того, как автомобиль полностью прогрелся, подёргивания и дрожь так и не покидают его.

Так хочется расспросить Уилла о Тобиасе. Точнее расспросить _Чарльза_ о Тобиасе. А ещё о Фредди, и об S. Хочется спросить у Питера, когда они увидятся вновь. Но Уилл точно ничего ему не ответит, ведь переодеваться на людях не принято. У его костюмов нет никаких причин действовать иначе, отклоняясь от знакомой модели поведения.

~

Ганнибал использует затянувшееся молчание как возможность всё обдумать.

Из пяти личностей он уже встретил Уилла, Питера и Чарльза. Есть ещё четвёртая, как подозревает Ганнибал, позволяющая всячески издеваться над собой. Он не думает, что Чарльз и Тобиас представляют собой пару, поскольку после того ночного визита стало ясно, что Тобиас не проявляет никакого сексуального интереса к кому бы то ни было, тем более к Чарльзу. Он находит удовольствие, обучая его игре на скрипке, заставляя прикасаться к струнам из человеческих кишок и играть до тех пор, пока пальцы не начнут кровоточить. Кроме того Ганнибал не думает, что клиент четвёртого костюма занимается с ним сексом. Слишком уж злыми были эти удары, чтобы вызывать возбуждение, горькими и полными мести. Человеческий костюм Уилла для этого заказчика — своего рода лишь сосуд, боксёрская груша для вымещения гнева. Ничего, чем занимаются для удовольствия.

И остаётся ещё секретная дверь, ведущая к костюму номер пять. Единственный полностью неизвестный. И, вероятнее всего, именно _этот_ костюм и является истинной личиной. Ганнибал думает, что уже видел его раньше, в мимолётных вспышках и коротких взглядах, слишком скоротечно, чтобы успеть проанализировать.

Этому костюму он присваивает имя «Пятый». Так же, как предыдущему — «Четвёртый».

Итак, есть Уилл, Питер, Чарльз, Четвёртый и Пятый.

Уилл — самая опасная карта из всех, благодаря его работе в ФБР и активной погоне за Потрошителем. Участие Ганнибала в качестве психотерапевта Уилла, а также активная помощь Бюро в профилировании, возможно, предоставит ему шанс вовремя ощутить точку надлома, но у Ганнибала складывается впечатление, что Уилл знает гораздо больше, чем говорит, потому что он привык постоянно анализировать новую информацию и тщательно обрабатывать мельчайшие детали.

Уилл знает, о чём говорят Питер и Ганнибал. Он знает о любимом музыкальном произведении Тобиаса. Независимо от того, как он взаимодействует со своими клиентами, мозг Уилла всегда присутствует там же, где его глаза и уши. Уилл знает о секретном ящике в спальне Ганнибала, он видел, как ведёт себя Ганнибал во время интимных ужинов и насколько иначе ставит себя во время общения в опере. Питер сказал, что остальные костюмы никогда не спят и не отключаются, и Ганнибал склонен доверять ему в этом вопросе.

Сейчас Ганнибал знает, что Чарльз в опасности. Даже если Тобиас не убьёт его, даже если Чарльз «успокоит» его своими выступлениями, Тобиас слишком ревнует его к Ганнибалу в каком бы то ни было качестве. Он самовлюбленный нарцисс и восхищается поклонением Франклина, а теперь он знает, что Чарльз не даст ему того же. Тобиас может убить Чарльза, просто чтобы добраться до Ганнибала, из мести за отклонённое предложение дружбы.

В таком случае… Питер. Восхитительный, интересный, красивый Питер. Ганнибал понимает, что для того, чтобы добраться до истинной личности Уилла Грэма, такого, каким он вошёл в этот мир, ему придётся избавиться от всех остальных костюмов, вот только потерю Питера он будет искренне оплакивать. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что Пятый оправдает его ожидания.

~

— Ты какой-то тихий сегодня.

Голос Уилла прорезается в его мысли, и Ганнибал глубоко вдыхает через нос.

— Всего лишь анализирую улики, — отвечает он. — У меня нет твоей замечательной интуиции.

— Пожалуйста, доктор Лектер, не нужно мне льстить.

Его голос звучит по-другому, но Ганнибал долгое время не может позволить себе отвести взгляд от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — вместо этого говорит он. — А ещё мне интересно, почему ты считаешь, что S никогда не решится на свои собственные преступления ради привлечения внимания Потрошителя?

Он слышит негромкий снисходительный смех.

— Потрошитель… мастер, — отвечает Уилл. — Он создаёт искусство. Ты бы хотел увидеть _«Рождение Венеры»_ Боттичелли в качестве детского рисунка? Палка, палка, огуречик.

Ганнибал приподнимает бровь и наконец смотрит на Уилла. Выражение его лица чужое, холодное, глаза светлые, но взгляд тяжёлый и прямой. Его поза похожа на позу сытого кота, нежащегося перед камином.

— О, — выдыхает Ганнибал. — Здравствуй, Чарльз.

Чарльз улыбается ему выверенной короткой улыбкой.

— И вам здравствуйте, доктор Лектер.

— Как раз хотел спросить, смогу ли я увидеть тебя снова.

— Боюсь, это может быть наша последняя встреча, — отчуждённо отвечает тот. — Я чувствую, что скоро моя работа завершится, так или иначе.

— Имеешь в виду Тобиаса?

— Да, — кивает Чарльз, поворачиваясь, чтобы лучше видеть собеседника, и внезапно кладёт свою ладонь поверх его на ручке переключения передач. — Кажется, у Шахерезады закончились истории.

— Если ты пытаешься меня успокоить, смею заметить, у тебя не особо получается.

Чарльз смеётся и убирает руку.

— Извини, — произносит он. — Я не совсем подхожу к твоему стилю общения, но это уже не имеет значения. — Он отмахивается пренебрежительным жестом. — Полагаю, я пришёл сюда, чтобы попрощаться.

— Тобиас сказал мне… он считает, что это я вдохновил тебя в тот вечер, когда мы встретились в опере. Когда ты играл для него.

Чарльз безмятежно и очаровательно улыбается.

— Я играл до тех пор, пока мои пальцы не стали кровоточить, — произносит он. — И я хотел продолжать. Я мечтал никогда не останавливаться.

— Тобиас собирается убить тебя.

Чарльз хмыкает.

— А ты и вправду обо мне беспокоишься.

— У тебя может быть пять костюмов, но как ты и сказал, только одно тело. Одно сердце. Единый набор кишок.

— Действительно, — признаёт Чарльз. Он замолкает, и дальше они едут в тишине. Манера поведения Чарльза не меняется, но когда они подъезжают к дому Уилла, Ганнибал видит, как он расправляет плечи, как загораются его глаза, едва из-за двери доносится собачий лай. Как он становится собой.

Кем бы он ни был на самом деле.

Ганнибал вынужден тут же уехать, вспоминая о времени. Сегодня днём у него назначен сеанс с Франклином.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ты всё ещё веришь в меня?_  
Разве я не отдал тебе всё, что мог,  
Чтобы только ты понял это?  
Я никогда не забуду,  
Если сейчас ты повернёшься ко мне спиной  
И уйдёшь прочь.  
Я никогда не позволю тебе это пережить,  
Я сам никогда не уйду. 

Believe — Eminem

~

Ганнибал признаётся самому себе, что неизменно отвлекается на протяжении всего сеанса с Франклином. Монолог его пациента вращается в основном вокруг Тобиаса, и к сожалению, не приносит никакого успокоения Ганнибалу. А ещё Ганнибал всерьёз обеспокоен. Слишком уж хорошо понимает, что в любой момент Джек может найти нужную зацепку, ведущую прямиком к магазину Баджа, послать туда Уилла, и тогда Тобиас попытается напасть на него или же сразу убьёт.

Будь это не Уилл, а кто-то иной, не было бы нужды переживать — сможет ли он подняться и нанести ответный удар.

Сердце пропускает один удар, когда Ганнибал думает, что при следующем посещении оперы он может услышать звук, извлекаемый из кишок Уилла, натянутых на один из инструментов оркестра.

Он слегка ёрзает в кресле и сглатывает, пытаясь настроиться на бесполезную болтовню Франклина. Тот по-прежнему тараторит о Тобиасе, о том, что тот говорил «очень нехорошие вещи», и о своём желании сообщить в полицию.

Ганнибал даже думает позволить ему. К конце концов пусть лучше от рук Тобиаса умрут безликие копы, чем Уилл, чем _Питер_. Однако Тобиас знает слишком много, он чрезмерно самодоволен и безрассуден, допустить его арест было бы самой опасной стратегической ошибкой.

Приходится выдать Франклину какую-то успокаивающую чушь, лишь бы тот без протестов закончил сеанс и покинул кабинет. Ганнибал стоит на пороге принятия решения о внеочередной охоте, прекращении этого кровавого промысла, успевшего едва начаться, но тут же его отвлекает стук в дверь. Два истеричных, но мягких как сердечный ритм удара, а затем ещё три в сбивчивом темпе, словно там за дверью пытаются вспомнить, как стучат нормальные люди.

Ганнибал хмурится. На этот день у него больше не было назначений.

— Да? — откликается он, поправляя свои вещи, но не снимая пальто.

— … Доктор Лектер? — Голос Уилла. Ганнибал удивлённо моргает. — Простите, что беспокою вас. Я… мне очень нужна ваша помощь.

Волчица воет, Ганнибал бежит на зов.

Он открывает дверь и позволяет Уиллу войти. Тот выглядит нервным, волосы растрёпаны, лихорадочный румянец лежит почти багровыми пятнами по всему лицу, будто бы он до сих пор не смыл с себя кровь. Уилл трёт ладони и дрожит несмотря на то, что в кабинете почти жарко. Он делает пару шагов в сторону стола, неуверенно оборачивается и усаживается прямиком на столешницу, устало растирая руками лицо. Ганнибал молча провожает взглядом все его действия, а следом запирает дверь и подходит ближе.

Пряча руки в карманах, он ждёт, пока дыхание Уилла выровняется.

— Что случилось? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Мне нужно… — Уилл заикается, резко сглатывает и поднимает глаза. Но затем отворачивается, не в силах выдержать внимательный взгляд Ганнибала, и скрипит зубами. — Я надеялся, что вы сможете… помочь мне… кое с чем, — неловко заканчивает он.

Ганнибал заинтересованно склоняет голову.

— Мне нужно что-нибудь, что поможет уснуть, — в итоге выговаривает Уилл.

Ганнибал смаргивает и сжимает пальцы в карманах.

— Это могло бы подождать до следующего нашего сеанса, Уилл, — жёстко отвечает Ганнибал. Если уж Питер так рьяно настаивает на соблюдении строгих границ, будет вежливым ожидать подобного поведения и от Уилла, а также всех его человеческих костюмов. Уилл вздрагивает, царапая губу зубами, желваки так и ходят под кожей, но он сдержанно кивает.

— Знаю, — шепчет, звуча удивительно беспомощно. Когда Уилл снова поднимает взгляд, в глазах собираются слёзы, делая их прозрачными и яркими. Ганнибал слишком сильно переживает за него, и сейчас действительно не уверен, как долго сможет продержать маску бесстрастности на лице. — Я просто не знал, что ещё сделать. Куда пойти. Мне очень нужно поспать.

Уилл прекрасно знает, что глядя на него, Ганнибал видит Питера, Чарльза, даже Четвёртого и Пятого. Почему Уиллу так нужно уснуть? Кого из них мучают кошмары?

— Если я выпишу рецепт, ты должен пообещать подробно рассказать мне на нашем следующем сеансе, зачем тебе это было нужно, — предлагает Ганнибал, чувствуя, что это максимум, на который можно заставить пойти Уилла.

Уилл быстро кивает и судорожно сглатывает.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он и осторожно касается руки Ганнибала. Ганнибал не может сдержать глубокого вздоха. Уилл выглядит кошмарно уставшим, под глазами тёмные круги, и когда Ганнибал опускает взгляд, то видит лиловые синяки от слишком туго затянутых наручников на запястье, в том месте, где их открывает задравшийся манжет рубашки.

Он обходит стол и достаёт рецептурную книжку, выписывая сильное седативное и средство от нарушения сна. Затем отрывает и передаёт рецепт Уиллу.

— Пожалуйста, будь осторожен, Уилл, — наставляет Ганнибал, когда тот хватает рецепт дрожащими пальцами. — Я не потерплю, если ты начнёшь злоупотреблять и вредить себе от моего имени.

— Ни в коем случае, доктор Лектер, — качает головой Уилл, пряча листок в карман. Он даже улыбается, хоть слабо и устало. — Ещё раз спасибо.

~

Марго Вёрджер представляет собой одну из тех нежных, милых девочек, которые с лёгкостью потом становятся расчётливыми убийцами. Девушка, обнаружившая в себе силу ответить насилием на насилие. Лошадь, скинувшая своего наездника, когда тот ударил хлыстом слишком сильно. Собака, решившая однажды укусить первой.

Ганнибал видит в ней гнев, беспомощный и бесцельный. Она стоит у окна в кабинете и свободной рукой разминает зажатое гипсом плечо.

— Вы не виноваты в том, что с вами случилось, не больше, чем если бы вас укусила бешеная собака, — говорит Ганнибал. Марго оборачивается и дарит ему лёгкую улыбку, а затем, опустив глаза, направляется к креслу напротив. Садится, поджав губки, как обиженный ребёнок, и сильно сутулится.

— Бешеных собак обычно усыпляют, — отвечает она. Голос мягкий, но резкий.

— Этого вы пытались достичь, когда напали на своего брата? — уточняет Ганнибал с призрачной улыбкой.

Марго вздыхает, приподнимая одну бровь в надменном, отчуждённом выражении. Ганнибал признаёт, что с момента начала их сеансов для «поддержания семейных ценностей» её состояние заметно улучшилось.

— По-видимому, — начинает она, — я пошла «не той» дорогой. Он всё ещё жив. — Марго зажимает язык между губами, хмыкает и рассматривает свои ноготки. — Нужно было подождать, пока рука полностью не обретёт подвижность.

Ганнибал улыбается.

— Делать плохие вещи с плохими людьми заставляет нас чувствовать себя лучше, — замечает он, и Марго поднимает на него глаза, смотря исподлобья. Белки её глаз удивительно белые, и Ганнибал вспоминает фразу Уилла о нелюбви зрительного контакта. Глаза действительно слишком отвлекают, а у Марго они удивительно большие и красивые. — Вы почувствовали себя лучше, пытаясь убить собственного брата?

Марго выпрямляется, вздыхает и отворачивается.

— Попытка оказалась неудачной, — бормочет она.

Ганнибал наклоняет голову.

— Какие у вас теперь отношения с братом? Что-то изменилось?

— Полагаю, это вы должны мне сказать, — улыбается она, снова глядя на Ганнибала. Её улыбка сильно напоминает ему Уилла, такая же скрытная, будто Марго знает что-то, чего не знает сам Ганнибал. — Думаю, он считает, что я успокоилась.

— А вы успокоились?

— О, сейчас я спокойна.

— Собираетесь попробовать ещё раз?

На мгновение Марго замолкает и выдыхает через нос.

— Здесь терапия становится сложной.

Ганнибал подбадривает её улыбкой.

— Не вижу никаких сложностей.

— Я могла бы сознаться в убийстве, и вы не сказали бы ни слова. Могла бы убить кого-то этим утром, и вы обязаны были бы молчать. Но если я _планирую_ совершить убийство…

Ганнибал кивает.

— Я этически обязан принять меры по предотвращению этого убийства, — заканчивает он за неё. Марго выглядит почти разочарованной. — Как бы то ни было, если никто больше не может вас защитить, Марго, вы обязаны защитить себя сами.

Она наклоняется вперёд, открывает рот, но тут же закрывает и садится прямо.

— На самом деле гораздо более терапевтично для вас было бы убить его самой.

Откидываясь в кресле, Марго хмыкает и неуверенно ведёт рукой.

— Моя семья не считает меня жертвой. Они видят во мне пассивного агрессора. Они были возмущены тем, что _сделал_ мой брат, но не _им самим_. — Марго усмехается. — А мной недовольны за то, что позволила этому случиться.

— Ваш брат вас обесчеловечил, и ваша семья, к сожалению, поспособствовала поддержанию климата полнейшего неуважения, — замечает Ганнибал. — Естественно злиться на злоупотребления такого рода и жестокое обращение.

Марго хмыкает.

— Они думают, что я странная.

Ганнибал тепло улыбается в ответ.

— Поверьте, Марго, моего уровня странности вам никогда не достичь. Быть странным — нормально.

— Не знаю, доктор Лектер, — качает она головой. Вздыхает и подносит руку ко рту. Ганнибал слышит, как стучат ногти по зубам. — Они его уже давно простили. Ток-шоу и книжки о самопомощи на этом поприще вполне преуспевают. Все любят грешника, искупившего вину.

— Вы же хотите увидеть, как грешник будет низвергнут, — отвечает Ганнибал.

Марго смотрит на него и выпрямляется.

— Я нашла свой собственный способ справиться, — начинает она. — Способ… разобраться с тем, что я чувствую. Вернуть контроль.

Ганнибал приподнимает брови, видя, как отчаянно она хочет поделиться с ним.

— Надеюсь, ничего, что вредит непосредственно вам, — говорит он.

— Нет, — улыбается Марго. Её глаза сейчас необычайно яркие. О чём бы она не думала — это доставляет ей удовольствие. Но она внезапно меняет тему. — Мой брат… как блудный сын, решивший пойти по верному пути. Возможно, прежде он принимал дурные решения. Но теперь он может принимать новые, куда лучше.

— И вы в это верите?

— Вы верите мне? — спрашивает Марго, улыбаясь всё шире. — Мой брат уверен, что я не смогу быть ему ровней, и, возможно, так и есть. Может быть, я всегда буду для него лишь маленькой милой свинкой.

Ганнибал вздыхает.

— Марго, моя роль заключается не в том, чтобы верить вам, осуждать или хвалить в какой бы то ни было степени. Моя роль — помочь вам понять, во что верите вы и почему.

Марго долго молчит.

— Я верю в то, что мой брат не остановится, — наконец произносит она. Снова стучит ноготком по зубам, а затем роняет руки на колени.

— Какие чувства вы испытываете при этом?

Её губы дёргаются.

— Злость.

— Злость — это возбуждающая эмоция, — с улыбкой замечает Ганнибал. — Побуждающая нас действовать против угрозы. Если вы злитесь и настроены оптимистично — вы сможете остановить это снова.

— О, и я даже знаю, как.

Улыбка Ганнибала не меняется.

— Любой может разозлиться. Согласно Аристотелю, это самая лёгкая часть. Но злиться на нужного человека, в нужной степени, в нужное время, с правильной целью и в нужном направлении… Это совсем не так просто. — Марго опускает глаза. — Расскажите мне лучше о том механизме, что вы обнаружили.

Неровная улыбка Марго будто искривляется ещё сильнее, лишая её лицо женской привлекательности. Она выглядит сейчас юной, совсем девчонкой, которую родители застали за кражей печенья. Марго скрещивает ноги.

— Не уверена, что мне следует этим делиться.

Ганнибал склоняет голову набок.

— До сих пор вы говорили достаточно свободно, — подталкивает он. — Не буду заставлять вас, но думаю, что всегда приятно поделиться тем, что делает вас счастливой.

Она кусает губу и скребёт ноготками по ладони.

— Это мужчина, — начинает Марго, и Ганнибал подбадривающе кивает, почти не скрывая собственного любопытства. — Я познакомилась с ним через… одного общего друга.

— Этот мужчина… любовник? — уточняет Ганнибал.

Марго смеётся и качает головой.

— Нет, доктор Лектер. Мои предпочтения не включают мужской пол как таковой.

Ганнибал кивает и жестом просит её продолжать.

— Он был… добр ко мне, — продолжает она, и её взгляд затуманивается, уносясь куда-то в воспоминания. — Не подобострастно, понимаете. Он даже не слышал моей фамилии и тем более не знал, что у моей семьи много денег. Он просто смотрел на меня и… понимал.

После этих слов Марго сглатывает и опускает взгляд на свои руки. Такое ощущение, что ей стыдно, но она всё ещё улыбается.

— Хорошо, что у вас есть друзья, Марго, — подбадривает Ганнибал.

— О, он не друг, — замечает она и не удерживается от нервного смешка.

Ганнибал замолкает и заинтересованно склоняет голову.

— Что вы делаете с этим человеком?

— Я избиваю его, — начинает она. — У нас есть загоны… для свиней, знаете… я запираю его в одном из них, связываю, чтобы он не смог пошевелиться. И бью до тех пор, пока он не заплачет и не начнёт умолять остановиться. Но самое главное… — она переводит дыхание. — Я знаю, что он не мой брат. Но он умеет так хорошо имитировать его голос, его манеру поведения. И он говорит мне, что любит меня, а это единственный способ услышать такие слова от Мейсона. Затем… я забочусь о нём и привожу в порядок сразу же после.

О подобных отношениях Ганнибал слышал и раньше — садисты и мазохисты собираются вместе, дабы насладиться болью. Он не шокирован с моральной точки зрения, скорее удивлён — да, это более точное слово.

— Ваш брат знает, что вы избиваете его суррогат? — единственный вопрос, который звучит из уст Ганнибала.

Марго кивает.

— Мой брат знает о нём, — подтверждает она. — И думаю… Думаю, он понимает, что этот человек помогает мне. Понимает, что пока он там, я не приду за ним.

— Как зовут этого человека? — уже больше для себя, чем в рамках терапии, уточняет Ганнибал. — Неужели у него нет имени?

Марго улыбается.

— Я не знаю его настоящего имени, — отвечает она. — Он сказал, что я могу обращаться к нему, как захочу. — Ганнибал сглатывает и с силой сжимает пальцами ручку. — Поэтому я называю его «Мейсон» или «старший братик», когда он начинает плакать. Знали бы вы, как он красив, когда плачет.

— Я в этом уверен, — говорит Ганнибал, не узнавая собственного скрипучего голоса. — И он позволяет вам так издеваться над ним?

Марго кивает.

— Мы не всегда занимаемся именно этим, — легко произносит она. — Иногда мне даже не хочется причинять ему боль. Иногда просто приятно посидеть с ним рядом и насладиться его обществом. Так, как я бы хотела делать с настоящим Мейсоном. — Она сглатывает и сжимает челюсть. — Но потом я вспоминаю.

Ганнибал наклоняется вперёд, и это движение привлекает внимание Марго.

— Если вы действительно хотите убить своего брата, Марго, подождите, пока вам сойдёт это с рук. — Она поджимает губы и кивает. — Или же… найдите кого-то, кто сделает это за вас.

Её глаза вспыхивают опасным пониманием, и она задумчиво наклоняет голову в сторону. Ганнибал улыбается, садится ровно и больше не затрагивает эту тему до конца сеанса.

~

Среди небольшой группы криминалистов, аналитиков по дактилоскопии, а также коронёров заметно выделяется фигура Джека, неподалёку от него стоит Уилл. Ганнибал бодрым шагом направляется в сторону начальника отдела.

Джек ловит его взгляд, кивает, отрываясь от толпы судебных экспертов, и сам выходит навстречу через парковку. Уилл следует за ним тихой тенью. Он выглядит гораздо более отдохнувшим, но Ганнибал не может с уверенностью сказать, хорошо он спал или нет.

— Доктор Лектер, — здоровается Джек, в очередной раз кивая. И Ганнибал удивлённо приподнимает бровь, не понимая, почему его сразу же не допускают на место преступления, как бывало раньше. Тела обнаружили в отделении банка, и он считает это… по крайней мере дерзким, если не говорить претенциозным, так как камеры и сигнализацию в таком учреждении не обошёл бы и сам Ганнибал. — Спасибо, что выделили время прийти сюда и встретиться со мной. Я… буду честен, у меня даже слов не хватает, чтобы описать творящееся внутри.

— Ведите, — только отвечает Ганнибал, и Джек кивает в третий раз. Зеваки смотрят на них с восторгом, как на серьёзную команду профессионалов — Джек по центру, Ганнибал слева, Уилл справа — когда они легко подныривают под полицейской лентой и направляются ко входу в банк.

— Камеры службы безопасности зациклили в петлю. Охранника вывели из строя первым, но на камерах ничего не отразилось. Сразу три тела. Их обнаружил уборщик, пришедший рано утром, однако экспертиза показала, что время смерти наступило приблизительно около полуночи.

Ганнибал кивает и впервые за некоторое время не знает, к чему готовиться. Потому что даже Джек выглядит потрясённым.

— Тела опознали. Охранник — мистер Дуглас Джонс… оставшиеся двое Франклин Фруадево и Тобиас Бадж.

Ганнибал останавливается, недоумённо моргает и упирается взглядом в открывающуюся картину.

Тела наколоты на стальные штанги, как бабочки на иголку, и расставлены в хаотичном на первый взгляд порядке. Ганнибал прячет руки в карманы пальто и делает шаг к ближнему телу — охраннику. Абсолютно не примечательный на вид человек, единственное, что он считает в его внешности достойным внимания — это копну ярких огненно-рыжих волос. Глаза пусты, смотрят куда-то вдаль, рот открыт в застывшем крике, и в уголке уже запеклась стекающая струйка крови.

Франклин… Ганнибал узнаёт его сразу же. Он вздыхает и останавливается перед телом. Лицо Франклина белое, почти прозрачное, но по-прежнему с застывшей маской того щенячьего восторга и всеобщего обожания, которое Ганнибал так искренне ненавидел. Его руки подняты вверх и связаны лентой, которую в банке обычно используют для организации очереди. Франклин в мольбе тянется к последней, третьей фигуре.

Тобиас одет в тот же костюм, в котором он почтил дом Ганнибала своим присутствием в ту знаменательную ночь. Ганнибал осматривает его хладнокровно, анализируя каждую деталь сверху донизу. Руки удалены, словно их пытались выкрутить из плечевого сустава, и когда Ганнибал наклоняется ближе, видит, что язык вырвали тоже.

— Руки уже нашли? — спрашивает Ганнибал.

Джек прочищает горло.

— Да, — произносит он, и Ганнибал оборачивается. Он следует за взглядом Джека и упирается в массивную дверь банковского хранилища с большой поворотной кодовой шайбой. Руки разместили так, словно они готовы вращать замок, чтобы открыть дверь. Указательный палец правой руки указывает на цифру «12», левой — на цифру «14».

— Что насчёт языка?

Уилл издаёт негромкий, горький смешок.

— Нет, — отвечает он, качая головой. — И едва ли мы его найдём.

— Сегодня утром S написал очередное письмо, — мрачно продолжает Джек. Он подходит к Ганнибалу и достаёт телефон. — Беверли прислала мне ссылку, как только удалось перехватить.

— Как всегда, в обычное время? — уточняет Ганнибал, и Джек отвечает кивком.

Он нажимает на ссылку, и в браузере покорно открывается сначала несколько прокси, потом уже сама страница. Даже не страница — белый экран с набранным текстом:

_Ведь это не враг оскорбляет меня — такое я мог бы снести,_  
не ненавистник нагло надо мной превозносится — от него я мог бы укрыться:  
это ты, человек такой же, как я, мой сотоварищ, близкий мой друг!  
С кем когда-то общением я наслаждался и с толпою к молитве в Дом Божий ходил!* 

— Это из псалмов, — безэмоционально замечает Уилл, когда Ганнибал закрывает вкладку и передаёт телефон обратно. Он хладнокровно и спокойно рассматривает изувеченное трио из тел, и Ганнибал сглатывает, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Франклин Фруадево, кажется, был вашим пациентом, доктор Лектер? — спрашивает Джек.

Ганнибал кивает.

— Да. И мистера Баджа я также встречал однажды в опере в компании Франклина. — Он хмурится, и тревожное чувство нависшей опасности никак не желает его покидать. Ганнибал привык доверять своей интуиции. И не так уж часто он встречался с убийствами настолько коварными и жестокими, такими талантливыми, и не совершёнными им самим.

Он опускает взгляд и заинтересованно склоняет голову. Пол банка представляет собой чёрно-белый клетчатый узор из мрамора. Ганнибал прослеживает взглядом расстояние до двери хранилища, обходит Уилла и Джека, следуя определённой последовательности клеток, и через несколько шагов упирается в тело охранника.

Белая пешка на F-3. Вторая, ответная пешка — Франклин — на G-4. Тобиас — чёрная королева на…

— H-4, — шепчет он и поднимает голову. Он успевает заметить довольную улыбку Уилла, как будто Ганнибал — его собака, только что освоившая новый сложный трюк. — Джек, это шахматная доска. _Мат со второго хода._

Джек пару раз моргает, удивлённо поднимает брови и поворачивается к Уиллу. Тот поджимает губы и кивает.

— Вот дерьмо, — рычит Джек, вытирая руками лицо. — Помнится, ты говорил, что S не начнёт убивать сам! Что он слишком боится разочаровать Потрошителя.

Уилл сглатывает и качает головой.

— Он и не стал. Это не для Потрошителя. — Он осматривает место преступления, и глаза его горят кристальной синевой, как витраж на солнце. Ганнибал признаёт — несмотря на весь артистизм, убийству не хватает определённого расчёта. Здесь чувствуется _злость_.

Уилл выпрямляется.

— Мистер Бадж был зацепкой в убийстве Вэйнса, не так ли, Джек? — Тот хмуро кивает. — У меня не было возможности допросить его. Но я помню, что ты говорил — он владел магазином струнных инструментов в Балтиморе. — Взгляд Уилла скользит сначала по Джеку, потом по Ганнибалу и снова возвращается к сцене преступления. — Возможно, стоит проверить его магазин на наличие каких-нибудь… грязных секретов.

Ганнибал не в силах сдержать улыбку, а Джек сужает глаза.

— S написал своё первое гневное письмо после убийства Арчера Вэйнса, — начинает рассуждать он. — Есть вероятность, что они были знакомы. Может быть, он знал, чем занимается Бадж, и за это его убил?

— Если S знал, что Тобиас Бадж убил мистера Вэйнса, то наверняка считал его угрозой Потрошителю… Или, что ещё хуже, что он может разрушить наследие Потрошителя, умалить его величие. — Уилл пожимает плечами. — Люди совершают ужасные поступки ради любви.

Джек тихо чертыхается.

— Я пошлю людей проверить его магазин, — говорит он, а затем поворачивается к Ганнибалу. — Доктор Лектер, ещё раз спасибо, что уделили время.

После этого Джек оставляет их наедине. Ганнибал подходит ближе, но Уилл даже не двигается. Его взгляд прикован к Тобиасу, и Ганнибал пытается прочесть эмоции, но это сложно, Уилл прячется за очками, как за баррикадами, и спадающие волосы почти полностью скрывают его взгляд.

— Полагаю, ты был прав, — начинает он через мгновение. Уилл хмыкает. — Так или иначе, в одном из твоих костюмов необходимость отпала сама собой.

Уилл хмурится, затем прикусывает нижнюю губу и трёт ладонью затылок.

— Больше места для творчества, — только замечает он.

— Ты был так зол на него, Уилл? — Голос Ганнибала очень тихий, никто не сможет их услышать. Хоть рядом всё равно никого нет, но это крайне деликатная тема. — Или… я должен спросить… был ли зол Чарльз?

Уилл неприязненно дёргает губой.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, о чём вы, доктор Лектер.

Ганнибал ухмыляется.

— Возможно тогда… Питер? — Уилл сжимает челюсть. — Или же Мейсон?

Голова Уилла дёргается, и он полностью оборачивается к Ганнибалу, рискуя прожечь дыру своим испепеляющим взглядом.

— Ты не имеешь _права_! — рычит он, вытаскивая руку из кармана и тыкая пальцем Ганнибалу в грудь.

Ганнибал перехватывает его руку, аккуратно сжимая пальцы, и нежно качает её в колыбели своих ладоней.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы предать тебя, Уилл. Или забрать все твои секреты. — Выражение лица Уилла отражает всю его нерешительность — он не знает, злиться ему сейчас или бояться. Никакой другой костюм даже не мелькает в его глазах. — Со мной тебе нечего бояться, но я беспокоюсь за тебя.

Уилл облизывает губы и смотрит на свою руку. Ганнибал отпускает его, но Уилл ещё некоторое время сжимает и разжимает пальцы, будто пытается вспомнить, как заставить их правильно работать. Он засовывает руку обратно в карман и оттягивает куртку вниз. Жёстко сглатывает, открывает рот, потом закрывает, и наконец выдыхает.

— Вам не о чём беспокоиться, доктор Лектер. — Его глаза устремлены на неподвижное тело Тобиаса. Очень быстро, мимолётно по его лицу словно ползёт тень, губа дёргается в оскале, и что-то очень злое и удовлетворённое отражается во взгляде. Не Чарльз — не настолько холоден для него, не Питер — тот вообще не чувствует гнева, и теперь, когда Ганнибал знает, он уверен, что и не Мейсон. Мейсон — уже не Четвёртый — не имеет никаких причин злиться на Тобиаса.

Это означает, что Ганнибал, хоть и ненадолго, видел проблеск Пятого. Смерть Тобиаса, пусть Ганнибал и не имеет к ней никакого отношения, ощущается победой, так как позволила Чарльзу исчезнуть. Стоит лишь подтолкнуть Марго к удовлетворению своих отношений с братом, тогда отпадёт надобность и в костюме Мейсона. Останется лишь Уилл, Питер и Пятый. Гораздо более управляемая сумма.

Он улыбается Уиллу, и тот снова сглатывает, отводя взгляд. Затем прочищает горло и оборачивает к Ганнибалу. Сейчас Ганнибал уверен, что смотрит на Питера.

— Увидимся вечером, — мягко обещает он. Ганнибал кивает. Уилл улыбается ему самой очаровательной из улыбок и покидает, чтобы на выходе присоединиться к Джеку и остальным агентам. Ганнибал не может сдержать улыбки всю дорогу к своей машине.

~

В ожидании приезда Питера Ганнибал проводит вечер в гостиной, расслабленно созерцая огонь в камине и анализируя все имеющиеся данные.

Нет никаких сомнений, что S убил Тобиаса, Франклина и охранника банка. Время его писем и последнее сообщение, написанное сразу же после смерти этих троих, не оставляют никаких иных вариантов. Больше всего сейчас беспокоит явная имеющаяся связь между S и Чарльзом. А значит, и Питером, Уиллом, Мейсоном и Пятым.

У Ганнибала нет ни одного доказательства, что Уилл это и есть S. Но и отрицать очевидное дальше просто невозможно. Уилл, Питер и, соответственно, все остальные личности крайне тщательно прорабатывают своих персонажей и подбирают слова. Это значит, что каждое слово для Ганнибала, каждая мягкая просьба и непрямой приказ, любое высказывание Уилла, Питера или Чарльза тщательно просчитано, произнесено в исключительно правильное время и исполнено с той же точностью, как и балетная партия.

Уилл создаёт свои костюмы под клиентов. Нет никакой причины создавать S, если бы он не знал, кто такой Потрошитель. Как раз эта мысль неудобна сама по себе.

Уилл называл S волчицей, Потрошителя — её парой. Ганнибал прикасался к Питеру, и тот выл для него. Уилл рассматривал жертву, принесённую Потрошителем S, ту женщину с разорванной грудной клеткой и вырванным сердцем, и говорил, что видит в этом любовь, вдохновение. Чарльз играл на скрипке с такой страстью, что окрасил струны своей кровью.

Питер умолял Ганнибала о прикосновении зубов и когтей, об удовлетворении своих «грязных» фантазий. Он просил подарить ему своё наследие, а Уилл говорил, что S почувствовал угрозу для наследия Потрошителя. Питер рассказывал Ганнибалу об аутентичных струнах, которые делают только из кишечника, и уже через несколько часов Тобиас сознался, что делает струны исключительно сам.

Ложь, секреты, манипуляции — всё наслаивается друг на друга, нависает и рушится, как карточный домик. И тем не менее всё обыграно так изысканно красиво, столь грубо и грязно в своём уязвимом артистизме. Питер ведь художник, как и S, как и Чарльз. Мейсон позволяет делать из себя холст, впрочем, и Питер тоже. Чарльз наигрывает мелодию сказки для зверя, но вот сказка заканчивается, и Чарльза тоже больше нет.

Вынырнувшие на поверхность подозрения и когда-то казавшиеся ненужными знания давно и прочно поселилась в голове Ганнибала. Однако всё это мало что меняет в его намерениях. Он уничтожит и поглотит Уилла, Питера, Мейсона, Пятого — всех, кто мешает ему, и отыщет того настоящего. Свою пару, своего тихого зверя, идеального спутника для собственного рыщущего монстра.

Он найдёт S. Напишет свою собственную любовную записку, нарисует её кровью, выложит внутренностями, сочинит письмо, уникальное в своей красоте и сокровенности, что даже самый сдержанный разрыдается от чувств.

Он всё увидит по реакции Уилла. Если только Уилл это S. Если _Пятый_ это S.

Пальцы зудят от желания действовать, в горле пересохло, а сердце отстукивает предвкушающий ритм.

Питер стучит в дверь, и монстр Ганнибала беспокойно поднимает голову на звук. Он жаждет ответить.

~

Ганнибал открывает дверь, и Питер улыбается ему, проходя внутрь. Он сам вешает пальто и разворачивается к Ганнибалу. Глаза сейчас изумрудно-зелёные и слишком тёмные, совсем не такие, как были у Уилла в банке. Он медленно изучает Ганнибала, слишком всепонимающий, чтобы быть благодарным, слишком кокетливый, чтобы быть беспристрастным.

Этот взгляд сложно выдержать, и Ганнибал прижимает Питера к себе, запуская пальцы в волосы и глубоко целуя. Тот стонет и задыхается, когда его прижимают к стене всем телом, а свободной рукой хватают ушибленное запястье и закидывают руку за голову.

Но Ганнибал тут же отстраняется, и Питер стонет так сладко, так мягко бросается вперёд, отчаянно пытаясь завладеть чужим ртом. Ганнибал позволяет ему, вновь резко откидывает Питера к стене и направляет его руки, побуждая обнять себя за плечи. Питер тут же хватается, вонзая ногти, второй рукой шарит по спине в дикой надежде приблизить его ещё на пару миллиметров.

— Ганнибал, — задыхается он и прикрывает глаза, когда тот глухо рычит, зарываясь лицом в шею, заставляя запрокинуть голову и обнажить горло. Ганнибал широким движением вылизывает и оставляет багровый засос на сладко пахнущей, влажной коже чуть ниже уха. Питера начинает крупно трясти. — Ганнибал, умоляю, пожалуйста.

Тот легонько ухмыляется, прикусывая кожу на только что оставленном засосе, и Питер ещё сильнее начинает дрожать в его руках, весь напрягается, вытягивается и цепляется пальцами за одежду. Ганнибал целует пульсирующую вену, довольный тем, как быстро и сильно разносится кровь под его губами.

— Сегодня ты какой-то особенно отзывчивый.

— Как и ты, — бормочет Питер. — И я не буду спрашивать, почему, если ты не будешь спрашивать меня.

Умный мальчик. Ганнибал улыбается ему в шею и откидывает голову назад, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, поглаживая и с силой оттягивая непокорные пряди.

Веки Питера трепещут, рот приоткрыт. Он борется с нехваткой кислорода, и щёки заливаются румянцем.

— Останешься на ночь? — просит Ганнибал. — Не думаю, что любой из нас будет удовлетворён одним раундом.

Питер улыбается, даже слегка посмеивается, соглашаясь.

— Конечно, — отвечает он. — Если… если в конце концов я буду чувствовать своим телом тепло твоей голой кожи. — Ганнибал саркастично приподнимает брови, и Питер прикусывает нижнюю губу, такой застенчивый и очаровательный, затем аккуратно ведёт рукой по груди и останавливается на пуговицах жилета, будто предупреждая, что это важное условие. — Я знаю, что тебе нравится та власть, которую ты чувствуешь, когда я полностью раздет, а ты — нет. И я не оспариваю её, я вообще-то совсем не против.

— Тогда зачем спрашивать? — шепчет Ганнибал, акцентируя вопрос рывком за волосы, и наклоняясь, чтобы проглотить выдох, который получает взамен. Питер выгибается, отчаянно прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Когда Ганнибал снова смотрит ему в глаза, те горят голодом.

Питер сглатывает.

— Это интимно, — выговаривает он. — И я хочу видеть, как моя кровь будет смотреться на твоей коже.

— Думаешь, я заставлю тебя истечь кровью? — шипит Ганнибал. Живот сводит от желания при одном только воспоминании вкуса окровавленных губ. Во рту пересыхает, и хочется выпить всю влагу изо рта Питера, насытить свой голод его плотью.

— Я хочу, а значит, ты дашь мне это, — кивает тот, и контроль в очередной раз подводит Ганнибала. Он кладёт свободную руку на горло и сжимает до тех пор, пока в глазах Питера не остаётся и намёка на синеву радужки, лишь зловещая тьма его зрачков, до тех пор, пока сердце не начинает биться отчаянно неровно, пока запах не становится сладким от возбуждения. Как будто его тёмные глаза и жёсткая линия эрекции, упирающаяся в бедро Ганнибала, служат недостаточным доказательством.

Ганнибал криво улыбается.

— Как думаешь, если ты раздвинешь для меня ноги, как Леда перед Зевсом, ты не умрёшь? — хрипло спрашивает он.

Питер прикрывает глаза и скребёт пальцами по плечам, прижимая ближе.

— Я думаю, что смогу сохранить твоё наследие, Ганнибал, — шепчет он, улыбаясь. — Как и хотел с самого начала.

Тот сглатывает и крадёт ещё один поцелуй с этого сладкого и слишком всезнающего рта, прежде чем отпустить Питера и отстраниться. Шея у того красная от жёсткой хватки, глаза черны от желания. Уже на полпути к грехопадению.

— Присоединяйся ко мне наверху, — приказывает Ганнибал. Питер кивает и улыбается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Псалтирь, 55 псалом.


	7. Chapter 7

_И эти чернила стекают со страницы,_  
Движутся вверх прямо по венам моей руки.  
Задыхаются от истории, которую я рассказал.  
Если ещё остались слова, чтобы говорить.  
Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
Я сейчас упал на колени,  
Я погряз в бардаке, который сам сотворил.  
Эти цвета правильнее было бы стереть незамедлительно,  
Но они стали частью меня.  
Я искал средство от неизлечимой болезни,  
Когда всё это время оно было прямо у меня под носом.  
Ты нужен мне здесь,  
Ты нужен мне сейчас,  
Именно сейчас! 

The Black Market — Rise Against

~

Ганнибал ведёт Питера наверх, придерживая рукой за шею. Они оба спотыкаются и тяжело дышат в спешке, как животные в разгар гона. И едва Ганнибал доводит его до спальни, как поворачивает и сильно толкает в грудь, так что Питер опрокидывается на кровать.

Он склоняется над ним, а Питер только сглатывает и тянется ему навстречу. Стонет, прижавшись ко рту Ганнибала, ведёт руками по волосам, вниз по спине, стараясь приблизить его как можно сильнее. Коленями Ганнибал упирается в матрас между раздвинутых ног Питера, одной рукой он поглаживает его грудь, другой придерживает затылок, обнимает, обвивает его и целует, практически поглощая целиком.

Ганнибал отступает, только когда обоим перестаёт хватать воздуха. Питер задыхается, его глаза блестят, щёки горят румянцем, а губы раскраснелись от поцелуев. Он выглядит абсолютно декадентски, лучшее пиршество, которое когда-либо мог позволить себе Ганнибал. Затем он встаёт на колени и скользит руками по бёдрам Питера.

— Лежи смирно, — приказывает он, и Питер кивает, облизывая губы, будто ему необходимо чувствовать вкус поцелуя Ганнибала во рту. Ганнибал улыбается и кладёт руки по обе стороны от левого бедра. Сжимает крепко, зная, что под одеждой синяки и ожоги от верёвок. Питер вздрагивает, но не просит остановиться, не молит о пощаде.

Его член непристойно выпячивает через брюки, и Ганнибал стискивает бедро пальцами, впивается ногтями и ведёт вниз, пока не достигает обуви. Дёргает узел шнурков, развязывает и стаскивает с ноги предельно быстро, носок следует за ботинком.

То же самое он проделывает и с другой ногой.

Питер хмыкает и тяжело прикрывает глаза.

— Чувствую себя подношением.

Ганнибал улыбается, скользит руками вверх до талии и подцепляет пальцами пряжку ремня.

— В таком случае это делает меня богом?

— Ммм, мой личный Зевс, — отвечает Питер, и Ганнибал чувствует разгорающиеся внутри искорки гордости. Питер назвал его «лучшим» ещё при первой встрече; он будто бы неумышленно потакает чувству превосходства Ганнибала, как будто именно этого Ганнибал и заслуживает.

— Тогда, полагаю, ты становишься Ледой.

Питер вздыхает, откидывая голову назад и обнажая горло, тем временем Ганнибал расстёгивает ремень и свободно вытягивает его из брюк. Он складывает его, проводит пальцами по мягкой коже и задумчиво смотрит на Питера.

— Думаю, мы больше походим на Персефону и Аида, — говорит Питер через мгновение. Он поднимает взгляд, затем садится и складывает ладони, словно в молитве. Как всегда, прекрасно понимая, чего хочет Ганнибал.

Ганнибал склоняет голову, рассматривая протянутые руки, а затем ловко оборачивает ремнём запястья Питера, уплотняя дополнительным витком между ладонями. Стягивает их вместе и с силой тянет на себя. Ремень не удержит руки Питера в оковах, если тот действительно захочет вырваться, но Ганнибал уверен, что не захочет. Питеру нравится быть пойманным, мотыльком, запутавшимся в паутине, собакой в наморднике, посаженной на цепь.

Веки Питера трепещут, и Ганнибал не может удержаться от ещё одного поцелуя.

— И снова ты зовёшь меня дьяволом, — бормочет Ганнибал, сжимая его челюсть. Питер улыбается ему так нежно, подобно жениху, увидевшему невесту, идущую по проходу к алтарю. — Я начинаю думать, что ты меня отражаешь.

Питер заливается смехом, но его прерывают очередным поцелуем, а потом Ганнибал накрывает рукой горло и вжимает ногти, желая почувствовать, как тот стонет.

— Как я уже сказал, — шепчет Питер, — я всего лишь реакция. Твоё зеркало. И способен отражать лишь то, что ты пожелаешь.

— Кошка со шнурком, — кивает Ганнибал, и улыбка Питера расширяется. Ганнибал отступает на шаг и, поддев пальцами пояс брюк Питера, ставит его на ноги. Руки Питера связаны, так что Ганнибалу придётся полностью раздеть его. Он разворачивает Питера в кольце своих рук, скользит ладонями по плечам, по бицепсам, разминает предплечья, а затем обеими руками гладит живот, одновременно с этим прижимая зубы к шее.

— Аид похитил Персефону, — говорит Ганнибал, почти задевая губами ухо, пока расстёгивает молнию и пуговицу на брюках и стаскивает их с Питера вместе с бельём. Питер не перешагивает через них, потому что Ганнибал ещё не позволял ему это сделать.

Он только поворачивает голову и дотягивается поцелуем до челюсти Ганнибала.

— Персефона стала королевой Аида, — произносит он. Ганнибал закрывает глаза и вздрагивает, чувствуя, как Питер льнёт к нему, такой тёплый, такой сильный. Он скользит рукой вверх по груди и слушает, как быстро бьётся сердце под рубашкой.

— Ты этого хочешь? — хрипло спрашивает Ганнибал.

Питер облизывает губы и откидывает голову, подставляя шею под чужие губы. Ганнибал ожидает, что с его уст сорвётся дежурное дразняще-застенчивое замечание, либо же очередной поэтический образ, поскольку он любит копировать манеры речи Ганнибала.

Но вместо этого Питер только шепчет мягко и напряжённо:

— Да, хочу.

Ганнибал издаёт мягкое рычание и вонзает зубы, оставляя ещё один след на нежной поверхности шеи. Питер дрожит, прикусывая нижнюю губу, сжимает пальцы, его запястья трутся о пах. Ганнибал вновь толкает его вниз, на край кровати, и Питер легко выбирает удобную позицию, упираясь локтями в покрывало. После этого Ганнибал резким рывком окончательно освобождает его от брюк и белья, а Питер со вздохом разводит бёдра шире, подставляя их под голодный взгляд.

Ганнибал становится рядом, склоняется над ним, а затем опускается всем своим весом на покалеченную спину, пока шарит рукой и медленно расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке и манжетах. Он тянет её вверх, Питер чуть опускает голову, и рубашка окутывает его запястья ещё одним сдерживающим слоем. Даже если он начнёт бороться за свободу, с рубашкой тоже придётся посражаться.

Прижимая ладони к линиям от когтей, Ганнибал улыбается, он очерчивает следы, оставленные Марго, когда она избивала костюм Мейсона до рыданий и криков. Конечно же, он выглядел красиво — его выразительные и постоянно переменчивые глаза становятся такими яркими от слёз, лицо покрывается пятнами, а по всей коже растекается испарина.

Он касается бёдер, прижимает большие пальцы к красным отметинам от верёвки, к синякам от флоггера. Питер стонет и тянется к прикосновению, спина выгибается, а плечи застывают в напряжении. Верхняя губа едва заметно дёргается от тихого рыка.

Ганнибал отходит к тумбочке, чтобы достать смазку. С обещанием Питера остаться на ночь у него почти неограниченный запас возможностей заниматься теми «грубыми вещами», которыми они оба так наслаждаются, но сейчас внутри всё аж пылает от жажды покорить безрассудство, которое ему так навязчиво предлагают. Он захватит Заму, распнёт последователя Христа, унесёт дух Персефоны в свой подземный мир, чтобы жить там с ним вечно.

Питер вздрагивает, услышав, как щёлкает крышка бутылочки, и Ганнибал замирает. Он наклоняется к нему, вновь очерчивая ладонями израненную плоть.

— На кровать, — шепчет Ганнибал, и Питер хватает ртом воздух, будто слова становятся физическим ударом, колени подкашиваются, когда он подтягивается выше, распластавшись поверх покрывал. Он так прекрасен в своём несогласованном замысле, безупречен в недостатке изящества. Питер страдает от ноши страшных тайн, которую им не разрешено разделить друг с другом, и Ганнибал видит, как тает внешний лоск, оголяя сломленную, разрушительную суть.

Он вздыхает, расстёгивает пиджак и вешает его на спинку стула.

— Перевернись на спину, — командует, и Питер повинуется, уже слегка похныкивая. Как же он греховно красив: с тяжёлым членом, лежащим на животе, с влажно поблёскивающей головкой, щёки и грудь уже окрасились румянцем, а глаза черны и туманны. Ганнибал снимает жилет, развязывает галстук, присоединяя обе детали к висящему пиджаку, и закатывает рукава рубашки.

Дальше следуют туфли и носки, после чего он встаёт на колени между ног Питера и скользит рукой по мягкой внутренней поверхности бедра, а Питер смотрит на него, будто видит образ божий.

Ганнибал улыбается и снова берёт в руки смазку. Выдавив немного на пальцы, растирает её, затем откидывает бутылочку в сторону и заставляет Питера расставить бёдра шире, чтобы удобнее прижаться пальцами ко входу.

Теперь Ганнибал может видеть его лицо. Питер с силой сжимает челюсть, очень похоже на Уилла, и крепко зажмуривается. Он приподнимает руки, запрокидывая и рубашку и связанные запястья за голову, расцарапывая шею собственными ногтями и выгибаясь от каждого прикосновения Ганнибала — он жаждет, жаждет ощутить его внутри, всегда жаждал.

Ганнибал двигается над ним, повторяя движения собственной кисти, затем обхватывает челюсть и вовлекает в новый поцелуй, пока первый палец не погружается глубоко внутрь и сгибается там. Питер вздрагивает всем телом, и тогда вытаскивает руки из-за головы, чтобы поймать ими Ганнибала и обнять его за шею, прижимая к себе.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он, выдыхает отчаяние тёплым облачком в рот Ганнибалу, притягивает руками, и тот чувствует, как пальцы скребут по его затылку. — Пожалуйста, Ганнибал, ты мне нужен.

_Нужен_. Какое простое слово, и как сильно оно бьёт по Ганнибалу, оглушая его. Он привык к тому, что люди становятся зависимыми от него, даже отчасти потворствует укреплению столь сильной связи (пусть и односторонней), но с Питером никак не получается ощутить эту связь лишь с одной стороны. Потому что чувствуется, как с каждым отчаянным признанием, каждым вздрагиванием, каждым стоном на кончике языка Питер аккуратно натягивает леску, вгоняя скрываемый приманкой крючок всё глубже под рёбра Ганнибалу.

Это желание. Это необходимость. И Ганнибал бежит, чтобы ответить на зов своей пары.

Он проталкивает внутрь второй палец, стараясь не навредить, хоть Питер и наслаждается пытками Ганнибала. Питер целует его снова с рыком, крепко зажимая в кулаках волосы, такой же необузданный и распутный, как лучшие шлюхи Содома. Он выманивает тёмную суть Ганнибала, наслаждаясь своим ручным монстром.

Ганнибал рычит, прижимаясь к его рту, и чистой рукой расстёгивает пуговицу на брюках, сразу же стаскивая вниз и даже не заботясь о жалобно скрипнувшей молнии. Он обхватывает член рукой и медленно поглаживает, будто борется с чем-то, чему не может дать описания, возмущается от мысли, как до сих пор не получил ещё этого восхитительного мужчину без остатка.

Он будет хранить память об этом моменте, когда Питер, Уилл и Мейсон исчезнут.

Затем Ганнибал вытаскивает пальцы, и хватает его рукой за волосы, заставляя сползти ниже. Питер тут же сдвигается, готовый и жаждущий, и Ганнибалу ничего не остаётся, как толкнуться внутрь.

Питер громко и низко стонет, скаля зубы, когда его целуют. И тогда Ганнибал, глухо выдохнув, погружается в него целиком, просто чтобы услышать затаённый вздох и слизать жалобный скулёж с его языка.

Руки напряжены и плотно сжаты вокруг шеи Ганнибала, а ногами Питер обхватывает его за талию. Каждая часть его тела подстраивается так, чтобы принять как можно глубже, так глубоко, насколько это вообще возможно. Ганнибал погружается в него, расцарапывая ногтями бок, и, сжимая руку в волосах, тащит вниз на каждом движении.

Вздрогнув, Ганнибал уворачивается от поцелуя, отстраняется, пот пропитывает кожу в том месте, где они с Питером плотно прижались друг к другу. Питер встречает его взгляд, когда они соприкасаются лбами и трутся носами, он такой сладкий, такой трепещущий под ним, отзывчивый на каждом движении. А потом Ганнибал закрывает глаза, склоняя голову, и вылизывает солоноватую влажную шею, вдыхает его пот, его мускус, и широко раскрывает рот, дабы оставить ещё один тёмный засос на горле.

—  _Да_ , — хрипит Питер. Ганнибал вспоминает сладость его крови. Он кусает сильнее, так что Питер стонет, и стон этот отдаёт безумием. — Да, _боже_. Ганнибал! Блять, просто сделай это. Я знаю, что ты хочешь.

Ганнибал рычит и кладёт обе руки на потные бока Питера, чтобы удержать его. Он сопротивляется искушению больше из упрямства.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет Питер. Его руки всерьёз расцарапывают Ганнибалу спину, и ногти ощущаются острее без пиджака и жилета, обычно защищающих его тело. Сейчас он наиболее уязвим, чем когда-либо бывал с Питером ранее, и создаётся впечатление, что это тоже целиком и полностью происходит по его замыслу. Питер сдирает с него кожу, слой за слоем, разбирает его на части так же, как сам Ганнибал мечтал разобрать того по кусочкам, разоблачить монстра, скрываемого внутри. Их взаимное гарантированное уничтожение*.

Ганнибал действительно хочет. Хочет вонзить зубы глубже, жёстче, хочет почувствовать, как расходится под зубами кожа, желает испить всю сладость непосредственно из источника. Он вгрызается сильнее, и Питер вздрагивает всем телом. Его член плотно зажат между их животами, и Ганнибал знает, что безвозвратно запачкал свою рубашку. Зверь пометил своего хозяина. Показал, чья это собственность.

Питер прихватывает одной рукой его волосы, и Ганнибал вздрагивает, когда ремень касается щеки.

— Пожалуйста, — снова шепчет он срывающимся голосом. Он звучит так мило, так жалобно, как ребёнок, выпрашивающий сладость, как довольный пёс, ластящийся под руку хозяину.

Ганнибал толкается всё глубже в тугой жар чужого тела, и чувствует болезненное покалывание где-то между сердцем и желудком. Ногти скользят по влажным ягодицам: к моменту, когда они насытятся этой ночью, на простынях под ними скопится гораздо больше различной влаги, чем просто пот.

Питер откидывает голову назад, сильнее оголяя горло, и издаёт сладкий, нуждающийся звук.

— Прошу, пожалуйста, — умоляет он ещё раз. — Ганнибал…

Тот рычит, крепко сжимая веки и толкается ещё сильнее. Питер лишь приветствует его толчки, отчаянно цепляясь всеми четырьмя конечностями. Оргазм вырывается несколькими рваными движениями, и Ганнибал вжимается коленями в матрас, желая проникнуть как можно глубже, как можно сильнее испачкать Питера изнутри. Челюсть в этот момент сжимается почти непроизвольно, зубы прокусывают кожу, и кровь наполняет рот.

Безусловно, это один из самых сильных оргазмов в его жизни. Последние силы он тратит на то, чтобы не сжать зубы сильнее и не вырвать кусочек плоти, какая-то часть его мозга всё ещё помнит, что он может нанести серьёзный ущерб. Питер издаёт пронзительный звук — слишком восхищённый, чтобы быть криком боли, слишком удовлетворённый для проклятия. Ганнибал предпочитает называть это воем.

Он прижимает губы к медленно сочащейся ранке укуса, облизывает следы от зубов, всасывает маняще сладкую кровь, и лишь потом понимает, что Питер всё ещё трётся твёрдым членом о живот. Его всего трясёт, пальцы судорожно хватаются за волосы и шею, и Ганнибал с силой прижимает его к кровати, заставляя выгнуться почти дугой, и додрачивает ему рукой. Он чувствует тепло и влагу на своей груди сквозь ткань рубашки, ощущает, как Питер давит на него внезапно сильно, заставляя смягчившийся член покинуть тело, и прижимается к нему со стоном так, будто физически не способен выпустить из объятий ни единую часть Ганнибала.

Он отводит руку, чтобы убрать руки Питера из-за своей головы, и сам приподнимается. У Питера в глазах стоят слёзы, а боль лишь подстёгивает их течь сильнее. По шее размазалась кровь, Ганнибал облизывает губы, запоминая её вкус. Укус не глубокий и не требует швов, но кровь всё же скапливается на покрывале и смешивается с потом в волосах Питера.

Тот смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, расслабленно, затем поднимается, хватает за рубашку и целует с той же страстью, что и воин, покидающий свою возлюбленную, чтобы сгинуть в бою. Он даже не вздрагивает от вкуса собственной крови во рту Ганнибала. Напротив, облизывает зубы, посасывает нижнюю губу, размазывает кровь между лицами, пока она не покрывает полностью их челюсти, губы и щёки, как у волков, разделивших убийство.

Ганнибал лишь тяжело дышит, слишком взволнованный и ошеломлённый, чтобы говорить. И Питер не возражает. Он целует Ганнибала так, будто кровь на его устах способна утопить его тысячелетний голод. В конце концов Ганнибал приходит в себя и удовлетворяет потребность Питера в тактильном контакте, целуя в ответ и прижимая к матрасу.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Питер грубо и хрипло, едва успев сделать глоток воздуха. Его голос звучит так, будто он сорвал его криками, и теперь израненное горло способно лишь шептать. Он выглядит восхитительно, то самое волшебное пиршество, и Ганнибал склоняет голову, чтобы ещё раз вылизать укус.

Питер вздрагивает, но Ганнибал не останавливается. Его плечи дрожат, и когда Ганнибал снова целует его, он ощущает соль на своих губах. Слёзы. Он чувствует их запах, видит, как стекают они дорожками по лицу. В них нет страха, и едва ли проявляется боль, за исключением инстинктивной. Питер смотрит на Ганнибала так же, как, наверное, ученики смотрели на воскресшего Иисуса, когда касались пальцами стигматов на руках и лицезрели рану от копья в боку.

—  _Спасибо_ , — повторяет он, и на этот раз Ганнибал совсем не уверен, что рядом с ним Питер. Но одно можно сказать наверняка: Марго оказалась права.

Он действительно невероятно красив, когда плачет.

~

— Расскажите мне, как вы познакомились с вашим суррогатом.

Марго улыбается, склонив голову в сторону.

— Он мой, — по-детски заявляет она, словно отняла у младшей сестры игрушку и теперь держит над головой. — Вам его не заполучить, доктор Лектер.

Ганнибал улыбается, рассматривая собственные ногти. Он тщательно вычистил их, но воображает, будто под ними всё ещё остались алые полукружья застывшей крови Питера, проступившей там, где он впивался в его бока, расцарапывал бёдра, а затем и шею. К концу ночи Питер едва ли мог удержаться на ногах, слишком поражённый и обессиленный, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

Он провёл ночь в постели Ганнибала, безумно благодарный, как паломник, добравшийся до святыни, а утром так долго целовал Ганнибала в прихожей, что тот забеспокоился, не задохнутся ли они прежде, чем Питер решит остановиться.

— Мне просто любопытно, — легко произносит Ганнибал. — Судя по тому, что вы рассказывали, у вас осталось не так уж много свободы после нападения на брата.

Марго снова зажимает язык между зубами, ведёт плечами и, поджав губы, отворачивается к окну.

— Мы встретились на вечеринке. На маскараде, который устроил мой брат, чтобы отпраздновать день смерти отца.

Есть в этом нечто нездоровое. Ганнибал неодобрительно хмыкает.

— Так вы не видели его лица? — продолжает выпытывать он. — Или лица вашего друга, который вас познакомил?

— Нет, но я знала, кто она такая. — Марго отвечает очень тихо, её щёки приятно розовеют, а сама она смотрит в пол и улыбается. — Это она… на самом деле направила меня в вам. Полагаю, ваша коллега. Мисс Дю Морье.

Взгляд Ганнибала заостряется. Марго не смотрит на него, всё ещё рассматривая что-то на полу, но он чувствует, как его мозг словно спотыкается об это имя, а затем мысли несутся во весь опор.

— Да, — говорит Ганнибал. — Она мой верный друг.

Марго кивает.

— Мне нравится её голос, — продолжает она. — Очень успокаивает. И его тоже.

— Мне любопытно, как возник вопрос о ваших нынешних отношениях? — добавляет Ганнибал. — Если вы встретились на вечеринке, полагаю, не было времени обсуждать подобные вещи. Или это произошло случайно?

— Наверное, это просто случилось. — Марго пожимает плечами. — Мисс Дю Морье представила нас друг другу, а затем ушла пообщаться с кем-то ещё. И я осталась с ним наедине. Обычно я всегда нервничаю рядом с незнакомыми мужчинами, думаю, что имею на это право, — добавляет она, словно ожидая, что Ганнибал пожурит её за излишнюю осторожность. Ганнибал ничего такого делать не намерен.

Не получив ответа, она вздыхает и продолжает:

— Но он был удивительно милым. Очаровательным. Я мгновенно почувствовала лёгкость рядом с ним. Он спросил, грущу ли я из-за отца, и мы вместе посмеялись над тем, что Мейсон празднует его смерть, а не его жизнь. — Она улыбается и снова пожимает плечами. — Хотелось остаться с ним подольше. Мне нравилось быть рядом с ним. Казалось, что именно он и должен быть моим братом, понимаете? Как будто он был именно тем, кого я хотела видеть.

О, Ганнибал прекрасно понимает.

— Он дал мне свой номер после вечеринки, я позвонила, и он пришёл. Видеть его без маски было странно, но он был… доступным. Он был похож на любого другого мужчину, но не был другим, и словно знал, что мне нужно. Я провела ему экскурсию по свинарникам, и он зашёл в пустой загон, туда, где хранятся оттиски для клеймения скота. Мейсон как-то угрожал поставить такое клеймо мне на плече.

Она сглатывает, мнётся и трёт пальцы.

— Он протянул мне кнут и сказал, что я могу ударить его, если хочу. И я понимала, что это не какая-то странная грубая сексуальная практика. Он просил меня сделать это, потому что знал, что я хочу.

— Надо же, какой замечательный молодой человек, — бормочет Ганнибал.

Марго кивает.

— Я понятия не имею, как он узнал. Может быть, мисс Дю Морье рассказала ему немного о моей ситуации, но я не уверена. И я избила его в том загоне. Я била его снова и снова, пока на ранах не показалась кровь, пока он не перестал шевелиться… Когда он заплакал, я почти остановилась, но он сказал, что я могу продолжить, если хочу.

— А вы? — спрашивает Ганнибал. — Хотели?

— Мне казалось, что он умолял меня, — говорит Марго. Её глаза становятся яркими от скопившихся в уголках слезинок. Она глубоко вздыхает и поднимает глаза, так что слёзы не успевают пролиться. — Он не просил меня остановиться, и я не останавливалась. А потом он… он заговорил со мной голосом брата, сказал, что любит меня, что никогда меня не оставит, и я…

Она останавливается, делая ещё один дрожащий вздох, и слегка обмахивает лицо, чтобы остановить слёзы. Прикусывает костяшку пальца, отводя взгляд.

— Простите, — шепчет она. — Не знаю, почему так расстроилась.

— Такие люди вызывают в нас сильные эмоции, — понимающе сообщает Ганнибал. Марго кивает. — Суррогат брата предложил выход для вашего гнева и в то же время заставил почувствовать себя любимой. Даже обожаемой.

— Полагаю, — бормочет она.

— Я восхищаюсь решением, которое вы нашли для себя, Марго, — мягко подбадривает её Ганнибал. И Марго смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. — Хотя добавлю, что оно, к сожалению, не кажется мне постоянным. Суррогат не решает ключевую проблему вашего гнева.

Она кивает, резко сглатывая.

— Я знаю. — Слёзы отступают от глаз, и она рвано выдыхает. — Знаю, что мне придётся иметь дело с Мейсоном. Настоящим. В конечном итоге.

— Просто помните мой совет, — улыбается Ганнибал, и Марго кивает.

Теперь, когда Ганнибал повстречался с Чарльзом и увидел конец Тобиаса, он, кажется, начинает кое-что понимать. Уилл, или Питер, или как он ещё себя называет, обслуживает потребности своих клиентов, и когда в нём больше не нуждаются, костюм исчезает. Если, а точнее когда Марго удастся убить своего брата, ей больше не потребуется суррогат, и четвёртый костюм бросят в огонь, оголяя всё больше истинной личности.

Ганнибал собирает Уилла по кусочкам. И ему очень нравится эта маленькая головоломка.

Однако Беделия теперь привязана уже к двум костюмам. Если бы другие свидетели остались в живых, Ганнибал смог бы найти связь между ней, Чарльзом и Тобиасом.

Питер говорил, что у него нет системы отбора. Возможно, с Беделией, подыскивающей для него клиентов, в этом как раз и не было необходимости.

Ганнибал стучит ногтями по обложке ежедневника, сглатывает и проводит языком по зубам. Во рту всё ещё чувствуется привкус крови Питера.

~

— Ты обещал рассказать мне, зачем тебе снотворное, Уилл.

Уилл кивает, нервно и слишком эмоционально. Он похож на преступника в бегах, который боится, что полиция в любой момент настигнет его и снова закуёт в наручники.

След от укуса на его шее яркий, почерневшие синяки спускаются от челюсти и исчезают за воротником рубашки. Интересно, что он сказал своим коллегам в ФБР? Соврал, что его покусала собака? Или же никто не спросил?

Конечно, его бы спросили. Уилл из тех людей, кто всегда привлекает излишние вопросы.

Уилл облизывает губы, втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и отводит взгляд.

— Я… чувствую, что мои нервы щёлкают, как шестерёнки на американских горках, подтягивая кабинку к неизбежному долгому падению, — шепчет он. Ганнибал, нахмурившись, склоняет голову набок.

— Быстрые звуки, — говорит он, — быстрый конец.

— Там столько смерти. — Уилл наклоняется вперёд и закрывает лицо руками. — Я думаю… Я постоянно думаю об S. И ещё… о Тобиасе, о Франклине, Дугласе и Арчере… — Он останавливается, а Ганнибал вдыхает через нос. — Мне кажется, я вижу S во сне. Он отнял мою жизнь.

— Ты отнял жизнь, — настаивает Ганнибал.

— И ты тоже, — огрызается Уилл. Оборонительный. Резкий. Его глаза блестят при взгляде на Ганнибала, но тут же потухают.

Ганнибал наклоняется вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени.

— Я понимаю, что Тобиас и Франклин были потерей для тебя, — говорит он. Уилл вздрагивает. — Или не для тебя, а для Чарльза. Ты скорбишь, Уилл. Не о жизни, которую _ты_ отнял, а о жизни, которую отняли у тебя.

Уилл вытирает ладонью рот, там, где совсем недавно поцелуями размазывал собственную кровь. Ганнибал помнит точные границы подсохших разводов. Он опять отрастил щетину, словно стремясь скрыть их общую тайну.

— Если Чарльз смог пережить Тобиаса, то сможешь и ты. Тебе нужно освободиться от безумия и убийств, очистить свой разум.

Уилл усмехается.

— Мой разум никогда не был яснее. — Он поднимает глаза, ненадолго встречаясь взглядом с Ганнибалом, затем смотрит вниз и жалобно скулит. У Ганнибала всё сжимается внутри от этого звука. Руки Уилла обмякают на подлокотниках кресла. — Чарльз был зол, — мягко признаётся он. — Он ненавидел Тобиаса за то, что тот сделал. Но Франклин… не заслуживал смерти.

Ганнибал качает головой, задумавшись, является ли это признанием.

— Мы оба знаем о нереальности причин смерти, о людях, которые умирают, когда у нас нет другого выбора. Мы знаем, что в те моменты они не плоть, а свет, воздух и цвет.

Улыбка перекашивает лицо Уилла, напряжённая, смущённая.

— Разве это не означает быть живым?

— Ты чувствуешь себя живым, Уилл?

Уилл трёт затылок, натыкается на укус Ганнибала и сглатывает.

— Мне кажется, что я увядаю. Будто часть меня просто… _исчезла_. И я не знаю, как теперь жить без неё.

Ганнибал понимающе кивает.

— Чарльз был важен для тебя, — говорит он, а Уилл снова сглатывает. — Ты боишься за другие свои человеческие костюмы? — Тот прикусывает нижнюю губу и едва заметно кивает. — Когда тебе снятся кошмары, ты видишь именно это?

— Я вижу монстра, — отвечает Уилл. — Вижу, как их пожирают целиком. А я смеюсь, но это не мой смех. И проблема в том, что их пожираю _я сам_ , хоть это и не я вовсе.

Доминирующей, оригинальной личности становится тесно.

Ганнибал делает глубокий вдох.

— Питер сказал мне, что вы не разговариваете друг с другом. — Глаза Уилла бегают из стороны в сторону, а пальцы стискивают подлокотники. — Когда ты почувствуешь, что эти сны одолевают тебя, когда почувствуешь, что увядаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты представил, будто они все в одной комнате с тобой. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел их лица и слышал их голоса. Хочу, чтобы ты обращался к ним по имени.

Уилл фыркает.

— Попахивает шизофренией, доктор Лектер.

— Мы уже установили, что ты в здравом уме, Уилл. Разумен, по крайней мере. Я считаю, что это будет хорошим упражнением для тебя. Если ты дашь своим костюмам имена, если позволишь существовать вне непосредственного удовлетворения потребностей твоих клиентов, ты дашь им власть. Ты даруешь им жизнь.

Пальцы Уилла сжимаются ещё сильнее.

— Не думаю, что они должны… — Он останавливается, резко сглатывает и стискивает зубы. — Мои мысли зачастую невкусные, доктор Лектер, — продолжает Уилл. Ганнибал кивает, вспоминая, что в первую встречу он говорил то же самое. — У некоторых из моих костюмов ещё менее… вкусные наклонности.

Некоторые из них голодают.

— Тогда, возможно, пришло время задуматься, разрешишь ли ты сожрать себя целиком, или же сам по очереди поглотишь всех своих пожирателей.

Уилл поднимает глаза и заинтересованно наклоняет голову в сторону. Вспышка _чего-то опасного_ пересекает его лицо, и губы дёргаются в хищной улыбке. Ганнибал улыбается в ответ.

_Здравствуй, Пятый._

Пятый исчезает так же быстро, как и появился, Уилл возвращается. Он поджимает губы и отворачивается, глядя в окно, обнажая синяки и укус на шее.

— … Может быть, — говорит он с тихой уступкой, и Ганнибал снова улыбается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Взаимное гарантированное уничтожение — военная доктрина времён холодной войны, согласно которой применение двумя противоборствующими сторонами оружия массового поражения приведёт к полному уничтожению обеих сторон. Доктрина взаимного гарантированного уничтожения является наглядным примером Равновесия Нэша, при котором ни одна сторона, будучи вооружённой, не может ни начать безнаказанно конфликт, ни разоружиться в добровольном порядке.


	8. Chapter 8

_Мы были здесь раньше,  
Я так… так привязался к тебе.  
Но ты хочешь чего-то большего —  
Любовника, лучшего друга, злейшего врага.  
Ты ведь знаешь, я не дам тебе отвертеться.  
Я заставлю тебя свернуть со скоростной полосы,  
В твоих венах по-прежнему течёт шампанское.  
Ты не боишься, что я осмелею и брошу тебе вызов?  
Ни один из нас не перенесёт такой утраты._

So Tied Up — Cold War Kids

~

ПОТРОШИТЕЛЬ И S — МУЖЬЯ-УБИЙЦЫ СЕЮТ ПАНИКУ СРЕДИ ЖИТЕЛЕЙ БАЛТИМОРА

Дорогие читатели, как вы уже знаете, я поставила своей первоочередной задачей определить личность S, который создал себе репутацию самого отзывчивого обожателя Чесапикского Потрошителя. Пусть S и неуловим, размещая свои письма через прокси лишь поздней ночью, но он, кажется, смог привлечь внимание Потрошителя.

На прошлой неделе со мной связались ведущие следователи по делу Потрошителя — руководитель отдела бихевиористики Джек Кроуфорд, специальный агент Уилл Грэм и доктор Ганнибал Лектер, практикующий психотерапевт, помогающий бюро с составлением профиля. Похоже, S наконец-то заинтересовал их, и ФБР включило его профиль в расследование.

Но это не самая интересная часть пьесы, мои дорогие читатели. После небольшого опроса Балтиморской полиции мне удалось узнать, что ужасное убийство Тобиаса Баджа, Франклина Фруадево и Дугласа Джонса — возможно, более известное под названием «шахматная партия людьми» — стало не только крайне трагическим преступлением, но и дебютом S в мире театральных убийств. Кажется, S не желает больше писать об убийствах, он осмелел.

ФБР привлекло Тобиаса Баджа в качестве главного подозреваемого по делу человека-виолончели в Балтиморском оперном театре, которое вызвало первое яростное письмо S. На утро после убийства в банке он опубликовал второе.

S знал мистера Баджа и отомстил за убийство Арчера Вэйнса? Или же мысль о том, что Потрошителя оклеветали, подтолкнула его к действию? Пока, увы, ничего не ясно, но я считаю, что Балтимор вот-вот увидит новую волну свежей крови на своих улицах.

И когда S и Потрошитель найдут друг друга — если они до сих пор не сделали этого — я всерьёз боюсь за будущее нашего великого города.

Фредди Лаундс, специально для _TattleCrime_.

~

— Говорил же, она просто не способна держать язык за зубами, — рычит Уилл, закрывая айпад Ганнибала и передавая его обратно.

Джек вздыхает.

— Да, но зато мы установили IP-трекер на её сайт. Если S прочтёт, мы узнаем.

— Тысячи людей читают TattleCrime, Джек, — устало говорит Уилл. — Его почти нереально вычислить.

— Именно, — мягко подтверждает Ганнибал. — Остаётся надеяться, что Потрошителя скорее оттолкнёт энтузиазм S, чем воодушевит.

Уилл оборачивается к нему, рассматривая со странно нечитаемым выражением лица. Он выглядит почти оскорблённым.

— Убийство в банке было не для Потрошителя, — замечает он. — Я же говорил тебе… вам обоим, что S не… он думает _иначе_. Он не стал бы делать ничего, что могло бы оскорбить Потрошителя.

Джек приподнимает бровь.

— Тогда как ты назовёшь убийство в банке? — скептически спрашивает он.

Уилл качает головой, вздрагивает и впивается ногтями в тонкие подлокотники кресла для посетителей в кабинете босса. По сравнению с тем, как он сидит в кабинете Ганнибала — будь то Питер или Уилл — тут он выглядит очень громоздким, будто внезапно начал занимать слишком много места. Уилл не встречается взглядом с Джеком, его глаза внимательно изучают собственные колени, а всё поведение выдаёт в нём пристыжённого школьника перед строгим взором директора.

— S почувствовал, что у Потрошителя проблемы, — тихо начинает он. — Появился ещё один убийца… ещё один серийный убийца, и если бы мы поймали его, он мог бы рассказать нам о личности Потрошителя. Тобиас слишком много знал. Вот за что S убил его.

— Он влюблён, — добавляет Ганнибал и ждёт, когда Уилл подтверждающе кивнёт. — Как ты думаешь, Потрошитель чувствует то же самое?

— Ты говорил, что он оставил любовную записку для S, — рычит Джек. — Женщина в церкви. Табита Шумахер.

Уилл снова кивает и облизывает губы. На шее виднеется огромный чёрный след от укуса Ганнибала. И он совсем не пытается хоть немного скрыть его одеждой. Время от времени Джек тоже скользит по его шее взглядом, очень любопытным взглядом, но он слишком вежлив, чтобы затронуть данную тему. Кроме того, как правило, такие люди как Джек, не желают знать, что делают такие люди как Уилл, чтобы получить подобные отметины.

— Потрошитель, если он вообще способен на чувства вроде любви, возможно, и ощущает нечто подобное к S. Но не совсем так… — Уилл хмурится и откидывается на спинку стула. Его пальцы слегка подрагивают. — Это не бескорыстная любовь. Думаю, он просто хочет посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

— И что же? — спрашивает Джек.

— Скажи мне, Джек, если бы ты однажды вышел на свой задний двор и увидел там брошенного волчонка, что бы ты сделал? — Джек хмурится и непонимающе склоняет голову. — Ты знаешь, что это животное дикое. Понимаешь, что должен выпустить его и позволить природе сделать своё дело. Но он такой маленький, такой уязвимый. Возможно, ты думаешь, что сможешь ухаживать за ним, до тех пор пока тот не станет достаточно взрослым, чтобы отпустить его. И ты уверяешь себя, что именно так и поступишь. Но со временем щенок привязывается к тебе, с любовью встречает тебя с работы, защищает, если кто-то пожелает проникнуть в дом, и ты думаешь… — Он останавливается, чтобы перевести дыхание. — Ты думаешь: «Этот зверь опасен, он дикий, но он мой».

— Короче говоря, Потрошитель видит S брошенным волчонком, — перебивает Джек.

Уилл вздыхает.

— Не из всех нас получаются заботливые хозяева, Джек. Лояльность некоторых животных завоёвывается любовью и заботой, других — жестоким обращением и силой. Потрошитель нашёл волчонка на заднем дворе и знает, что тот хочет остаться, хочет жить с ним. Ему решать, какой путь выбрать.

Джек хмурится, и его глаза перебегают от Уилла к Ганнибалу.

— Мне кажется, вы двое как-то странно дополняете друг друга, при этом становясь ещё более загадочными, — говорит он. Ганнибал может поспорить, что Джек шутит, но улыбка Уилла слишком натянутая. — Начали вдвоём говорить метафорами и поэзией. Ладно, нам-то что делать?

— Если Потрошитель решит позаботиться об S, мы узнаем, — проговаривает Уилл и смотрит на Ганнибала. Он ждёт согласия, ждёт одобрения, чтобы Ганнибал подтвердил или опроверг составленный профиль. Но Ганнибал чувствует и видит что-то ещё в его глазах. Что-то, похожее на вызов.

_Я вою для тебя. Выходи, поиграем._

— Да, — кивает он. Джек явно удовлетворён их согласием. — А если и нет, то S, несомненно, отправит ещё одно письмо в попытке подтолкнуть его.

Мерцание улыбки озаряет лицо Уилла. Довольной. Вызывающей.

— Значит, нам стоит просто подождать, — говорит Джек с преувеличенным раздражением. — Идеальный план. Мой любимый просто.

— Не отчаивайся, Джек, — улыбается ему Уилл. — Я уверен, что ждать нам осталось недолго.

~

— Я беспокоюсь за Мейсона.

Ганнибал поднимает взгляд и дёргает бровью.

— Вашего брата? — уточняет он.

Марго качает головой. Она стоит у окна и задумчиво смотрит вдаль. Повязки с плеча уже сняли, что, несомненно, хорошо, но она до сих пор старается беречь руку. Ганнибал подозревает, что она перестала носить гипс просто назло. Не хочет казаться слабой.

— Нет, моего… моего поддельного брата, — отвечает она. — Суррогат, как вы его называете.

Ганнибал кивает, теперь всё его внимание обращено к пациентке. Говорить с Марго о новом костюме Уилла гораздо интереснее, чем слушать нудную болтовню Франклина о Тобиасе. Интересно, насколько бы больше внимания он смог уделить своему пациенту прежде, если бы знал, что Чарльз тоже вовлечён.

Хотя уже не имеет значения. Ни Чарльза, ни Тобиаса, ни Франклина больше нет.

Марго кусает нижнюю губу и присаживается в кресло, наклоняясь вперёд, будто пытаясь перенять спокойствие Ганнибала.

— Мы виделись вчера, — начинает она. — И он был… другим.

— В каком смысле? — спрашивает Ганнибал.

— Не могу объяснить, — хмурится она. — Я имею в виду, что технически ничего не изменилось. Но на нём были… отметины. Отметины, которых я не оставляла. — Ганнибал наклоняет голову в сторону. — Словно кто-то пытался выдрать ему горло зубами. И ещё следы… от когтей… будто на него напало животное.

— Этот суррогат, с которым вы взаимодействуете, крайне органично вписывается в вашу жизнь, — замечает Ганнибал. — И, как вы упомянули, точно знает, чего вы желаете. — Марго кивает. — Разве вы не думали, что он может делать то же самое и для других людей?

— Он говорил мне что-то подобное, — кивает Марго. Ганнибал незаметно хмыкает. — При третьей нашей встрече, после экскурсии по загонам, мне захотелось просто посидеть с ним. Я нервничала и хотела убедиться, что то, что я с ним сотворила, не навредило ему слишком сильно, и он не считает меня чудовищем. Мы просто сидели во внутреннем дворике, любовались садом. — Она делает глубокий вдох. — Тогда он и сказал мне, что у него есть и другие друзья, для которых он делает то же самое. Я не возражала.

«Друзья», не «клиенты». Интересно.

Она замолчала, и Ганнибал позволил ей собраться с мыслями. В уголках её глаз снова навернулись слёзы.

— Мне просто страшно, — заканчивает она. — Я не знаю, что бы я без него делала, и боюсь, что… А вдруг другие друзья обойдутся с ним грубее, чем я?

Долгое мгновение Ганнибал просто рассматривает её.

— Вы заботитесь о нём.

Марго жёстко сглатывает.

— Наверное, — рассеянно говорит она, переодевая кольцо с одного пальца на другой, а затем стискивает их в кулак. — Думаю, сложно не заботиться о ком-то, когда он сделает для тебя всё что угодно.

— И вы верите, что ваш суррогат действительно пойдёт на всё?

Марго поднимает глаза.

— Да, — уверенно произносит она.

Молчание опускается между ними тяжёлым занавесом. Звенящая и напряжённая тишина. Замершая, словно зверь, поджидающий оленя в густой чаще.

Ганнибал медленно улыбается.

— Думаю, мы должны закончить наш сеанс сейчас, Марго, прежде чем я буду этически обязан сделать что-либо, чтобы остановить вас.

Она отвечает ему улыбкой, радостной, как у ребёнка, которого впервые привели в кондитерскую.

— Да, доктор Лектер. Я думаю, так будет лучше.

~

Ганнибал улыбается в знак благодарности, когда Беделия протягивает ему бокал белого вина, прежде чем пригласить в гостиную, где они обычно проводят сеансы. В ней ничего не изменилось. Волосы всё такими же пышными локонами обрамляют лицо, переманивая на себя взгляд людей, рискнувших слишком глубоко заглянуть ей в глаза. Типичный наряд: строгая юбка-карандаш и серый блейзер с белой блузой, а туфли по цвету идеально сочетаются с кожей. Создаётся впечатление, что кожа мерцает, ещё ярче подчёркивая белизну волос.

Она расставляет акценты очень грамотно и в достаточно специфичных местах, по крайней мере когда проводит сеансы с Ганнибалом. А именно, концентрирует его внимание как можно дальше от её горла.

— Вы выглядите иначе, — говорит она, устраиваясь на своём обычном месте, Ганнибал занимает кресло напротив. Он расстегивает пуговицу на пиджаке и закладывает ногу за ногу, придерживая колено переплетёнными пальцами. Его вино так и стоит нетронутым на стеклянном столике рядом.

— Я… слишком много размышлял, — отвечает Ганнибал.

— О? — Беделия резко вскидывает бровь. — Я думала, что предложила вам лекарство от этого.

Ганнибал кивает, поджимая губы, и переводит взгляд поверх её плеча на окно.

— Да, — продолжает он. — Игрушка, подаренная вами, была невероятно интересной и с ней было очень весело играть.

Беделия держит паузу. Ганнибал переводит взгляд на неё и видит, как она делает глоток вина, слишком громко сглатывая в тишине комнаты.

— Была? — повторяет она.

Ганнибал сдерживает улыбку.

— Расскажите мне, как вы впервые встретились с этим человеком?

— Это ваш сеанс терапии, Ганнибал. А я ваш психотерапевт. Никак не наоборот.

— И я хочу поговорить о нём, — замечает Ганнибал. Беделия смеряет собеседника холодным взглядом, но даже сжатая челюсть не помогает скрыть зарождающуюся панику в глазах. — Например, я обнаружил ряд очень интересных фактов. Вы были совершенно правы — я нахожу его очаровательным. — Она кивает, слегка расправляя плечи. — Но вот что мне любопытно: почему вы решили, что я найду его настолько интересным?

Беделия прочищает горло и откидывается на спинку кресла, кладя ногу на ногу. Ганнибал вспоминает, как Питер небрежно полулежал в его гостиной, изображая нежное и томное искушение. И если уж сравнивать Питера с нимфой, то Беделия — скорее владычица озера, готовая сразить любого человека, который посмеет прикоснуться к её детям своими хищными руками.

— Вам нравится разбирать людей на части, Ганнибал, — медленно проговаривает она, возвращаясь к своей излюбленной причуде — тщательно обдумывать каждое слово, прежде чем дать ему жизнь. — Я подумала, что он, по крайней мере, создаст отвлекающую головоломку.

Отвлекающую. Как интересно подобрано слово.

Обдумывая следующую реплику, Беделия склоняет голову набок. Ганнибал не может обсуждать что-либо касательно Марго или того, что она ему поведала на своих сеансах, поэтому вопрос о Вёрджерах и костюме Мейсона отпадает сам собой. Но вот Чарльз, Тобиас и Франклин — открытая тема для беседы. Это поможет укрепить его предположения о её непосредственном участии.

— Думаю, он открыл для меня новые перспективы, — говорит Ганнибал. — Новые возможности.

Беделия ещё сильнее склоняет голову.

— Я начал активно помогать ФБР с профилем Потрошителя, а также на местах преступлений. Сблизился с Джеком Кроуфордом и познакомился ещё с одним человеком. Его зовут Уилл Грэм.

Выражение лица Беделии не меняется, но Ганнибал замечает, как она проводит ногтём по конденсату на бокале. Она молчит.

— Уилл Грэм… полон противоречий и внутренних проблем, — продолжает Ганнибал.

Беделия сглатывает, и тень улыбки трогает её лицо.

— И это беспокоит вас помимо ваших профессиональных забот?

Ганнибал вздыхает, откидывается в кресле и расставляет ноги так, чтобы обеими касаться пола.

— Я вижу его безумие и хочу сдержать его. Как разлив нефти.

Беделия кивает.

— Нефть ценна. Какую ценность для вас имеет безумие Уилла Грэма?

— Вы полагаете, что я больше увлечён безумием, нежели человеком? — улыбается Ганнибал. — Что я могу найти его загадку более «отвлекающей», чем его самого?

— Возможно, — отвечает она. — А разве нет?

— Нет. — Ганнибал вновь чувствует вкус крови Питера на языке, удивляясь, что даже движение собственной челюсти так сильно напоминает ему об Уилле. — Уилл рано осознал, что видит вещи иначе, чем остальные. Чувствует их по-другому.

— И вы тоже.

Ганнибал останавливается и снова смотрит мимо неё.

— Я… вижу себя в Уилле. — Или, скорее, это Питер отражает все его желания. Но Беделия не признается, что знает Питера, скорее всего она и вовсе не знакома с этим костюмом лично.

— И вы видите себя в его безумии?

— Я верю, что безумие может стать лекарством для современного мира, — отвечает Ганнибал. — Если принимать его в правильных дозах, оно красиво.

— При передозировке могут быть… неприятные побочные эффекты.

Да, увы, несчастья случаются, когда безумие и искусство соединяются в одном человеке.

Ганнибал слегка смещается в кресле, чтобы дотянуться до бокала и сделать глоток.

— Побочные эффекты могут носить временный характер, — легко замечает он. — Они могут стать стимулом для нашей психологической иммунной системы, помочь в борьбе с экзистенциальными кризисами повседневной жизни.

Беделия улыбается воздушной и довольной улыбкой.

— Уилл Грэм не предоставляет проблем для вашей нормальной жизни.

— Нет, — признаётся Ганнибал. — Совсем, нет.

— И что же он вам предоставляет?

Ганнибал делает паузу, обдумывая ответ.

— Возможность дружбы.

Беделия наклоняет голову влево и волосы приятно ловят отблески солнечного света.

— Уилл Грэм — ваш пациент, Ганнибал? — спрашивает она.

— Почему вы так подумали?

— Едва ли я вспомню хоть кого-нибудь, на кого вы тратили бы своё драгоценное время, если бы не считали его очередной проекцией домашнего питомца. И предполагаю, что если он настолько блестяще безумен, как вы говорите, то вас попросили следить за его безумием, пока он ловит Потрошителя. — Ганнибал не отвечает. — Когда дело доходит до Уилла Грэма, и вы чувствуете импульсивное желание шагнуть вперёд, заставьте себя сделать шаг назад.

— Такой совет вы могли бы дать мне и с моей игрушкой?

Глаза Беделии вспыхивают огоньком.

— … А я должна? — шепчет она.

— Я наблюдаю, как самая запутанная головоломка растрескивается на моих глазах. Если я ничего не сделаю, нефть хлынет через край и затопит всё вокруг. Если вмешаюсь, то рискую повредить великий замысел творца. Но как я могу просто сидеть и смотреть?

Беделия улыбается.

— Иногда мы можем только наблюдать.

— Вы не наблюдали, — парирует Ганнибал и отставляет бокал. — Вы подарили мне игрушку. Игрушку, которую, как я начинаю подозревать, делят между собой очень многие с вашей же лёгкой руки. — Беделия сглатывает и приподнимает подбородок. — Я подозреваю, что точка зрения Уилла начинает сильно влиять на меня. И некоторые вещи кажутся мне подозрительными.

Беделия издаёт тихий смешок, достаточно низкий, чтобы удалось скрыть нервозность. Почти.

— Подозрительными? — уточняет она.

Ганнибал поджимает губы и на мгновение поднимает глаза к потолку.

— Предположим чисто гипотетически, — начинает он и снова смотрит ей в глаза. — Если бы вы знали, что кто-то… опасен, что бы вы сделали, чтобы остановить его?

— Гипотетически, — безучастно отвечает Беделия, и Ганнибал кивает. — Всё, что в моих силах.

— И если бы вы знали, что не сможете остановить его самостоятельно, то наняли бы кого-то другого, способного на это. Или же, опять-таки гипотетически, если бы вы знали, что его нельзя остановить, вы бы нашли того, кто пожертвует собой, дабы выиграть больше времени.

Её челюсть слегка подрагивает.

— Вы бы сделали всё, что в ваших силах. В том числе подарили бы им игрушку, — с улыбкой произносит Ганнибал. Беделия поджимает губы, большой палец нервно пробегает по ножке бокала. Ганнибалу приходит в голову метафора Чарльза про Шахерезаду, и он удовлетворённо качает головой. — Кому ещё вы подарили эту игрушку?

— Вас это не касается, — говорит она быстро и резко. Беделия напугана. Ганнибал может чувствовать, как основная нота её духов смешивается с потом.

— Вы бросаете этого человека на путь людей, которых считаете опасными, — продолжает он тихо. — Что такого он задолжал, раз продолжает защищать вас?

— Ганнибал.

Предупреждение.

— Какое имя он поведал вам? — не умолкает Ганнибал. Беделия поднимается на ноги. — Или он и ваш пациент тоже?

— Сеанс окончен, — говорит она, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать панику, и указывает на дверь. Ганнибал смотрит себе под ноги, довольно раздражённый, но тем не менее встаёт и застёгивает пиджак. — Увидимся на следующем назначении.

— До свидания, — с милой улыбкой прощается он, и Беделия снова сглатывает, провожая его к двери и тихо закрывая за ним. Однако звук проворачиваемого в замке ключа довольно громкий. Ганнибал вдыхает свежий воздух, щурится от яркого солнца и направляется в машине.

~

Каждый час на циферблате указан пальцем. Лишь цифра ‘5’ остаётся без указателя, как и ‘12’.

— Двенадцать — конец и начало часа, начало нового дня, нового периода. Пять?.. — Хмурый взгляд. — Ничего не понимаю.

Тело женщины подвешено к низкому потолку. Её голова запрокинута, будто она пытается рассмотреть что-то наверху, а волосы спадают водопадом рыжих кудрей, почти доставая до пола. Обе руки отрезаны и лишены пальцев. На одной ладони лежат глаза, другая же рука почти целиком засунута в горло и торчит из раскрытого рта обрубком плеча.

Рот разрезан, как у Табиты в церкви, в вечном крике. Она полностью одета, нет необходимости обнажать тело, если глаза и рот были самыми грязными и омерзительными её частями, видящими слишком много и говорящими слишком часто без особого смысла.

Нет, это не Фредди Лаундс. Но, определённо, её суррогат.

Череп вскрыт и зашит, мозг помещён в живот, который также раскрыт и очищен, чтобы принять его. Кишечник полностью удалён.

— Что, кишка оказалась тонка?

Слова шипят на языке, выплёвываются с рычанием. Рука тянется и останавливаясь, словно стесняясь прикоснуться к женщине. Её тело вывешено так, что ноги указывают на дверь, ведущую в другую комнату. Он прикусывает губу и обходит тело кругом, стараясь не наступить на композицию из циферблата с пальцами на полу, а затем направляется к двери.

Та поддаётся легко, открывая залитое светом пространство, приходится сощуриться, чтобы привыкнуть к яркости люминесцентных ламп. Комнатка совсем маленькая и пустая, будто специально вычищенная, чтобы стать хранилищем.

Он замирает и судорожно выдыхает, широко раскрыв глаза.

Четыре тела предстают перед ним, склонив головы. Все одинакового телосложения — мужчины, тот же рост и вес. Полностью обнажённые тела стоят в ряд, привязанные к столбам за шею, талию и бёдра, чтобы удерживать вертикальное положение.

Сглатывая, он подходит к первому. Осторожно приподнимает голову мужчины рукой в перчатке, чтобы рассмотреть лицо. Губы сшиты, что заставляет их застыть в вечной улыбке, веки пострадали от такой же процедуры. Всегда видит, всегда улыбается. Вся грудь исполосована следами от когтей, по центру зияет дыра, словно сердце пытались вырвать этими самыми когтями. Что ж, у него почти получилось.

Второй труп освежёван, разделан и оставлен висеть, как туша в мясной лавке. Лужа крови под ним самая большая, а багровые потёки самые длинные и уродливые. Чистая ярость, беспомощная злость, унижение, избиение и полное уничтожение, чтобы не осталось ничего человеческого. Сразу становится понятно, что этот мужчина прожил дольше всех и страдал больше остальных.

Третий, посередине, с закрытыми глазами и сжатыми губами. Ни единого пятнышка крови, руки связаны и подняты перед ним, будто он пытается напиться из сложенных ладоней. Мужчина выглядит почти безмятежным, нетронутым и неприкасаемым. Святой, символ добра и благодати.

За исключением того, что его спина разрезана на два лоскута кожи, обёрнутой вокруг столба. Он нуждается в этом, чтобы держаться вертикально. В отличии от товарищей, его не страхуют верёвки, поэтому он, вероятно, полностью полагался на свои крылья, пытаясь остаться в живых.

Четвёртое и последнее тело мокрое с ног до головы, капельки воды до сих пор стекают с волос и оставляют ручейки. Его горло перерезано, как и подушечки пальцев — по четыре надреза на каждом. Рот открыт в непрерывной песне.

Мужчина отступает и снова смотрит вдоль линии столбов. Доходит до конца ряда и позволяет себе улыбнуться. Пятый столб пуст. Он не стоит вертикально, а наклонён вперёд, как копьё, застывшее в ожидании, мечтающее проткнуть следующего и добавить в коллекцию. Дерево жаждет крови, а железные винты в нижней части опоры смазаны и чисты, чтобы проворачивать их было как можно легче.

Он делает шаг вперёд и обхватывает столб рукой. Дыхание срывается. А затем он целует тыльную сторону своей ладони, посылая улыбку через печатку, через кожу и кости, прямо к сердцу дерева, и закрывает глаза.

— Я знаю, — тихо шепчет он. — Теперь я всё понял.

~

ФБР ОТМАЛЧИВАЕТСЯ, А S ПИШЕТ ЕЩЁ ОДНО УЖАСАЮЩЕЕ ОБРАЩЕНИЕ

Читатели, боюсь, что сегодня в одиннадцатичасовых новостях мы услышим ещё об одной череде жестоких убийств. Я не нашла письмо S на специальном сайте. Вместо этого оно было отправлено на электронный почтовый ящик TattleCrime с поддельного адреса. S становится всё смелее.

Ниже приводится текст его последнего письма:

_Я понимаю. Теперь я вижу ясно._

_Пожалуйста, прости меня, любовь моя. Я был эгоистом, считая, что могу являться всеми и никем одновременно. Я не могу. Теперь я знаю это. Я посвящаю тебе всё, чем являюсь. Позови меня, и я приду на зов. Беги от меня, и я буду преследовать тебя до конца жизни. Охоться на меня, и я стану твоей добровольной добычей._

_Но я буду принадлежать тебе. Только тебе. Клянусь._

_Я люблю тебя._

_Удачной охоты. S._

Фредди Лаундс, специально для _TattleCrime_.

~

«И коротко о погоде. Роб?»

«Да, Синди. Что ж, похоже, мы наконец-то заслужили тёплую и солнечную неделю. Тёплый фронт идёт с запада, хотя, как вы видите, на этом участке всё ещё сохраняется возможность небольших осадков, но думаю, что Балтимору пора расчехлять наборы для барбекю и вовсю готовиться к весне. Температура уже превышает десять градусов, и солнце планирует прогреть наши продрогшие улицы. У нас все шансы на тёплую весну. Возвращаюсь к тебе, Синди».

«Спасибо, Роб. Итак, о других новостях. Трагическая смерть Мейсона Вёрджера, единственного сына и наследника мясоперерабатывающей империи, продолжает держать заголовки изданий по всему штату. Мейсон Вёрджер начал управлять компанией не так давно, после смерти отца, Молсона Вёрджера, и, по сообщениям членов правления, был «смелым» человеком с «революционными» идеалами. Многие из вас, возможно, помнят его имя после семейной драмы, когда его сестра, Марго, обвинила Мейсона в жестоком обращении. После этого он уделил довольно много внимания общественно-полезным работам, а также прошёл исправительную программу.

Мистера Вёрджера нашли мёртвым в собственной спальне. По предварительным данным, он споткнулся и упал в резервуар, где держал плотоядных угрей. Цитируя его сестру, мисс Вёрджер, это была «неожиданная и трагическая потеря». Затем она объявила, что наследие Вёрджеров не будет потеряно, поскольку, по официальным данным, она беременна».

«Похоже, что в очень удачное время», — бормочет Роб за кадром.

Синди смеётся.

«Марго Вёрджер взяла на себя управление компанией до тех пор, пока не родится её сын. Ну, а мы вернёмся в полдень с более подробной информацией и отчётами местной полиции. А теперь перейдём к Тони и спортивным новостям».

Ганнибал ухмыляется, закрывая окно браузера на айпаде, и откладывает его в сторону. Он барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику дивана и задумчиво смотрит на огонь в камине.

— Так-так, Марго, прекрасно сработано. Полагаю, вас стоит поздравить.


	9. Chapter 9

_Запри меня. Ругай меня.  
Не пытаешься понять, потому что видишь, кем я хочу стать.  
Я был потерян и ослеплён увиденным.  
Безумно счастлив. Почти забыл тебя.  
Но в одночасье ты сделал это снова._

Lock Me Up — The Cab

~

Рано утром Ганнибала вызывают в офис Джека. К счастью, у него нет на сегодня утренних сеансов, но поездка оказывается неприятно долгой, и в груди зарождается какое-то странное волнение, как бывает у животных перед сменой погоды. Он не назвал бы это беспокойством, но что-то скребёт в затылке, поднимается тенью за спиной, тянется за ним, ожидая возможности выплеснуться наружу.

Ганнибал застаёт Джека за переборкой бумаг на рабочем столе. Тот поднимает взгляд на посетителя и жестом просит присаживаться.

— Нам нужно поговорить об Уилле, — начинает он без предисловий.

Ганнибал прокашливается, занимая кресло, и крепко сжимает пальцы.

— Он здесь?

— Он заболел, — отвечает Джек, Ганнибал видит промелькнувшее по лицу беспокойство. — Но этот разговор не для его ушей. — Ганнибал ждёт новой информации, и Джек, морщась, вытирает рот ладонью. — Вам он кажется… нормальным?

Ганнибал надевает маску безграничного спокойствия и слегка смещается в кресле, облокачиваясь на один бок.

— Да, — просто говорит он. — Вероятно, нормальным в той мере, в какой нормален любой другой человек, регулярно заглядывающий в голову серийных убийц.

— Это меня не успокаивает, доктор Лектер.

— Джек, вы знаете, что я не могу нарушить договор о врачебной тайне. Если вы спрашиваете, думаю ли я, что он сказал или сделал что-то, о чём я должен заявить в полицию, я прямо отвечу: «нет, ничего». — Технически это даже не ложь. Хотя едва ли Джек сможет понять, когда Ганнибал лжёт. Он умеет держать лицо гораздо лучше, чем когда-либо в жизни сможет глава поведенческого отдела.

Джек делает ещё один глубокий вдох и откидывается на спинку кресла. В руках он вертит ручку, и теперь нервно стучит ею по краю стола.

— Я беспокоюсь за него, — начинает он, и Ганнибал понимающе кивает. — Боюсь, что он утрачивает зоркость.

Ганнибал приподнимает бровь.

— Как именно?

— Думаю, он ошибается насчёт S, — отвечает Джек. — Мне кажется, что S совершает убийства ради привлечения внимания Потрошителя, и ему это удаётся. Подозреваю, что у нас на руках сразу два серийных убийцы, а Уилл не обладает нужным настроем, чтобы отыскать их.

Ганнибал молча смотрит Джеку в глаза. Тот выглядит усталым, как отец проблемного подростка, которому сообщили, что чадо снова прогуляло школу ради того, чтобы провести время с плохой компанией. Он склоняет голову в сторону.

— Ещё одно убийство, — догадывается Ганнибал.

Джек кивает.

— И на этот раз трупов пять. Один из которых имеет подозрительное сходство с Фредди Лаундс. — Он протягивает Ганнибалу папку. В папке фотографии рыжеволосой женщины, подвешенной над циферблатом с отрезанными пальцами, и ещё четыре тела, привязанных к столбам.

Ганнибал вздыхает.

— Уилл уже видел место преступления?

— Он взял больничный прежде, чем я смог показать ему. Так что, если он не читал об этом или не видел в новостях, то навряд ли. — Джек даёт минутку, чтобы ознакомиться с фотографиями, отчётом полиции и судмедэкспертов.

— Значит, убийство произошло прошлой ночью? — уточняет Ганнибал.

Джек отрицательно качает головой.

— Время смерти у всех разное — от трёх дней до нескольких часов, — отвечает он. — Но обнаружены они только этой ночью, когда уборщик пришёл убирать здание. Длинные выходные, сами понимаете.

— Выглядит… сложно. — Ганнибал обводит пальцем циферблат часов. — Всё тщательно продумано и наверняка заняло много времени.

— Да, — кивает Джек, сжимая губы с мрачным выражением лица. — Я надеялся, что вы сможете проанализировать фотографии в отсутствие Уилла.

Ганнибал соглашается одним лёгким кивком, снова пересматривая фотографии. Странно, насколько иначе выглядят тела под воздействием криминалистической фототехники. То, как застыла кровь на фото, выглядит почти уродством. Он не получает никакого удовольствия от вида разложившихся тел — они гниют и омерзительно пахнут, а мясо и органы уже через несколько часов после убийства становятся непригодны и даже опасны для употребления в пищу.

Ганнибал бросает одну фотографию на стол.

— На цифрах «пять» и «двенадцать» нет указателей, — замечает он. — В убийстве, произошедшем в банке, цифры тоже были важны.

— Да, мы уже выяснили. Псалом, который процитировал S в своём письме, идёт под номером пятьдесят один, стихи с двенадцатого по четырнадцатый. — Ганнибал кивает. Те цифры, на которые указывали руки Тобиаса. А теперь «двенадцать» и «пять». Прекрасно всё-таки получилось. Он сдерживает улыбку, зная, что его ласковое выражение лица совершенно не поймут.

— Возможно, для него важна пятёрка, — спокойно отвечает Ганнибал. — Цифра «пять» и S похожи при написании. И трупов как раз пять.

Он ловит себя на мысли, что Тобиас, Франклин и Дуглас были пронзены насквозь… неаккуратно, легко можно сравнить с тем, как юный художник копирует рисунок мастера. Как там говорил Чарльз? Палка, палка, огуречик…

Ганнибал сдерживает ещё одну улыбку. _Ах, Уилл, какой же ты хитрый малый._

— Если это двойник Фредди Лаундс, то вполне очевидно, что убийца имеет в виду, — продолжает он. — Забрать глаза и заткнуть рот собственной же рукой. Слепа и слишком болтлива. Убийце не нравится, что она говорит о нём в своих статьях, раздражает, как она коверкает его послания. Он… слишком собственник. И то, что убийца вложил мозг вместо кишечника, говорит о том, что она думает… не тем местом, понятия не имея, как её слова и действия сказываются на окружающих.

Джек фыркает.

— Ну просто точный портрет Фредди Лаундс.

— Эти же люди символичны, — снова заговаривает Ганнибал. — Первый представляет собой шута. Он улыбался и видел слишком много, за это и был низвергнут с пьедестала. Второй — животное… ничем не лучше свиньи. Это жертвенный поросёнок, лакомство для вечеринки. Третий является мучеником, неприкасаемым ангелом, но он сам упал на землю и теперь не может двигаться, не разорвав себя на части. Четвёртый — утонувший певец, музыкант. Помните Офелиею, влюблённую в сумашедшего, который довёл её до самоубиства? У неё очень красивая ария в «Гамлете».

Когда Ганнибал отрывается от созерцания снимков, Джек обескураженно молчит и кажется настороженным.

— Вы всё это узнали только по фотографиям?

Ганнибал улыбается и закрывает папку.

— Думаю, будь рядом Уилл, он помог бы мне куда глубже объяснить мышление убийцы. И к тому же у Потрошителя явный талант к драматизму.

— Вы всё очень верно поняли, — мрачно говорит Джек, снова трёт подбородок рукой и тяжело вздыхает. — Меня беспокоит пятый столб.

— Колющее копьё, — кивает Ганнибал. — На этой фреске не хватает ещё одного тела. И независимо от видения узора, в который убийца хотел бы вплести этого пятого, убить его он не может.

— Почему вы так думаете?

Ганнибал пожимает плечами.

— Чего не понимаю, того не понимаю. Мои таланты, к сожалению, и близко не сравнятся с талантами Уилла.

— На утро после обнаружения тел S прислал новое письмо. Вот оно. — Джек передаёт лист бумаги. Ганнибал перечитывает слова, которые уже видел на сайте Фредди Лаундс.

— Я уже читал на TattleCrime, — говорит он и добавляет: — И даже нахожу ситуацию занимательной. Забавно, что письмо пришло сразу на почту мисс Лаундс, и она узнала об этих убийствах раньше, чем вы.

Джек кивает.

— Это было предупреждение, — полагает он. — S хотел, чтобы она знала, что он близко.

— Он становится смелее.

— Почему сейчас? — требует Джек, разводя руками и отчаянно вздыхая. — S писал письма на протяжении нескольких _месяцев_ и только сейчас действительно заявил права. Я не понимаю.

Ганнибал встречает его пристальный взгляд, но отводит глаза, поправляя завернувшийся уголок листа в папке.

— Думаю, вы прекрасно понимаете, Джек.

— Увы, — говорит тот. — Просто отказываюсь это признавать.

Ганнибал улыбается самым уголком губ.

— S знает, кто такой Потрошитель, — начинает он. Джек сутулит плечи. — И он ждёт, как жених в конце прохода, когда же появится его невеста. — Ганнибал делает паузу, снова изучает письма и барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику. — Никогда не встречал за всю свою жизнь настолько же влюблённого человека.

— Я бы не назвал это любовью, доктор Лектер, — Джек прикусывает губу. — Это безумие.

Ганнибал не отвечает. Джек разочарованно качает головой и встаёт из-за стола.

— Спасибо вам. Вы действительно сильно мне помогли. Я очень ценю, что вы нашли время приехать сюда.

— Не стоит благодарности, — кивает Ганнибал в ответ и тоже поднимается. — Дайте мне знать, если снова понадобится помощь.

Он выходит из кабинета Джека, прикрывая за собой дверь, и наконец позволяет улыбке вырваться на свободу, позволяет подняться волнению в груди, предвкушению урагана.

~

Ганнибал подъезжает и паркуется сразу за машиной Уилла под лай собак. Он выходит из машины, направляясь к крыльцу, и стучит в дверь. Через мгновение слышится голос Уилла, шикающего на собак, а дверь открывается.

Уилл выглядит абсолютно здоровым. Его глаза сияют, но при встрече с Ганнибалом они расширяются, Уилл запоздало откашливается и прячет руки в карманах джинс.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Лектер, — тихо проговаривает он.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — улыбается Ганнибал. Челюсть Уилла сжимается, и он водит ей из стороны в сторону, рискуя получить вывих. — Джек сказал, что тебе нездоровится.

— Немного, — отвечает тот, делая шаг назад. — Прошу, входите.

Ганнибал проскальзывает внутрь. Собаки, сбившиеся в стаю у камина, поглядывают на него с сочетанием осторожного любопытства и безграничного счастья, поскольку гость может принести ласку, лакомство или игру. Взгляд Уилла падает на контейнер в руках Ганнибала.

— Что это? — кивком указывает он.

— Бульон из шёлковой курицы. — Ганнибал приподнимает его в руках. — С волчьей ягодой, женьшенем, имбирём, красными финиками и анисом. В Китае с седьмого века мясо чёрной птицы ценится за свои лечебные свойства. 

Уилл сглатывает, скептически приподнимая брови.

— Ты приготовил мне куриный суп?

— Боюсь, что так, — улыбается Ганнибал.

— Пахнет вкусно, — находится Уилл и выпрямляется. — Накрою на стол. Пожалуйста, присаживайся. — Он жестом указывает на обеденный стол, и Ганнибал садится. Уилл приносит тарелки и приборы, расставляя по местам, и разливает суп на две порции.

Ест он молча, зачерпывая ложкой и глядя в тарелку. Синяки на горле уже почти сошли, но Ганнибал замечает несколько следов там, где оттопыривается ворот футболки. Долгое время они молчат.

— Надеюсь, с тобой всё в порядке, Уилл, — наконец решается заговорить Ганнибал.

Уилл кивает.

— Думаю, просто реакция на смену погоды, — отвечает он.

— О? Так значит, просто перемена погоды?

Уилл берёт паузу, расправляя плечи, и отправляет в рот очередную ложку супа.

— Не знаю, что это может быть ещё.

— Не стресс? — уточняет Ганнибал. — Или, быть может, ты скорбишь.

Тот поднимает глаза. Сегодня они тёмные, как штормовое облако. Ганнибал встречает его взгляд и улыбается.

— Ты не задумывался над моим предложением во время нашего последнего сеанса?

— Говорить с людьми, которых на самом деле нет? — переспрашивает Уилл.

— Не скромничай, Уилл. Мы оба знаем, что они есть. Что они имеют собственные мысли и чувства так же, как и ты.

— Да, — коротко кивает Уилл. Скрипит зубами и съедает очередную порцию, громко сглатывая. Затем опускает ложку. — Я опасаюсь обсуждать подобные вещи с тобой.

Ганнибал наклоняет голову в сторону.

— Отчего же?

— Ну, прежде чем я что-либо скажу, мне нужно знать, у нас внеочередной сеанс, или же всё сказанное будет использовано против меня?

Ганнибал хмурится.

— Мы не в суде, Уилл. Никто не причинит тебе вреда и не будет тебя преследовать. Я пришёл как друг.

Уилл хмурит брови. Открывает рот, закрывает и только смотрит в свою тарелку.

— Считаешь нас друзьями? — спрашивает он наконец, и в его голосе слышится странное сочетание слабости и злости.

Ганнибал кивает.

— А разве есть какая-либо причина, почему я не должен?

— Думаю, я для тебя не больше, чем просто игрушка, — замечает Уилл. — Тебе нравится Питер. Не я.

— Это не так, — отвечает Ганнибал. — Я думаю, что найду чем восхищаться в любом из твоих костюмов, не только в том, который ты считаешь безопасным. Или же который, как ты думаешь, подходит мне лучше всего. Это одна из заповедей дружбы, Уилл. Мы не должны всегда соглашаться и ладить друг с другом, но вместе гораздо приятнее, чем врозь.

Уилл фыркает.

— Теперь я должен просить тебя не скромничать. У тебя нет друзей. И едва ли слово «дружба» может выразить то, что происходит между нами.

— Тогда как бы ты это назвал?

Тот колеблется, сжимает челюсть, кусает губу и сглатывает. Затем выпрямляется и откидывается на спинку стула, лениво водя ложкой по тарелке.

— Если честно, я не уверен, что есть подходящее слово, чтобы объяснить происходящее между нами. — Он вздыхает. — Тебе звонил Джек?

— Разумеется, как я и сказал.

— Произошло ещё одно убийство, которое он очень не хотел мне показывать.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Почему бы тебе самому не ответить на свой вопрос? — возвращает Уилл.

Ганнибал только улыбается.

— Я думаю, что дядя Джек видит тебя хрупкой чайной чашечкой, изысканным фарфором лишь для дорогих гостей. Ты предоставил ему такой человеческий костюм, который провоцирует его отцовские инстинкты, но в то же время подталкивает к агрессии.

Уилл откидывает голову назад.

— А каким меня видишь ты?

— Мангустом, который защитил бы мой дом, когда рядом проползает змея. — Уилл встречается с его взглядом, складывает руки на груди и прикусывает губу. — Мне нужно узнать так много вещей о тебе, Уилл. У меня так много вопросов. Конечно, ты не обязан рассказывать. Как и Питер, и любой другой костюм, который ты носишь, но я бы счёл большим одолжением, если бы ты сделал это.

— Зависит от вопроса, — уклончиво отвечает Уилл и зачерпывает ложкой суп.

Ганнибал изучает его несколько мгновений.

— Ты являешься отцом ребёнка Марго Вёрджер?

Уилл моргает, хмурится и останавливает ложку на полпути, а потом вовсе откладывает её на тарелку и отводит взгляд.

— Так это Марго рассказала тебе о Мейсоне, — понимает он. — Она твоя пациентка?

— Не могу сказать.

— Это звучит как «да», — скептически говорит Уилл. Скребёт пальцами подбородок, в точности как делает Джек. Глаза один раз сверкают и снова тускнеют. — В интересах профессиональной вежливости я тоже не могу ничего говорить.

Ловко.

— Да, — безотносительно этого кивает Ганнибал и улыбается. — Думаю, она будет хорошей матерью.

— Я не настолько знаком с ней, чтобы утверждать или опровергнуть этот факт, — отвечает Уилл. — Её брат умер, и теперь мой мозг занимает на одно тело меньше. — Он трёт переносицу и вздыхает. — Когда я создаю костюм, я строю для него крепость. Кладу всё, что нужно определённому человеку, в эту крепость и путешествую между ними, как навещающий владения лорд. А теперь мои крепости рушатся.

— Ты чувствуешь, как эти костюмы ассимилируются обратно в тебя? — спрашивает Ганнибал.

Уилл снова прикусывает губу.

— Я всё ещё умею играть на скрипке, если ты об этом.

Ганнибал улыбается.

— Возможно, мы даже однажды сыграем вместе. Если ты согласишься.

— Раз уж ты хочешь, — чрезмерно легкомысленно пожимает плечами Уилл. Он смотрит в окно, затем упирается локтями в стол и переводит взгляд на тарелку Ганнибала. — Я чувствую себя неудачником.

— Почему? — Ганнибал удивлённо приподнимает брови.

Уилл качает головой. Встаёт.

— Я бы хотел тебе кое-что показать, — просит он и направляется к лестнице на второй этаж. Ганнибал следует за ним, а собаки провожают их виляющими хвостами и поскуливанием.

Когда Уилл подводит его к двери, он встречается глазами с Ганнибалом, открывает дверь и впускает обоих, запирая изнутри.

Спальня, хотя Ганнибал не уверен, что Уилл использует её. В углу лежит матрас, прямо на полу, а единственное окно закрыто плотной шторой. Больше никакой мебели, и когда закрывается дверь, они оба тонут в полумраке. Ганнибал прячет руки в карманах брюк и оглядывается. Стены белые, пол покрыт кремовым ковролином, по краям которого виднеются брызги краски.

Уилл включает свет, и внимание Ганнибала привлекает стена напротив матраса.

На ней изображены силуэты, трафареты людей. Ганнибал видит тёмные следы под белой краской в том месте, где их пытались закрасить. В углу притаились вёдра с белой, чёрной и красной краской, а также кисть, явно ещё недавно использованная.

Сейчас на стене четыре трафарета. У одного из них красное пятно на месте, где должна быть шея. У другого ярко-красная линия поперёк живота. Ганнибал подходит ближе и рассматривает без какого-либо выражения.

— Части меня просто умирают, — шепчет Уилл. — Ты убиваешь меня.

— Ты обвиняешь меня в том, что случилось с Чарльзом? Или с Мейсоном?

— Есть корреляция, а есть причинно-следственная связь, Ганнибал. Не думай, что я не понимаю разницы.

Ганнибал оборачивается через плечо и окидывает Уилла взглядом.

— Я тоже нашёл некоторые собственные корреляции, — говорит он, отворачиваясь обратно к стене. — Например, мы с Питером познакомились благодаря мисс Дю Морье. Так же, как и Марго с твоим костюмом Мейсона.

— Я думал, тебе нельзя говорить, что она твоя пациентка, — замечает Уилл, подходя ближе и присоединяясь к созерцанию стены.

— Я этого и не сказал, — улыбается Ганнибал.

Уилл фыркает, но молчит. Он протягивает руку к одному из силуэтов, касаясь чёрной краски.

— Как умрёт этот? — спрашивает он. — Или этот? — добавляет, указывая на силуэт рядом.

Ганнибал тоже обводит едва заметный тёмный след под белой краской.

— Как долго ты этим занимаешься, Уилл?

— Я начинаю думать, что слишком долго.

— Ты начинаешь уставать?

Уилл вздыхает.

— Полагаю, любое полотно устаёт от использования через некоторое время. Я был холстом для слишком многих художников, и ни один из них не показал столько мастерства, как ты. — Он убирает руку.

Ганнибал оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, но его взгляд падает на ещё одну приоткрытую дверь, ведущую в пустой гардероб. Уилл делает шаг назад и приглашающим жестом просит подойти, рассмотреть поближе. Ганнибал аккуратно открывает дверь.

За дверью оказывается ещё один трафарет, и белая краска под ним лежит жирным слоем, едва не отваливаясь от стены. Однако этот заполнен чёрным цветом полностью. Силуэт больше, ярче и резче, будто смелее и могущественней тех робких очертаний, что Уилл нарисовал на стене в комнате. Он выше, и хоть не заметно особой разницы, Ганнибал уверен, что этот трафарет Уилл перекрашивал снова и снова, пока тот не превратился в огромную, открытую чёрную бездну.

_Пятый._

Он оборачивается и встречается с пристальным взглядом Уилла. Хотя нет, не Уилла. Ганнибал считывает язык тела хищника, волка, слишком долго выслеживающего добычу. Он снова поворачивается к силуэту и чувствует, как чёрная тень за его спиной наконец формируется и вырастает.

— Ты сам хочешь стать художником, — бормочет Ганнибал. Он не дотрагивается до силуэта, хотя очень хочет.

Пятый сглатывает достаточно громко, чтобы звук прошёл по тишине комнаты.

— Я не могу, — зло отвечает он, но в голосе чувствуется сильная боль.

— Как мне к тебе обращаться? — спрашивает Ганнибал с придыханием.

— Ты должен называть меня Уиллом. Это то, кем я являюсь. До тех пор, пока не стану кем-то иным.

Ганнибал улыбается.

— Ты знаешь, что такое имаго, Уилл?

Уилл встаёт рядом с ним, и Ганнибал отводит взгляд от трафарета, рассматривая его лицо. У Уилла в глазах плещется что-то очень похожее на тоску, тоску по любимому лицу.

— Летающее насекомое.

Ганнибал кивает.

— Заключительный этап трансформации. Зрелость.

Мерцающая улыбка преображает лицо Уилла.

— Становление?

— Также это термин из мёртвой религии психоанализа. Имаго — образ любимого, похороненный глубоко в бессознательном и пронесённый через всю жизнь.

Уилл хмыкает, поводя плечами.

— Идеал, — выплёвывает он.

— Концепция идеала с поправкой на объективную реальность, которой необходимо соответствовать. У меня есть концепция тебя так же, как и у тебя есть концепция меня.

Уилл фыркает.

— Никто из нас не идеален.

— Полагаю, мы оба интересуемся слишком большим количеством вещей, чтобы заключать себя в рамки идеала. — Он ждёт ответа, но не дожидаясь продолжает: — Идеально ли, что Уилл и Питер умрут?

Уилл колеблется и втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Он глубже прячет руки в карманах и смотрит в пол.

— Если я хочу стать художником, нужно перестать быть холстом. Это необходимо.

— Это будет означать ужасные вещи для людей, которым ты служишь.

— Не знаю, будешь ли ты скучать по Питеру, — начинает Уилл, — но уверен, что по мне ты скучать точно не будешь. Я заноза в твоей лапе, Ганнибал. Колтун в твоей шерсти. Я существую, чтобы уничтожать таких, как ты, я дикий пёс на поводке Джека Кроуфорда.

— Я хочу освободить тебя.

Уилл сглатывает, и Ганнибал видит в уголках глаз намёк на злые слёзы.

— От тебя?

— От этой жизни, — отвечает он. Уилл оборачивается к нему, пристально разглядывая, и Ганнибал беспомощно тянется к нему, как метеор, попавший в гравитационное поле Земли. Он сжимает щёку Уилла, проводит пальцем под глазом и по виску, вытирая собравшуюся слезинку. — Поужинай вечером со мной, я хочу приготовить для тебя. Ягнёнка.

Уилл раздражённо смеётся и напрягается.

— Жертвенного? Вот Агнец Божий, который заберёт грехи мира.

— Я свободно заявляю о своём грехе, — ухмыляется Ганнибал. — Мне не нужны жертвы. А тебе?

— Пётр следовал за господом своим и вкушал жертву тела его и крови его. А потом предал. Питер должен умереть. Вот что я знаю. — Он делает вдох, закрывает глаза и будто нехотя наслаждается прикосновением руки Ганнибала. — Если бы он пришёл к тебе просить прощения, ты бы простил его?

— Прощение просто происходит, Уилл. И насколько мне известно, прощать мне нечего.

— Если бы я признался Джеку Кроуфорду сейчас, как думаешь, он бы подарил мне прощение?

Ганнибал улыбается.

— Навряд ли.

Уилл кивает, открывает глаза и переводит дыхание.

— Ты прав. Джек не предлагает прощения. Он хочет справедливости. Он хочет увидеть Потрошителя и S. Он мечтает узнать правду. И я хочу дать ему это. Хочу, чтобы он знал, что я сделал. Что ты сделал.

Ганнибал кивает. Его рука хранит тепло от прикосновения к коже Уилла. Он сжимает пальцы в кулак вокруг большого, чтобы впитать кожей больше слёз.

— Значит истина со всеми её последствиями, — говорит Ганнибал, и Уилл кивает. — Возможно, пришло время практиковать собственное искусство. Не в качестве полотна, а по праву художника.

Уилл качает головой, сжимает губы. Даже с опущенной головой он стоит настолько гордо, что кажется гораздо выше.

— Уилл, — зовёт Ганнибал, и тот поднимает глаза. — Нельзя сделать ход после Мата. Эта игра закончилась. Пора начинать следующую.

Пристальный взгляд на силуэт, и глаза Уилла начинают сиять.

— Я знаю, — мягко отвечает он, трёт щёку и ведёт пальцами по шее, оставляя белые полосы. — Думаю, для меня будет честью умереть от твоей руки, Ганнибал.

Ганнибал наклоняет голову в сторону.

— Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред, — отвечает он.

— Знаю. — Уилл кивает на оставшиеся два нетронутых трафарета на стене. — Но если Питеру и Уиллу нужно умереть, нам придётся постараться, чтобы получилось убедительно.

Ганнибал делает шаг вперёд, ещё один, ловит удивлённый вздох Уилла, обнимает его за шею и целует. Тот стонет в поцелуй, хватаясь руками за полы пиджака, а Ганнибал прижимает его к стене, толкая спиной в чёрную грудь силуэта, так долго скрываемого за дверью.

Он отступает и обхватывает лицо Уилла руками, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

— Я рад наконец-то встретиться с тобой, S, — говорит он, и Уилл вздрагивает. — Пойдём со мной, любимый. Я хочу услышать твой вой.


	10. Chapter 10

_Встань на колени, да начнётся игра!  
Поклонись своему правителю, я короную тебя.  
Потому что я могу сделать тебя настоящим королём.  
Но прежде скажи мне — зачем мне это делать?  
Мне нужен кто-то помоложе, усерднее и способнее.  
Тебе — кто-то более зрелый, кто знает всё наперёд._  
Я только хочу, чтобы ты сделал за меня всю грязную работу…

Dirty Work — Halestorm

~

Большую часть своей жизни Ганнибал провёл, предаваясь приятным вещам. В первую очередь он ценил хорошую еду и вино. Восхищался оперой и доводил социальные конструкции до совершенства. Он был в восторге от тонко настроенных струн человеческого разума, любил сопоставлять их, соединяя одни связи и разрывая другие. Нет ничего более изысканного, чем наблюдать за правильно поданным произведением искусства.

Но нельзя сказать, что такое возведение всегда даётся легко.

В машине Уилл сидит совершенно неподвижно. Можно сказать, что к пассажирскому сидению пристёгнута статуя. Он больше не вздыхает, не фыркает, не дёргается беспокойно, чтобы напомнить людям, что всё ещё жив. Он знает, что жив. И теперь этого достаточно.

— Ты должен мне кое-что пообещать, — наконец произносит Уилл в тишине салона.

— Что именно?

— Ты не навредишь Марго. Или её ребёнку. — Уилл поворачивается к нему, и Ганнибал чувствует обжигающий взгляд. — Это был мой подарок ей. Подарок Мейсона. Без него Мейсону придётся вернуться. Он не оставит её в покое.

Ганнибал улыбается.

— Она хорошо заботилась о тебе.

Уилл качает головой и отворачивается к окну.

— Не обо мне, — отвечает он. — До меня никому нет дела.

— Теперь есть.

— Так надоело постоянно притворяться.

— Как и мне, — спокойно кивает Ганнибал. — Ты создал Питера, чтобы удовлетворить мои насущные потребности, но сделал это настолько хорошо, что я заинтересовался всеми аспектами твоих костюмов, и к тому же человеком под ними. — Уилл хмыкает. — Я хочу видеть твою истинную сущность, Уилл. Всю без остатка.

— Она в свободном доступе, — говорит тот. — Но не думаю, что ты хочешь именно этого.

— Тогда просвети меня.

— Ты наслаждаешься моим уничтожением, — начинает Уилл. — Моим разложением. Я — муравейник, в который ты льёшь воду. Улей, задыхающийся в целлофановом пакете. Шахерезада закончила свою песню, свинью наконец подцепили крюком на бойне. Как ты поступишь с шутом и святым? — Он делает глубокий вдох. — Когда никого больше не будет, останется лишь волк. Вы хотите домашнего питомца, доктор Лектер? Думаю, нет.

— Если ты так беспокоишься о том, как я приму тебя, почему показал мне, кем на самом деле являешься?

Уилл тихонько смеётся и трёт переносицу большим пальцем.

— Наверное, мне просто стало любопытно, что произойдёт.

— Сейчас мы едины в наших целях, мой дорогой Уилл. Если ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я называл тебя именно так.

Некоторое время Уилл молчит .

— Да, — заверяет он через минуту.

— Мне любопытно, почему ты выбрал букву S? — продолжает Ганнибал.

— Моё второе имя — Шеннон, — отвечает Уилл с улыбкой. — Об этом почти никто не знает. В Ирландии есть такая река, моя тёзка. А ещё S для Шахерезады. S для Святого Петра. S для свиньи, готовой к убою. Подчинение. Голод. Провидение. Жертва.* S одна из самых распространённых букв в английском языке. — Он снова вздыхает. — Полагаю, это единственное, что способно было напомнить, кто я такой на самом деле.

— Поэтично, — произносит Ганнибал нежно.

— Я хочу убить Фредди Лаундс, — с шипением выплёвывает Уилл. Ганнибал удивлённо приподнимает брови. — Она говорила о тебе, как о второсортном творце. Постоянно упоминала моё настоящее имя ради собственной популярности.

— Твой праведный гнев ради меня крайне лестен, — произносит Ганнибал.

— Гордыня — величайший из всех разрушительных грехов человечества, — замечает Уилл. — Не гнев. Не чревоугодие и жадность. Гордыня делает нас слепыми и злыми, и мы идём на любые ухищрения, чтобы вернуть её вновь. — Он делает паузу. — Ты часто думаешь о Заме?

— Нет.

— А я часто. Представляю себе Ганнибала Завоевателя в приступе ярости от потери. Представляю, что бы сделал для него. И я точно знаю, что хочу сделать для тебя. Но я только муха на твоём стекле, раздражающий писк комара над ухом. Думаю, ты уничтожишь меня, как только предоставится возможность.

— Ты недооцениваешь степень моей привязанности к тебе.

Уилл хмыкает.

— Или, возможно, ты недооцениваешь величину моей любви.

Ганнибал таинственно улыбается.

— Есть вещи и похуже, чем тратить свою жизнь, пытаясь затмить своего спутника в отношении любви.

— Моё искусство менее изысканно, чем твоё, — бормочет Уилл.

— А я, кажется, начинаю понимать, почему S так долго скрывался в тени, — легко отвечает Ганнибал. — Твой комплекс неполноценности крайне привлекателен, Уилл, но я призываю преодолеть его во имя нашей дружбы.

— Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я бросил тебе вызов, как сделал Тобиас?

— Слова, неважно мягкие или резкие, часто становятся смертельными, как вогнанный между рёбер нож. — Ганнибал чувствует, как сжимается грудь. — Ты хорошо играешь в шахматы?

— Давно не практиковался, но да.

— Почему ты не избавился от тела? Это было бы разумно.

— Он заслужил, чтобы его увидели, — отвечает Уилл. — Я хочу, чтобы люди знали, что происходит, когда меня предают.

Ганнибал вспоминает о Беделии и сглатывает.

— Это было прекрасное произведение искусства.

— Разве такими ты видишь свои собственные творения?

— Ты изменил тело. Выставил его, — произносит Ганнибал. По мере приближения к Балтимору трафик становится всё более напряжённым, и он замедляет машину, чтобы иметь возможность перестроиться на другую полосу. Тёплая весна заставила людей показать носы из своих нор и насладиться свежим воздухом.

Уилл улыбается, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Птица покидает гнездо, доктор Лектер. Расправляет крылья.

— Новоиспечённый птенец наиболее уязвим. Он всё ещё полагается на своих родителей в добыче пропитания. Уже умеет летать, но не научился охотиться.

— И он учится через подражание. — Уилл вздыхает, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Как художник учится, выходя в поле и рисуя всё, что видит на полотне. Как начинающий скульптор изучает работы своего мастера. В медицине существует мантра, ты наверняка знаешь её: смотри, делай, учись. Я уже достаточно насмотрелся.

— И что ты чувствовал? Манипулируя живым человеком в собственном послании?

— Как будто… я не закончил до тех пор, пока не убил.

— Ты тоже забрал трофей, Уилл? — спрашивает Ганнибал. — Где язык Тобиаса?

— Скормил собакам. Как Иезавель.

— Его предательство слишком сильно ранило тебя.

— А ты как думаешь? — рычит Уилл сквозь зубы, когда Ганнибал улучает момент на светофоре, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Я думаю, что получение трофея — это акт серийного убийцы. Но ты не подтверждаешь теорию. Ты выбросил его, потому что это было тебя недостойно.

— Я бы выбросил его целиком, — тихо цедит Уилл, — если бы не хотел, чтобы ты увидел. Я хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я сделаю с тем, кто попытается тебе навредить.

— Не думаю, что Фредди Лаундс пытается мне навредить, — замечает Ганнибал. — И полагаю, что есть и другие, более достойные нашего внимания кандидаты. — Уилл хмурится, склоняя голову в сторону. — Поскольку мы договорились быть честны друг с другом, и потому что я чувствую, что нам в скором времени придётся покинуть этот город, позволь мне задать ещё один вопрос.

— Спрашивай, — выдыхает тот.

— Какой преданностью ты обязан мисс Дю Морье?

Уилл глухо сглатывает, двигая челюстью из стороны в сторону и не спуская глаз с лобового стекла. Он молчит достаточно долго, и Ганнибал позволяет ему это, пока перестраивается на трассу, ведущую непосредственно в город.

— … Она привела меня к тебе, — наконец выговаривает он.

— По чьему замыслу?

— Я был её пациентом, — шепчет Уилл. Голос звучит, словно в глубоком трансе. — И во время наших сессий она увидела во мне что-то. Вещи, которые ты тоже видишь. Вещи, которые Джек никогда не позволял себе увидеть. Я начал распускаться под её опекой. С ней я чувствовал себя в безопасности, невероятно сильным. И я захотел стать похожим на неё. Но как только я начал ей подражать, она испугалась. Она ужасно боялась меня, хоть и не подавала виду. Но я видел всё очень чётко.

Он фыркает от смеха.

— Тогда она познакомила меня с мужчиной. Абелем Гидеоном.

Мерцание воспоминания царапается в мозгу Ганнибала.

— Он был осуждён за убийство жены и детей два года назад.

Уилл хитро и самодовольно улыбается.

— Да. Тот самый.

Ганнибал приподнимает бровь.

— Ты приложил к этому руку?

Смех Уилла кажется даже красивее смеха Питера. Искреннее.

— Именно у него я научился не поощрять слишком близкую зависимость, — говорит он. — Я позволил ему любить меня, стать одержимым мной. Стал его другом и ближайшим наперсником. А потом сказал, что его жена пыталась дотронуться до меня, что она вешалась на меня, умоляя стать отцом её ребёнку. Он убил её лишь потому, что не смог убить меня. Потому что любил меня слишком сильно.

— Абель Гидеон считал тебя домашним питомцем?

— Да, — шипит Уилл, не скрывая своего отвращения. — Он не считал меня равным. Так же, как Тобиас, Марго и Джек. И я не потерплю этого больше ни секунды.

Ганнибал молчит, обдумывая услышанное.

— Получается, ты убил их. Жену и детей Абеля.

Уилл безразлично пожимает плечами.

— Технически, нет.

— А что сделала мисс Дю Морье, когда с ним было покончено?

— Она подарила мне ещё одну игрушку, — отвечает Уилл. — Потом ещё одну, и ещё. Но я не думаю, что она собиралась дарить тебя мне.

— Разве?

— Я утаивал от неё слишком многое, — продолжает он. — Мы не виделись уже несколько месяцев. Возможно, она забеспокоилась обо мне. — Медленно улыбается. — Надо бы её навестить.

— Да, возможно, тебе стоит.

— Не беспокоишься за неё?

— А я должен? — уточняет Ганнибал.

— Я никогда не смогу причинить ей вреда, — говорит Уилл. — Я обязан ей коконом куколки так же, как тебе обязан последним этапом становления.

— Она сбежит, как только поймёт, что ты сделал.

Уилл медленно кивает. Затем обращает взгляд к Ганнибалу.

— С тобой теперь стало настолько легко разговаривать, — замечает он, — что я теряю всякую осторожность.

Ганнибал тепло улыбается.

— Думаешь, я смогу предать тебя?

— Я не знаю.

Несколько минут они сидят молча. Затем Ганнибал мягко прокашливается.

— Как ты сказал, чтобы стать тем, кто ты есть, Питеру и Уиллу необходимо умереть. — Уилл кивает, смотря ровно перед собой. — Как именно ты предлагаешь это сделать?

— О, очень просто! — отзывается Уилл. — Я отправлю Джека по твоему следу, а ты убьёшь меня.

Ганнибал в замешательстве поворачивается к нему. Он не может оторвать взгляда от дороги, но рассматривает Уилла достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть нетерпеливость его улыбки и злой огонёк в глазах.

— Я… не совсем понимаю, — в конце концов отвечает он.

— Я скажу Джеку, что ты — Потрошитель, — объясняет Уилл. — И он попытается заставить меня выбить из тебя признание. Когда у меня будут доказательства, он попытается арестовать тебя. Но я заверю, что убедил тебя в своей преданности, что ты доверяешь мне, и сам смогу заманить тебя в ловушку. Тогда ты убьёшь меня и сбежишь, а я найду тебя после.

Ганнибал обдумывает план.

— Такое ощущение, что мы играем в шахматы фигурками из нард, — говорит он. Уилл ничего не отвечает. — Двойной агент, распятый на вершине двойного креста**. Я буду думать, что ты мой человек, Джек — что его. Не уверен, что смогу тебе доверять в этой игре.

— Я всё тебе рассказал, — тихо бормочет Уилл. — Моя судьба в твоих руках.

— И ты утверждаешь, что любишь меня. — Они уже добрались до дома Ганнибала, машина стоит на подъездной дорожке. Ганнибал выключает двигатель. Уилл возится с ремнём безопасности, а Ганнибал испытующе смотрит на него. — Ты дал мне великую силу навредить тебе, Уилл, но взамен я пожертвовал своими секретами. Как я могу быть уверен, что твоя преданность принадлежит исключительно мне?

Уилл прикусывает губу, рассматривая колени.

— Я не могу тебе этого доказать. Как ты говорил, Пётр отрекается от Иисуса после его смерти. Свинья способна растерзать своего хозяина прежде, чем увидит занесённый над ней нож. А Шахерезада готова соблазнить и пленить монстра в собственной постели.

— Тобиас назвал тебя змеёнышем, — замечает Ганнибал.

— А ты мангустом, — улыбается Уилл. — Убийцей змей.

— Я думаю, что твой план опрометчив и безрассуден, — продолжает Ганнибал. Уилл сглатывает, опуская глаза. — Но… — Он поднимает взгляд, когда Ганнибал с улыбкой целует его в щёку. — Не вижу причин, почему я не должен потакать твоим фантазиям.

Глаза Уилла светятся зеленью, как сама весна. Ганнибал снова улыбается, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы поцеловать по-настоящему.

— Пойдём со мной, — просит он, и Уилл жадно кивает. Ганнибал отпускает его, они выходят из машины и направляются к дому.

~

— Я немного усовершенствовал оригинал, — говорит Ганнибал, останавливаясь перед коленопреклоненным Уиллом. Он голый и неподвижный, как статуя посреди спальни. Тот поднимает взгляд — это совсем не Питер, это Уилл, настоящий свирепый зверь под человеческим костюмом — и внимательно разглядывает маску. То, что она ему нравится, Ганнибал понимает по лёгкому румянцу на щеках. Он давно хотел такую, имитирующую морду, чтобы она позволяла свободно дышать и говорить.

Кисти немного дрожат, да и плечи тоже, когда Уилл прикасается к пластику.

— Она прекрасна, — шепчет он, и Ганнибал не сдерживает улыбки.

Он делает шаг вперёд, пока губы Уилла почти не касаются его одежды и приподнимает голову, поддев подбородок двумя пальцами. Уилл приоткрывает рот, молчаливо умоляя коснуться его, и Ганнибал надевает маску. Один ремень проходит ниже подбородка, другой чуть выше затылка, и это на самом деле не позволит сделать больше, чем просто свободно дышать.

Ресницы Уилла трепещут, когда Ганнибал затягивает ремни и дёргает его за волосы, чтобы убедиться, что маска сидит удобно. Он тихо стонет, прижимаясь лбом к животу Ганнибала и обвивая руками бёдра.

Улыбка Ганнибала ласковая и снисходительная, он снова дёргает Уилла за волосы.

— Встань. — Уилл подчиняется и прижимается к груди Ганнибала, когда тот отводит голову назад, чтобы полюбоваться синяками, всё ещё окружающими укус на шее.

Он прижимается губами к уху Уилла и шепчет:

— Единственное, о чём я жалею, что не смогу поцеловать тебя в маске. — Уилл вздрагивает и прикусывает нижнюю губу. — Полагаю, сегодня мне придётся наслаждаться другими твоими частями.

Уилл испускает тихий и отчаянный выдох и хватается, тянет на себя Ганнибала за лацканы жилета. Тот с улыбкой отступает, заставляя его отпустить материал.

— Встань на колени, милый, — просит он. — На кровать.

Подходя к кровати, Уилл ныряет в простыни, как выдра в воду. Он опускается на колени перед изголовьем, опираясь на прямые руки и подставляя спину под любопытный взгляд. Зверь, хищник, которого Ганнибал приручил, и следовало бы посадить его на поводок и вывести в ночь, чтобы вместе выслеживать, охотиться на добычу. Он воображает, как Уилл сидит верхом на жертве, вырывая зубами кусок за куском. Жертвой он представляет Джека.

Ганнибал улыбается.

— С нетерпением жду момента, когда единственными следами на твоём теле будут лишь нанесённые мной, — говорит Ганнибал, поддевая ногтём одну из отметин Марго. Уилл вздрагивает, но молчит, лишь выгибает спину, уходя от касания.

Ганнибал сбрасывает жилет, галстук и ремень, оставляя их в кресле рядом, там же ставит обувь вместе с носками. Затем идёт к комоду и вынимает так горячо любимые Питером когти, а ещё три полоски ткани — две длинные, одна совсем короткая, все одинаково чёрные.

Он возвращается к кровати и выкладывает предметы перед Уиллом, тот обводит их взглядом, облизывает губы и тут же садится, покорно предлагая запястья.

Улыбаясь, Ганнибал берёт одно и подносит к губам, чтобы поцеловать. Уилл всхлипывает и тянется к нему всем телом, но Ганнибал тут же дёргает запястье к угловой стойке кровати и накрепко привязывает длинной лентой.

Затем обходит кровать и повторят то же с другой рукой. Когда Ганнибал заканчивает, Уилл повисает на лентах, распластавшись от края до края, а согнутые колени очень призывно выпячивают задницу. Впереди ещё долгий путь, и Ганнибал знает, что он не сможет двинуться. Уилл хватается пальцами за ленты, не чтобы вырваться, а ради равновесия.

Ганнибал берёт в руки третью ленту. Он становится на колени позади Уилла и обхватывает пальцами член. Уилл тяжело дышит, он весь в руках Ганнибала, нетерпеливый, жаждущий. А тот тем временем ловко оборачивает ленту вокруг основания члена, вокруг мошонки и затягивает достаточно туго, прекрасно понимая, насколько это больно.

Уилл шипит, всхлипывает, но не уходит от прикосновения и никак не протестует. Ганнибал награждает его поцелуем в поясницу, получая ещё одну волнительную дрожь от своего волка, пойманного в ловушку.

— А теперь, — начинает он, видя, как Уилл наклоняет голову, внимательный и нетерпеливый. — Я собираюсь задать тебе несколько вопросов, Уилл. Не волнуйся, отвечать можно будет «да» или «нет», так что тебе не придётся особо много говорить. Каждый раз, когда ты будешь отвечать честно, ты получишь награду. Если мне покажется, что ты соврал, я буду… менее добр. Кивни, если понял меня.

Уилл неистово кивает. Костяшки пальцев белеют вокруг ткани, связывающей руки.

Ганнибал улыбается и в награду гладит по волосам. Уилл стонет, прикрывая глаза, и опускает голову, тяжело дыша. Готовый на всё.

Садясь позади, Ганнибал берёт в руки когти.

Он осторожно проводит ими по обе стороны от позвоночника, улыбаясь, когда Уилл судорожно вдыхает и выгибается. Когти оставляют тонкие красные линии, достаточные лишь для того, чтобы раздразнить.

— Ты всегда знал, кем я являюсь на самом деле? — задаёт Ганнибал свой первый вопрос.

Уилл вздыхает, качая головой. Когти ещё раз проходятся по спине, на этот раз сильнее впиваясь, а потом Ганнибал тут же ведёт пальцами, поглаживая и разогревая кожу. Уилл так нетерпелив, как чистокровный жеребец в стартовых воротах, готовый сорваться с места во весь опор. Следует немного его успокоить.

Ганнибал склоняет голову в сторону, обдумывая следующий вопрос.

— Ты позволял Тобиасу прикасаться к тебе так же, как это делал я?

Уилл снова отрицательно качает головой, но Ганнибал, рыча, тянется между ног и с силой дёргает за узел ленты вокруг члена. Уилл вздрагивает, всхлипывает и судорожно машет головой. Затем дёргает за ленты на запястьях. Ганнибал слышит, как Уилл пытается что-то сказать, но маска заставляет его умолкнуть. И Уилл по-прежнему отрицательно качает головой.

Ганнибал удовлетворённо хмыкает и целует одну из дрожащих ягодиц. Тело Уилла сокращается, а дыхание становится прерывистым и поверхностным.

— Тише, тише, — шепчет он. — Я просто хотел убедиться.

Напрягаясь изо всех сил, так что даже опоры кровати скрипят, Уилл старается прижаться к его руке. Ганнибал легко толкает его, уговаривая вернуться на место.

— Тебе нравилось, когда Марго избивала тебя?

Уилл колеблется, а затем коротко кивает. Ганнибал проводит когтями по спине, на этот раз уже с достаточной силой.

— Тебе нравится, когда я причиняю тебе боль?

Он снова кивает, но с большим нетерпением.

Ганнибал рычит и слезает с кровати. Он отправляется обратно к комоду за смазкой и маленьким вибратором. Сам он никогда не любил подобных игрушек, но сделал это приобретение после того раза, когда Питер остался на ночь, после той самой ночи, когда Ганнибал заставил его плакать. Тогда он подумал, что может заставить Уилла рыдать и без причинения боли, только от удовольствия и чрезмерной стимуляции.

Такой голодный до прикосновений, изнывающий по ласке Уилл. Ганнибал готов кормить его, пока его тело не разойдётся по швам.

Он возвращается на своё место между ног Уилла и открывает бутылочку. Плечи Уилла устали настолько, что он провисает над кроватью, пытаясь лечь грудью, чтобы хоть как-то унять боль в суставах. Ганнибал с улыбкой выливает смазку на вибратор, а остаток растирает между ягодиц. Уилл не разрабатывал себя больше.

— Было приятно находиться внутри неё? — спрашивает Ганнибал.

Тот вздрагивает и единожды кивает. Ганнибал легко проталкивает игрушку внутрь, не позволяя бороться или привыкнуть к проникновению, так что Уилл болезненно стонет от внезапного растяжения, прогибаясь в спине, а член дёргается, доставляя ещё больше неприятных ощущений.

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел навредить ей? — не унимается Ганнибал. Уилл качает головой, пытаясь контролировать рваные вдохи. Ганнибал смеётся: — Ты уверен? Она избивала тебя, обесчеловечивала и останавливалась, только когда видела твои слёзы.

Сглатывая вязкую слюну, Уилл снова качает головой.

— Ты хотел навредить мне?

Ещё одно отрицательное мотание головой. Уилл стонет и начинает потеть, пот собирается каплями и соскальзывает ручейком по ложбинке между лопаток.

Улыбаясь, Ганнибал нажимает на кнопку у основания вибратора, включая его. Уилл замирает на секунду и почти вскрикивает, его бёдра настолько напрягаются, что вибрация как пуля рикошетом проходит по позвоночнику. А потом его начинает крупно трясти, и член сочится на одеяло.

Ганнибал снова берёт в руки когти.

— Ты хочешь защитить меня, следовать за мной. Ты хочешь меня любить. — Это не вопросы, но Уилл всё равно кивает на каждую фразу, Ганнибал ведёт когтями по бедру вверх, достаточно сильно расцарапывая кожу. Он вжимается пахом в ягодицы, заставляя вибратор проскользнуть ещё глубже, и Уилл просто начинает задыхаться, не способный даже стонать.

Ганнибал подводит когти к горлу, вынуждая приподнять голову, и Уилл подчиняется с низким рыком. Он знает, насколько это больно — когти весьма острые, а на горле ещё не зарубцевался след от укуса и синяки не сошли до конца — но Уилл даже не вздрагивает. Ганнибал проводит губами по волосам между ремешками маски, чтобы заставить его скулить.

— Ты желаешь доказать мне свою преданность? — рычит он Уиллу в ухо, и тот кивает несколько раз. Ганнибал вознаграждает его, притянув к себе ближе и переключая скорость на вибраторе. Участившееся жужжание так великолепно гармонирует с протяжным стоном. Уилл открывает глаза и поворачивает голову, а Ганнибал слизывает со щеки слёзы, где они размываются по границе маски.

Тело Уилла вздрагивает, прижимаясь насколько это возможно. Ганнибал уверен, что тот чувствует его эрекцию, требовательно и твёрдо вжимающуюся в его задницу, и всякий раз, когда когти проходятся по коже, Уилл выдаёт ещё один слабый, отчаянный стон.

Ганнибал обхватывает его поперёк живота и уже без жалости скребёт когтями, расцарапывая кожу в кровь, стон на этот раз громче, а тело дёргается от удовольствия.

— Если я попрошу тебя убить Джека Кроуфорда, ты сделаешь это?

Глаза Уилла вспыхивают голодным огнём, и он пытается встретить взгляд Ганнибала, но не может из-за ограничивающих пут. Поэтому он приоткрывает рот и шипит:

— Да!

Ганнибал улыбается и целует в мокрое плечо.

— А если попрошу убить Беделию Дю Морье?

Уилл скулит, сжимая пальцы.

— Нет, — вырывается у него, и он качает головой, чтобы подтвердить свой ответ.

Ганнибал удовлетворённо хмыкает.

— Тогда я думаю, ты знаешь, что делать, чтобы доказать свою преданность, любовь моя, — произносит он, и Уилл, закрыв глаза, опускает голову. Ганнибал выключает вибратор, вытаскивает его и расстёгивает брюки, приспуская их вниз вместе с бельём.

Он не растягивает Уилла больше. Не проявляет нежности. Единственная доброта, которую он дарует — развязать ленту вокруг члена, чтобы Уилл мог наслаждаться им в полную силу.

Уилла нервно трясёт, и он совсем прекращает дышать, когда Ганнибал сдавливает его член ладонью, рычит и впивается зубами в горло, опрокидывая на кровать, прижимая так, что тот не может двигаться, и толкается внутрь.

Он позволяет Ганнибалу использовать его, изо всех сил подтягиваясь на руках и пытаясь сохранить минимальные остатки равновесия, выгибаясь под давлением. Ганнибал жёстко дёргает его за волосы, заставляя обнажить шею посильнее. Подставить ту самую прокушенную сторону.

Облизывает края раны, а затем обнажает зубы. Ганнибал утверждает права на Уилла точно так же, как до этого на Питера — лишь плоть и кровь. Уилл дёргается под ним, вскрикивает в экстазе, он счастлив поддаться контролю и господству.

Мокрые волосы выскальзывают из пальцев, и Ганнибал подтягивает Уилла за бёдра, входя с новой силой. Он сотрёт Уилла в пыль, уничтожит его, заставит капитулировать и разрушит все его форты, пока не останется ничего, кроме хищника, прикованного цепями в подземелье его разума. Он освободит Уилла от всего остального, чтобы тот смог принадлежать Ганнибалу полностью. Лишь свободный, он отдаст себя и позволит поработить.

Ганнибал рычит, замедляясь, чувствуя, как тело Уилла сжимается вокруг него, проводит рукой по его члену, задевая чувствительную кожу, там где натёрла ткань. Уилл вжимается в его грудь, его тело соскальзывает за грань оргазма, и он не может ничего поделать, кроме как позволить гравитации завершить начатое. Уилл проливается в руку Ганнибала и на покрывало с пронзительным криком, а затем дёргается в удерживающих путах так сильно, что сдирает кожу в кровь.

Его кровь пристаёт к зубам, когда Ганнибал поднимается и подтягивает его за бёдра, чтобы войти глубже. Слишком чувствительный теперь, Уилл болезненно дёргается на каждом движении. Ганнибал вдыхает запах его оргазма, запах его слёз, рассматривая исполосованную спину и окровавленную шею, и думает о возможности использовать всё это как приправу к вырезке из шеи Джека.

Входя в последний раз, он замирает с этой мыслью и позволяет оргазму накрыть себя. Ганнибал не кончает внутрь, вместо этого покрывая белесыми подтёками поясницу и ягодицы, жидкость тут же стекает по бёдрам прямо на многострадальное покрывало. Уилл дрожит и тихо шепчет что-то, очень похожее на благодарность, а Ганнибал пытается выровнять дыхание и успокоить сердцебиение.

Через мгновение он снова заправляет одежду и аккуратно слезает с кровати, чтобы развязать Уилла. Маску он оставляет до последнего, и слегка разочарован, что на скулах не осталось отметин. Подошла слишком хорошо.

Тяжело дыша, Уилл разминает челюсть. Он так и остаётся стоять на четвереньках на кровати, слишком перевозбуждённый и слабый, чтобы двигаться.

Ганнибал откладывает реквизит в сторону, садится рядом и берёт лицо Уилла в руки. Когда они встречаются глазами, Уилл будто опадает в его объятьях, смотря на Ганнибала ярким обжигающим взглядом.

Он целует его достаточно глубоко, чтобы оба начали задыхаться, но при малейшем отстранении цепляется за него с невиданной силой.

Уилл облизывает губы, отводя взгляд, но тут же снова смотрит в глаза.

— Я понял, — шепчет он, нежно водя пальцами по груди Ганнибала. — Я докажу тебе. Клянусь.

Ганнибал награждает его ещё одним поцелуем.

— Ни секунды в тебе не сомневался, — произносит он, а затем встаёт. — Одевайся и спускайся вниз, как только будешь готов. Я обещал тебя накормить, а силы тебе ещё понадобятся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Жаль, что в русском языке слов на букву С не так много. И по понятным причинам, перевести их все, сохраняя значение, не является возможным.
> 
> **a double cross — выражение, означающее двойное распятье, а так же двойную игру.


	11. Chapter 11

_Я думал, что мы станем строить что-то вместе,  
Но до чего я ни дотронусь — всё выглядит сломанным.  
Я для тебя парус или якорь?  
Я штиль или ураган?  
Я чувствую, что земля начинает уходить из под ног.  
Слышу голос, кричащий «Нет».  
Но чёрта с два я оставлю тебя.  
Просто буду держать тебя — как ручную гранату,  
Ты касаешься меня — как лезвием бритвы.  
Хотел бы я, чтобы можно было по-другому.  
Мы как дом в огне, объяты пламенем страсти.  
Я сожгу тебя в ней, если потребуется,  
Лишь бы ты понял, что я не отпущу тебя._

House on Fire — Rise Against

~

Ганнибал может сосчитать по пальцам одной руки, сколько раз за всю жизнь он терял дар речи до встречи с Питером, а затем и с Уиллом. Но с тех самых пор он обнаружил, что число таких ситуаций утроилось.

И это ещё один такой раз.

Он стоит рядом с Джеком, бесстрастно разглядывая, как Уилл кружит вокруг двух тел на полу. Женщины сидят на согнутых ногах, опираясь друг на друга спинами и смотрят в противоположные стороны. У одной на коленях покоится львиная голова, у другой — две золотые чаши, сохраняющие вертикальное положение. Обе жертвы облачены в белые одежды, почти ангельские. У той, что держит чаши, за спиной находятся изящные крылья, сделанные, вероятнее всего, из искусственных волос. Красные локоны переплетаются в замысловатом узоре распахнутых на ветру птичьих перьев.

С лиц содрана кожа. У женщины со львиной головой лицо заменили театральной улыбающейся маской, у другой — маской печали с перекошенным в крике ртом.

Но Ганнибал узнал бы эти светлые локоны где угодно, коварные пряди, рассыпающиеся по плечам. Точно так же, как и ярко-огненные завитки женщины с чашами и крыльями. Никаких других ран нет, и Ганнибал не совсем уверен, что это значит.

— У нас совпадение по стоматологии, — тихо сообщает Джек, чтобы не мешать Уиллу. — Фредди Лаундс и Беделия Дю Морье. Ваша коллега, полагаю.

— Да, — соглашается Ганнибал нехарактерно хриплым голосом. Он сглатывает и сжимает кулаки в карманах пальто. — Я хорошо с ней знаком. Она была моим близким другом.

Уилл опускается на колени, нежно касаясь головы льва рукой в перчатке. У него дрожат пальцы, а в глазах застывают слёзы.

— Я убиваю мисс Дю Морье голыми руками, — начинает он, разглядывая маску на лице и прикусывая губу. — Я знал её и любил. Поэтому удаляю лицо, даря бессмертную улыбку. Аккуратно усаживаю, кладя к её ногам исключительную силу. — Его пальцы прослеживают замершую на голове льва женскую кисть.

Потом Уилл обходит с другой стороны, склоняясь над телом Фредди. Ганнибал смотрит на него с восторгом, желая поскорее услышать слова его прекрасного S, обращённые к ней перед смертью. Лицо Уилла искажается, превращаясь во что-то злое и тёмное.

— Фредди Лаундс я ненавидел, — шипит он. — Она разрушила моё имя. Использовала мою любовь ради личной выгоды. Но в то же время я ей восхищался. Она попала в эпицентр бури, сражаясь в воздушными потоками, и сражалась достаточно хорошо, но не настолько, как я. Поэтому я дарую ей вознесение. Я хочу, чтобы она смотрела на меня с высоты и знала, что я победил. — Уилл втягивает воздух, закрывает глаза и тыльной стороной ладони вытирает скопившиеся слёзы. — Вознаграждаю её за упорство и смелость. Её чаша будет преисполнена в Царстве Небесном. Таков мой замысел.

— Джек, — зовёт Ганнибал, освобождая место Беверли. Та рассматривает тела отсутствующим взглядом с примесью лёгкой грусти, словно она знает умерших, но не испытывает чувства потери. Сочувствие, и ничего больше. — Это карты Таро.

— Что? — переспрашивает Джек, нахмурившись.

Беверли согласно кивает, сжимая губы.

— Моя мама увлекалась ими раньше, — подтверждает она. — Это Сила и Воздержание.

— Что это значит? — рычит Джек недовольно.

— Сила означает стоять на своём, оставаться приверженным делу. Может представлять собой поддержку для кого-то другого, но также может означать, что человек должен пройти через изменения, которые заставят его стать сильным и уверенным в себе.

Ганнибал тихонько хмыкает, не сводя глаз с Уилла, пока тот следует к ним. Он тяжело дышит, и глаза блестят от непролитых слёз.

Беверли кидает на него сочувствующий взгляд и продолжает:

— А Воздержание позволяет справляться с ветрами перемен. Источник сил в борьбе, с которой только предстоит столкнуться. Эта карта может представлять какого-то человека в твоей жизни, образец для подражания, ментора, помогающего справиться с трансформацией, которую ты переживаешь. Если карта представляет тебя самого, то означает большую выгоду от грядущих перемен.

Ганнибал наблюдает, как Джек впитывает информацию, а потом снова смотрит на Уилла. Выражение того не меняется, но Ганнибал видит в глазах свет, который не имеет ничего общего с печалью. Он застывает в нетерпеливом ожидании, как пёс, завидевший подъезжающую машину хозяина.

И ему так хочется прикоснуться.

— Чёртов псих, — выплёвывает Джек, хмуро рассматривая тела.

— S нашёл Потрошителя, Джек, — бормочет Уилл. — Он нашёл его и теперь пытается проявить себя.

— Вроде бы ты говорил, что он не будет этого делать, — мрачно замечает тот.

Уилл лишь пожимает плечами.

— Думаю, все мы делаем безумные вещи во имя любви.

Джек издаёт сердитое, низкое рычание и обходит их, приближаясь к коронёрам. Беверли следует за ним и, проходя мимо, слегка пожимает Уиллу руку. Тот отвечает ей слабой улыбкой, которую она тут же отражает.

— Образец для подражания в твоей трансформации, — говорит Ганнибал после короткого молчания. Глаза Уилла наполнены смесью жажды и надежды. Ганнибал улыбается ему. — Подходящая метафора.

— Так больно, — шепчет Уилл, потирая челюсть, словно у него ноют зубы. — Я не был готов к тому, насколько это будет больно.

— Это было необходимо, — смиренно отвечает Ганнибал. Он кладёт Уиллу руку на плечо, и тот со стоном прикрывает глаза. Делает глубокий вдох, затем медленно выдыхает. — Может, нам лучше уехать отсюда? Ко мне домой. Мне кажется, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Уилл кивает и снова поднимает глаза, глядя на Ганнибала с той же любовью, с которой когда-то рассматривал его любовное послание в церкви. Он улыбается, и Ганнибал улыбается в ответ.

— Пойдём.

~

Ганнибал сразу же ведёт Уилла в столовую, сажая на привычное место с левой стороны. Сам же отправляется на кухню разогреть колбаски, которые приготовил накануне из остатков кишечника Табиты. Он дополняет их рисом с корицей на виноградных листьях и выносит тарелки в столовую.

Ставит бутылку красного вина и два бокала. Уилл сверлит глазами мясо на тарелке. Затем облизывает губы.

— Думаю, мне тоже необходимо поставлять мясо в меню, — говорит он.

Ганнибал улыбается.

— Считаешь себя мясником?

— Нет, — отвечает Уилл. — А ты считаешь?

Тот разливает вино по бокалам и присаживается.

— Слишком грубая терминология, — произносит Ганнибал хладнокровно. Уилл улыбается, поднимает бокал и делает глоток. Его пальцы немного дрожат вокруг ножки, словно до сих пор слишком чувствительны после музыкальных композиций Тобиаса.

Затем Уилл принимается за еду. Ест он охотно, слегка стесняясь лишь первого кусочка. Ганнибал испытывает огромное удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как он это делает. Кайф удваивается и от того факта, что кормит он именно Уилла, и от того, что состав блюда не является больше тайной.

Ганнибал ставит бокал и садится поудобнее, касаясь ладони Уилла.

— Я обдумал твоё предложение, — начинает он, Уилл быстро смотрит на него, прежде чем вернуться к еде. Кивает и стискивает зубы.

— Признаюсь, твоя преданность невероятно льстит мне, — продолжает Ганнибал. — И не стану скрывать, у меня сложилось впечатление, что твоя давняя преданность мисс Дю Морье перевесит привязанность ко мне. Я рад, что ошибся.

Уилл сглатывает, сжимая пальцами вилку так сильно, что белеют костяшки.

— Если я скажу Джеку, кто ты, он тут же придёт за тобой, — говорит Уилл, снова поднимая голову. — Я хочу, чтобы он знал. Хочу, чтобы он видел тебя таким, каким вижу я.

Ганнибал хмыкает.

— Будет гораздо больнее.

— Да, всем.

— Почему бы просто не обратиться к моей лучшей стороне?

Губы Уилла дёргаются в улыбке, и он рассматривает Ганнибала, не скрывая ни собственной любви, ни озорных смешинок в глазах.

— Не знал, что у тебя она есть.

Ганнибал улыбается и поднимается на ноги, обходя стол так, чтобы стать рядом с Уиллом. Затем опускается на колени и заключает в ладони его лицо.

— Никто не сможет полностью познать другого человека, только если не полюбит его. — Ганнибал проводит пальцами по волосам, по губам, его взгляд переполнен сиянием. — Благодаря этой любви мы видим потенциал в своих возлюбленных. — Он замолкает, пытаясь налюбоваться лицом Уилла. Потому что Уилл смотрит на него, как на святыню, к которой совершил тысячелетнее паломничество. — И в выражении этой любви их потенциал раскрывается.

Уилл вздыхает и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Пальцы Ганнибала обхватывают запястье, он целует нежную кожу ладони.

А затем улыбается и побуждает Уилла снова взглянуть ему в глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, Уилл, — говорит он, смакуя нежность, которая сквозит во взгляде напротив. Уилл встаёт, и Ганнибал следует за ним, позволяя увлечь себя в голодный поцелуй.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Уилл в ответ, хватаясь за одежду Ганнибала, словно не способен пережить ни малейшего отстранения. — Позволь мне привести Джека к тебе. Последний ягнёнок на заклание. И после мы сразу же уедем.

— Мы можем уехать прямо сейчас, — отвечает Ганнибал. — Сегодня.

— Нет, — резко обрывает его Уилл, скаля зубы. Он качает головой и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. — Нет, Джек заслуживает видеть то же, что вижу я.

Ганнибал хмыкает, и Уилл нежно гладит его по щеке. Что ж, если для того, чтобы сломать все форты и стать свободным, Уиллу требуется именно это, Ганнибал может пойти на небольшую уступку.

Он дёргает Уилла за волосы, вовлекая в глубокий поцелуй. И тот рычит, вжимаясь в него, такой же сладкий и нетерпеливый, как Питер, такой же свирепый, как Уилл, и такой же отчаянный, как S. Еда забывается, Ганнибалу срочно требуется услышать, как воет его обожаемый волк.

~

Ночью Ганнибал просыпается от телефонного звонка. Уилл мирно спит рядом, так что приходится аккуратно спуститься на первый этаж, стараясь не разбудить. Номер не определился.

— Да?

— Ганнибал.

Он замирает, затем поднимает глаза к потолку, медленно выдыхает и направляется на кухню.

— Мисс Дю Морье, — любезно произносит он. — Никак не ожидал услышать твой голос, Беделия.

— Не могу позволить ему тебе навредить.

Ганнибал приподнимает бровь и прислоняется к кухонной стойке, посматривая на дверь и прислушиваясь, не разбудил ли он Уилла. Его подлый, дерзкий волчонок. И, пожалуй, стоит добавить ещё эпитет — лживый.

_Предатель._

— Я видел твоё тело, — между тем говорит он.

— Ты видел моё лицо? — уточняет Беделия. Слышно, как она улыбается в трубку.

— Значит, ты в этом замешана? — спрашивает Ганнибал, толком не зная, какой ответ он сможет принять за истину.

— Да, — отвечает она. На заднем фоне слышится людская суета и громко звучит объявление: «Заканчивается посадка на рейс Балтимор—Париж». Аэропорт. Ганнибал улыбается: какая умница, знает, что не стоит задерживаться в одном городе рядом с хищником, тем более с хищником, которому известна вся правда. — Мне хотелось, чтобы вы уничтожили друг друга.

— Что ж, твоё желание почти исполнилось, — бормочет Ганнибал.

— И я, пожалуй, не стану просить прощения, — воздушно смеётся Беделия. — Вы либо уничтожите друг друга, либо нет. Но в обмен на правду и твою свободу я прошу дать мне слово, что ты не будешь меня искать. Что на меня не объявят охоту.

— Могу говорить только за себя, — безэмоционально замечает он. — В моём доме теперь поселился волк, и он знает твой запах.

— Тогда ты знаешь, что нужно делать.

Ганнибал вздыхает, кладя трубку. Да, пожалуй, теперь он знает, что делать.

~

— Джек сказал, ты пригласил его на ужин.

Ганнибал мягко улыбается и кивает, пока в камине догорают записи о его пациентах, красиво закручиваясь спиралями. Уилл смотрит на него, не моргая.

— Ты сидишь в этом кресле, Уилл, ты сидел в нём и прежде. Его молекулы сохранили все вибрации наших разговоров, когда-либо происходивших в его присутствии. Мой стол и лестница вобрали твои прикосновения. А воздух навеки впитал твои крики.

— Все обмены репликами, каждое мелкое раздражение, все смертоностные признания. — Уилл улыбается. — Мелькающие признаки надвигающейся бури.

Ганнибал в согласии склоняет голову.

— Боль и поэзия жизни. Всё это по-прежнему здесь. Всё, что мы когда-либо произносили. Послушай? — он делает паузу, а Уилл закрывает глаза. — Что ты слышишь?

Уилл снова улыбается, мягко и красиво.

— Мелодию.

— Мы лишь оркестровка углерода. Ты и я. И это кресло.

Пальцы Уилла напрягаются.

— И Джек, — шепчет он.

— И Джек. — Ганнибал долго рассматривает Уилла, задаваясь вопросом, в какой момент он обязан был почуять неладное. Возможно, в любом случае было бы слишком поздно. Уилл придумал почти безупречный план. — Все наши судьбы парят, плывут в крови и пустоте.

Уилл потягивается в кресле, открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с Ганнибалом, как когда-то делал это Питер.

— Идёт подготовка к ужину.

— Знал ли агент Кроуфорд, что ждёт его, когда впервые вошёл в мой кабинет. Как редко мы слышим звук, с которым стрела судьбы пронзает цель.

Уилл сглатывает. Он больше не чувствует себя жертвой. 

— Джека будет нелегко убить. Он будет вооружён. Он силён и хорошо подготовлен. Тут нет места сомнениям.

Ганнибал наклоняет голову в сторону.

— Сомнения — это следствие неправильно принятого решения и неуверенности. Я этим давно не страдаю. — Уилл кивает, сжимая губы. — А ты?

Тот лишь улыбается.

Подходя ближе, Ганнибал присаживается перед креслом, упираясь локтями в подлокотники. Уилл не отражает его.

— Когда лиса слышит крик кролика, она бежит к нему, но не для того, чтобы помочь, — говорит Ганнибал. Уилл снова кивает. — Когда ты услышишь крик Джека, зачем ты прибежишь?

Уилл судорожно вдыхает.

— Чтобы поглотить, — говорит он, скручивая пальцы.

— И когда придёт время, будет ли сделано то, что должно?

Губы Уилла дёргаются, и что-то дикое пробегает по лицу. Жаждущее.

— О, да.

Ганнибал в этом и не смел сомневаться.

~

Джек истекает кровью в кладовке. Ганнибал, шатаясь, стоит на кухне, из разбитой губы не перестаёт сочиться кровь, смешиваясь на груди с потёками от колотой раны на плече. Он слышит, как открывается дверь, и голос Уилла отчаянно зовёт его.

— Ганнибал? Ганнибал!

Тот выпрямляется и оборачивается, когда Уилл появляется на пороге кухни. Он широко раскрывает рот и замирает. И стараясь не упасть, упирается рукой в стену.

— …Где Джек? — шепчет Уилл.

Ганнибал кивает на дверь.

— В кладовке.

Дыхание Уилла срывается, заканчиваясь тяжёлым стоном.

— Ты должен был уехать, — произносит он.

Ганнибал облизывает разбитую губу.

— Как же я мог уехать без тебя.

Он раскидывает руки в объятьях, и Уилл, пошатываясь, падает в них. Его пальцы цепляются за окровавленную рубашку Ганнибала, а тот хватает его за волосы и отчаянно целует. Уилл скулит ему в рот.

А затем Ганнибал быстрым выверенным движением вспарывает ему живот. Рана не убьёт его, если помощь подоспеет достаточно быстро. Если Уилл будет достаточно силён. Уилл задыхается, потрясённо открывая рот, глаза широко распахиваются, когда он оскальзывается в собственной крови и падает на колени. Кровь почти обжигает руки Ганнибала и живот сквозь рубашку, но Ганнибал только крепче хватает Уилла за волосы и откидывает назад, пока тот не ударяется спиной об стену.

Больно им обоим. От этой боли Ганнибалу хочется заскулить самому. Хочется срезать ножом всю кожу с лица Уилла, содрать его маску.

— Предатель, — выплёвывает он, скаля зубы и отбрасывая нож в сторону, чтобы не поддаться яростному желанию. Потому что уже представляет, как вонзает лезвие ему в шею и перерезает горло от уха до уха. Ганнибал заставляет себя остановиться. Он не может забрать его жизнь, зато может позволить ему умереть.

— Ганнибал, — слабо шепчет Уилл, зажимая рану. Его лицо мокрое от дождя и от слёз, и он по-прежнему смотрит на Ганнибала со всепрощающей любовью. Интересно, так ли Иисус смотрел на Небеса в свои последние часы?

_О, мой Бог, почему ты оставил меня?_

Ганнибал встаёт на колени, отбрасывая с лица влажные пряди. Уилл дрожит, отчаянно пытаясь остаться в сознании.

— Ты хотел удивить меня. — Он никогда ещё не ощущал подобного чувства потери, с тех пор как не смог защитить сестру.

Уилл задыхается, когда рука Ганнибала обхватывает его горло.

— Я впустил тебя! — продолжает Ганнибал, желая кричать, желая рыдать, чтобы весь Балтимор услышал его ярость и боль, но голоса едва ли хватает на шёпот. — Я позволил тебе узнать меня. Увидеть меня.

— Ты… хотел, чтобы тебя увидели, — шипит Уилл, стиснув зубы. Он хрипит от боли и весь подбирается, будто из последних сил пытаясь дать Ганнибалу отпор.

— Да, — кивает Ганнибал, поглаживая шею. — Я хотел быть увиденным тобой. — Уилл скулит, пытаясь сделать ещё один мучительный вдох. — Я сделал тебе редкий подарок. Но ты его не захотел.

Губы Уилл слабо дёргаются.

— Разве?

Ганнибал рычит, стискивая его шею.

— Ты хотел забрать мою жизнь.

— Не жизнь, — задыхается Уилл. — Я хотел тебя увековечить.

— В качестве экспоната. Ты сможешь обрести свою свободу, лишь забрав её у меня. Заперев меня в камере подвала. — Уилл вздрагивает, когда ногти впиваются в след от укуса на шее. Ганнибал смаргивает слёзы. — Я хотел освободить тебя, Уилл. Неужели ты думал, что сможешь изменить меня так, как я изменил тебя?

На этот раз улыбка Уилла становится шире, на лице читается и сладкая агония, в которой он пребывает, и тьма, угрожающая поглотить его.

Он протягивает руку. Влажные от крови, подрагивающие пальцы прижимаются к щеке Ганнибала.

— Я уже изменил, — шепчет он. — Это мой подарок тебе. Мой замысел.

Ганнибал судорожно сглатывает и сжимает горло сильнее, крепче и жёстче, пока не чувствует, как дрожат голосовые связки и прекращаются вдохи. Сейчас он способен забрать жизнь Уилла, выпить его последний вздох.

— Не собираешься умолять меня остановиться? — бормочет Ганнибал, наблюдая, как темнеет лицо Уилла, как беспомощно открывается рот в борьбе за последний глоток воздуха. — Или ты пытаешься сказать: «Если бы ты любил меня, ты бы остановился»?

Уилл скалится.

— … До конца своих дней… 

Слова почти неразличимы.

Ганнибал отпускает горло, и Уилл судорожно глотает воздух, морщась от боли и борясь со слезами. Ганнибал снова прижимается лицом и касается его лба своим.

— Я прощаю тебя, — выдыхает он и целует, в последний раз ловя стон с раскрытых губ. А затем встаёт и поднимает нож.

— Нет, — слабо машет головой Уилл, ограждаясь окровавленной рукой. — Не надо…

— Тише, любимый, — нежно шепчет Ганнибал, становясь перед ним на колени. Он отводит руки Уилла от живота и толкает нож в рану. Кровь бежит между пальцев. Уилл открывает рот в беззвучном крике. Ганнибал чувствует, как тот начинает терять сознание, не в силах перенести болевой шок. — Ты можешь заставить это всё исчезнуть. Откинь голову. Закрой глаза.

Уилл цепляется за остатки сознания, но не удерживается. Глаза закрываются, а голова падает назад к стене, обнажая горло. Ганнибал наклоняется и целует след от укуса на шее, вызывая последний приступ дрожи.

Он закрывает Уиллу глаза и ведёт изогнутым лезвием по груди. Ганнибал обязан сделать последнюю отметину.

— Влейся в тишину ручья.

— Ганнибал, — последнее слово слетает с синеющих губ Уилла, и тот с улыбкой выводит на груди размашистую S. Кровь, проступающая из разрезов, почти полностью заливает грудь.

~

В аэропорту приходится почти бежать, чтобы успеть на свой рейс. Беделия задумчиво улыбается, когда он присаживается в кресло рядом, и Ганнибал возвращает улыбку.

— Jus d'orange. L'eau. Champagne?*

Ганнибал смотрит на стюардессу с той же удовлетворённой улыбкой.

— Merci, — говорит он, забирая бокал.

— Merci non, — Беделия отрицательно качает головой.

Ганнибал делает глоток шампанского и расслабленно выдыхает.

— Ты обещал не преследовать меня.

— Да, моя дорогая, — отвечает Ганнибал, улыбаясь в свой бокал. — Но когда волк придёт за тобой, тебе понадобится помощь.

Беделия приподнимает брови и сглатывает.

— Ты не убил его?

— О, разумеется, — кивает Ганнибал. — По крайней мере какую-то его часть. Как он и просил. — Делает ещё один глоток и закручивает шампанское в бокале, созерцая, как лопаются пузырьки. — Но что восстанет из пепла… Это нам только предстоит увидеть.

— О, Ганнибал, — бормочет Беделия не своим голосом. — Что же ты натворил?

Ганнибал улыбается.

— Я сотворил монстра, — отвечает он, смотря в испуганные глаза. — И подарил ему желание охотиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Апельсиновый сок. Вода. Шампанское? (фр.)


	12. Chapter 12

Проходят дни.

Потом недели.

Когда недели плавно перетекают в месяцы, Ганнибал начинает беспокоиться. Хотя сам он не называет это состояние беспокойством. Жало предательства Уилла задело что-то нежное внутри, образовав вечно свежую рану на сердце. Рану, о которой можно забыть до тех пор, пока её не подковырнут снова.

А Беделия очень любит ковырнуть при случае. Чутко ловит момент, когда мысли Ганнибала возвращаются слишком далеко в тёмное и тяжёлое прошлое. Быть может, надеется, что однажды он впадёт в такую отчаянную одержимость, что покончит со своим любимым волком раз и навсегда. Вероятно, это был бы самый правильный конец с точки зрения Беделии.

Ганнибал и сам часто ловит себя на этой мысли, подобно маятнику раскачивающейся между дикой яростью и глубокой, безутешной печалью. Чтобы немного развеяться, он убивает семейную пару и крадёт их имена для себя с Беделией. В Италии смерть приходит к профессору, должность которого Ганнибал планировал заместить своей кандидатурой. Он вновь разжигает в сердце скрытую любовь ко Флоренции и воссоздаёт идеальный зеркальный образ франта из высшего общества, которым прежде наслаждался в Балтиморе.

Но зеркальное отражение по-прежнему не способно сделать комнату больше. Ровно так же, как не способно отразить желаемую реальность. Рядом лишь тень, пустота, умоляющая наполнить её глазами цвета стали с корочкой льда и улыбкой, которой позавидовала бы сама Мона Лиза. Кровать кажется огромной и пустой без любимого рядом, несмотря на то, что тех ночей, которые они провели вместе, было разочаровывающе мало.

Беделия ведёт себя так, словно они два зверя, оказавшиеся вместе в клетке. Ганнибал вспоминает, как когда-то сравнивал их взаимодействие с танцем мангуста и кобры, но это было до того, как он познал настоящего монстра. С Уиллом ей никогда не сравниться, она хоть и видит тьму внутри Ганнибала, но всегда отталкивает её. Беделия боится, и Ганнибал знает, что каждое утро, просыпаясь в постели рядом, она представляет себе новую возможность сбежать.

Но за ней теперь охотится другой хищник, и даже если ей страшно, то с Ганнибалом гораздо безопаснее, чем без него. Ганнибал держит поводок и предоставляет возможность узнать, когда по её душу пожалует волк. Беделия думает, что успеет подготовиться.

Ганнибал читает TattleCrime каждый день, но не находит _ничего_. И под «ничего» он подразумевает не только отсутствие новостей о Потрошителе, S или Джеке Кроуфорде, любых статей, подтверждающих или опровергающих их вероятную смерть. Уже месяцы на сайте нет вообще никаких обновлений. Ни статей, ни развенчивающих историй мисс Лаундс о том, как Уилл подстроил смерть поддельной Фредди и Беделии, дабы заманить Ганнибала в ловушку.

И это кажется странным.

Единственным развлечением Беделии становится ежедневная покупка двух бутылок вина и такое же ежедневное их опустошение, доводящее её под вечер до ступора, успокаивающего и мозг, и язык. Ганнибал тем временем обзаводится друзьями. Он собирает заново свою коллекцию игрушек, чтобы иметь возможность вальяжно перекатывать их между мягкими лапами, иногда выпуская коготки. Беделия лишь наблюдает. Иногда ему становится интересно, а ждёт ли она вообще хоть чего-то?

~

Так проходит год. И вот в первую среду Великого поста Ганнибал возвращается домой и замирает. Запах, которого он не слышал уже столько времени, просто вливается в ноздри и раскалённой лавой обжигает лёгкие. Запах заставляет его начать дышать по-настоящему. Ласкает лицо, подобно опытному любовнику и утягивает внутрь.

Ганнибал осматривается в поисках улик. Всё, что он видит, это небольшой чемодан Беделии со сложённым поверх пальто. Губы невольно дёргаются, и он закрывает за собой дверь. В квартире всегда недоставало света, и сейчас приглушённое свечение уличных фонарей заставляет всё светиться тусклым золотом.

Ганнибал подходит к двери спальни и замирает. Прямо на двери изображён полностью закрашенный чёрным силуэт, свежий и блестящий, капающий чернотой прямо под ноги, как будто тянущийся к нему.

С улыбкой он входит в спальню. Дверь в ванную комнату распахнута, и тогда Ганнибал замечает Беделию.

Та молчит, лишь широко распахивает глаза и смотрит на него с обвинением и мольбой одновременно. Ганнибал сам привязал её к железнодорожным рельсам, и только он способен теперь её спасти. А поезд уже приближается.

Он скорее чувствует, чем слышит движение позади себя, и остаётся неподвижным, когда руки Уилла плавно скользят по его бокам. Ганнибал слегка оборачивается, улавливая такой знакомый запах лосьона после бритья, и Уилл со вздохом прижимается щекой к его плечу. Так они и замирают, рассматривая Беделию, лежащую в ванной, её руки связаны полосами чёрной ткани, достаточно плотной, чтобы растереть запястья в кровь, концы заведены за голову и прикреплены к крану — она в любом случае не сможет выбраться. Несмотря на бледность кожи, Беделия жива — Ганнибал видит, как поднимается и опускается её грудь. Она всего лишь похоронена подо льдом.

Уилл разворачивает Ганнибала и берёт его за руки. Он так же красив, как и прежде, улыбка Питера заставляет лицо сиять, а руки по-прежнему в мозолях. Уилл гладко выбрит, укус Ганнибала превратился в светлый шрам с едва заметным очертанием зубов. Волосы стали короче, едва начинают закручиваться в кольца у ушей и на затылке. И вот теперь на его шее не осталось ни единой лишней отметины.

Глаза тёмные, отливают зеленью, но когда он улыбается, они начинают светлеть.

— Я приготовил ужин, — тихо говорит Уилл.

Ганнибал приподнимает брови, но безропотно следует за ним в столовую. С кухни течёт аромат нежного мяса, насыщенного соуса и свежей выпечки. Стол уже накрыт, Уилл усаживает Ганнибала во главе и приподнимает крышку с блюда.

— Стейк и пирог с почками? — спрашивает Ганнибал, улыбаясь.

Уилл возвращает своему лицу мягкое, почти нежное выражение и наливает вина, прежде чем сесть самому. Его тарелка пуста.

— Лишь тщательно отобранные ингредиенты, — отвечает он. — Предлагаю тебе отведать мясо предателя.

Ганнибал хмыкает и поддевает первый кусочек. Мясо очень сочное и нежное, в целом для первой кулинарной пробы вкус действительно на высоте. Он проглатывает и запивает вином.

— Какие же части тебя пропали, Уилл?

В конце концов он здесь единственный предатель.

Тот улыбается и проводит пальцем по нижней губе. Он сидит совершенно расслабленно, откинувшись на спинку стула, и получает удовольствие от одного лишь созерцания Ганнибала.

— Никогда не считал себя предателем, — говорит Уилл, устремляя взгляд за плечо Ганнибала, на спальню, на ванную комнату.

Ганнибал перестаёт жевать и несколько мгновений рассматривает еду. Беделия подо льдом. Он понимающе улыбается и продолжает трапезу.

— Она собиралась уйти от тебя, — спустя минуту произносит Уилл. — Или выдать тебя властям. Разве я мог такое допустить?

— Вы решили поделить между собой ответственность за моё развлечение? — безразлично уточняет Ганнибал. — Делите меня, как разведённые родители ребёнка.

Глаза Уилла вспыхивают гневом, но быстро становятся прежними.

— Один из родителей всегда любит больше, — отвечает он. — Она и меня предала. А я уже показал тебе, что делаю с людьми, меня предающими.

— Помнится, я показал тебе то же самое.

Уилл кивает, поджимая губы. А затем подпирает голову рукой.

— Это было необходимо, — говорит он. — Я должен был сделать так, чтобы всё выглядело убедительно.

Ганнибал замолкает, приподнимая бровь.

— Что _выглядело_ убедительно?

— Всё это. — Уилл ведёт рукой в воздухе, словно перебирая пальцами невидимые клавиши. — Распустить этот чёртов кровавый оркестр по домам. Уилл и Питер должны были умереть. Чтобы всё завершить, Джеку пришлось умереть, а тебе убить Питера.

Ганнибал заинтересованно склоняет голову набок.

— Как ты оказался здесь, Уилл? — спрашивает он. В конце концов против него тоже было собрано огромное количество доказательств.

Уилл снова улыбается и опускает руки, проводя ими по бёдрам. Ганнибал продолжает есть.

— Знаешь, это получилось так… _забавно_ , — начинает Уилл. — То, как легко Фредди влезла в наше расследование. Как она всегда первой получала письма от S, никогда не раскрывая своих источников. Похоже, она так хорошо _знала_ , кто такой S, и что он из себя представляет.

Ганнибал выдерживает паузу, скептически разглядывая Уилла.

— Если бы ты предположил, что Фредди Лаундс являлась S, — говорит он, и Уилл довольно щурится. — Это выглядело бы довольно непредусмотрительно с твоей стороны. Опрометчиво даже. Фредди не смогла бы убить Тобиаса, Франклина и Дугласа. Уж тем более её собственного двойника и двойника Беделии. Ей просто не хватило бы сил на такую… физическую работу.

Уилл фыркает и облокачивается на стол, задевая пальцами шрам от укуса на шее.

— Я вроде тоже не дурак. Однако гораздо легче перетащить мёртвое тело, чем сопротивляющуюся жертву. — Он замолкает, едва улыбаясь. — Яд всегда оставался главным женским оружием.

Ганнибал косится на свою тарелку, и Уилл начинает смеяться.

— Думаете, я хочу убить вас, доктор Лектер?

— Я же пытался тебя убить, — легко отвечает Ганнибал, отправляя в рот очередной кусочек почки. Он знает, что Уилл не поступил бы так невежливо с едой. — Это было бы справедливо.

— Верно, — кивает Уилл. — Но я бы сделал это своими руками.

Ганнибал улыбается.

— Тогда расскажи мне, как Фредди удалось убить всех этих людей? А главное, зачем?

— О, «зачем» это самое простое, — говорит Уилл, пренебрежительно взмахивая рукой. — Ради самой истории. Насколько бы полюбилась читателям история о том, как маленькая отважная охотница пыталась выследить вселенское зло? Можешь себе представить, какая сенсация — она сама стала мишенью монстра, на которого охотилась.

Уилл заливается хохотом.

Ганнибал согласно кивает.

— Тогда как? — задаёт он вопрос.

— Тоже легко. Ей просто помогли.

— И кто же?

— Мисс Беделия Дю Морье, само собой, — как маленькому разжевывает Уилл. — Они с Фредди узнали личность потрошителя и создали S, чтобы соблазнить и заманить в ловушку. Мисс Дю Морье как раз и занималась поставкой ядов. Ты себе представить не можешь, что нашли в квартире Фредди при обыске. Также Беделия помогала ей с телами. А затем они решили инсценировать свою смерть и покинуть страну. Ну… пытались, во всяком случае.

Ганнибал снова долго рассматривает Уилла и понимает, что эту его улыбку он ещё не изучил — тёмную, многообещающую, нетерпеливую и жутко самоуверенную.

— Фредди поймали при попытке пересечь границу с Канадой, — продолжает тот. — Слишком медлила, в отличие от своей подружки. Действительно, жаль. Сейчас она почти сошла с ума, всё бредит и мечется по своей камере, как дикое животное.

— Как ты всё провернул? — бормочет Ганнибал.

Уилл поджимает губы, и первые намёки на печаль отображаются на его лице. Он опускает глаза.

— После… той ночи… — выдыхает он, и у Ганнибала тут же начинает щемить грудь. Давно забытое чувство. — Я был… ужасно потерян. Будто создал свою последнюю великую симфонию, но оркестр распустили, и я больше не мог слышать собственную музыку. В итоге я отправился в единственное место, которое у меня осталось — к Марго.

Ганнибал сглатывает и откладывает приборы, стараясь сжимать их не слишком сильно. Затем прячется за бокалом вина.

— Я ждал, когда на свет появится её сын, здоровый, крикливый малыш. Тогда я сказал ей, что больше здесь не нужен. Она поняла. Мне просто необходимо было убедиться, что я больше не должен ей ребёнка, если бы с этим что-то случилось, или он оказался бы девочкой. — Уилл тепло смеётся. — Представляешь, он совсем не похож на меня. У него глаза матери, её рот, её волосы.

— Ему нечего было наследовать от тебя, потому что ты ничего не мог ему дать, — отвечает Ганнибал. — Ты был лишь трафаретом, не более того.

Уилл кивает, поджимая губы, и делает глубокий вдох.

— У Марго есть деньги и связи. Она помогла мне найти тебя и помогла запереть Фредди Лаундс в психушку до конца дней.

— Услуга за услугу, — кивает Ганнибал.

Уилл тихо смеётся. Затем поднимает глаза.

— От меня ничего не осталось, — бормочет он, — кроме того, что ты видишь. Нет больше ни костюмов, ни масок. Я пришёл к тебе таким, какой я есть.

Ганнибал склоняет голову в сторону и улыбается.

— Я ошибся на твой счёт, — говорит он, Уилл тут же хмурится. — Ты не мангуст. Уж тем более не волк. Ты хитрый кот, в равной мере убивающий ради развлечения и для пропитания.

— Единственное различие между кошкой и собакой заключается в том, что собака не скрывает своего желания быть рядом, — говорит Уилл тихо и резко. В глазах плещется злость. — Ты сидишь тут и притворяешься, будто ничего не чувствуешь, видя меня вновь, но стоит мне только протянуть руку, и ты подставишь живот, удовлетворённо мурлыча.

— А ты по-прежнему продолжаешь настаивать, что пришёл ко мне открыто, без скрытых мотивов, — хладнокровно отвечает Ганнибал. — Как я могу тебе доверять?

Уилл отводит взгляд. Затем моргает и расслабленно откидывается назад.

— Попроси меня, — разрешает он.

— Что, если я попрошу освободить Беделию? Согреть её, одеть, посадить за стол вместе с нами.

— Я сделаю это, — отвечает Уилл. — С удовольствием.

Ганнибал улыбается.

— А если я попрошу перерезать ей горло?

Уилл сглатывает, его голос становится мягче, но от этого не менее сладким:

— Я сделаю это. С удовольствием.

— Надо же, как время размыло границы твоей преданности.

— _Предательство_ размыло границы моей преданности, — шипит Уилл, скаля зубы. Он снова трёт отметину на шее, гладкий подбородок, губы. Глаза неотрывно смотрят на Ганнибала. — Она почти всё уничтожила. Настроила тебя против меня.

— Ты и сам в это не веришь, — замечает Ганнибал. — В противном случае, зачем ты здесь?

Уилл молчит некоторое время, Ганнибал как раз заканчивает ужин и допивает вино. Еда была прекрасной. Весьма многообещающее начало. Ему бы хотелось научить Уилла готовить. Он так многое хочет делать вместе с ним.

Когда пауза подходит к концу, Уилл глубоко вдыхает, а глаза блестят злостью и решимостью. Ганнибалу так хочется прикоснуться к нему, вспомнить, как ощущается его кожа под пальцами.

— Мне пришлось, — холодно произносит Уилл, сжимая губы, и подносит руку к животу. Ганнибал отслеживает движение.

— Я должен был знать, всё ли у тебя хорошо. Я… больше не знаю, кто я без тебя.

— S существовал задолго до нашего знакомства, — замечает Ганнибал.

Уилл качает головой.

— Какой развязки ты желаешь, Уилл? — спрашивает Ганнибал, разводя руками. — Каким видишь окончание этого разговора?

Уилл делает ещё один глубокий вдох и поднимает на него пристальный взгляд. Он больше не вздрагивает, как костюм Уилла, не бросает вызов, как часто делал Чарльз, не старается успокоить его, как Питер. Ганнибал видит перед собой открытого, честного мужчину. Влюблённого мужчину.

Когда он не отвечает — или, может быть, не может ответить — Ганнибал вздыхает и закидывает ногу на ногу, складывая руки поверх колена. Уилл наблюдает за его движениями с чувством, более всего похожим на голод.

— Ты признаёшь своё предательство и оправдываешь его якобы необходимостью — что для твоего окончательного становления, твоей эволюции, никто не должен был знать твоих планов. Никто. Даже я.

Уилл сжимает губы и прячет глаза.

— Твой гнев заставил тебя убить Питера, — отвечает он. — Именно ты убил Джека. Не я, и уж тем более не Уилл сделали это.

— Из-за своей преданности.

Уилл кивает.

— Если бы я убил Джека, это стало бы моим концом. Если бы это сделал ты, я бы знал, что с тобой всё будет в порядке. А потом ты попытался убить меня, а значит, любые связи между нами были бы разорваны в глазах посторонних. У меня не было причин преследовать тебя. Меня отправили на пенсию с ранением при исполнении, а Потрошитель стал легендой.

— Ты всё же сохранил моё наследие, — бормочет Ганнибал.

Уголки губ Уилла слегка дёргаются. Он видит, как Ганнибал опускает глаза к его животу.

— Хочешь, я покажу? — спрашивает Уилл, такой же красивый и такой же наглый, как Питер в их первую встречу. Ганнибал сглатывает, а Уилл встаёт, снимая рубашку через голову.

Одежда мягко ложится на стул позади, а у Ганнибала перехватывает дыхание от вида его гладкой груди. Настолько же красив, как и в воспоминаниях, хотя нет, наяву даже красивее. Стёрлись синяки, посветлели мелкие шрамы. Безупречный и чистый.

_За исключением._

На животе глубокая тёмная линия — нож для резки линолеума режет очень чётко. По цвету шрам красновато-коричневый, как старая глина. Пальцы Ганнибала сжимаются — так хочется дотронуться.

Уилл хмыкает и подходит к нему вплотную, берёт его руку, прижимая к животу.

— Ты освободил меня, Ганнибал, — шепчет он, и Ганнибал встречается с ним взглядом. — И поскольку я стал свободен, у меня появился выбор. Я выбрал именно тебя.

Он берёт другую ладонь и прижимает её к своему сердцу, где заметен второй шрам. Витиеватая S начинается от ключицы, извивается по груди, пересекая грудную мышцу поперёк, и заканчивается блёклым хвостом прямо под левым соском. Шрам выглядит глубже, чем Ганнибал помнит, злой и отчаянный, а вовсе не хирургически точный, как улыбка на животе. В нём чувствуется гнев и разочарование. Предательство. Прощение.

— Беги от меня, и я буду преследовать тебя до конца жизни, — произносит Уилл, отпуская руки Ганнибала, но те не сдвигаются. Уилл ласкает его лицо так нежно, как мать ласкает дитя. Его глаза сверкают, сияют счастьем наконец-то видеть любимое лицо. — Охоться на меня, и я стану твоей добровольной добычей. До тех пор, пока моё сердце не перестанет биться.

И Ганнибал готов поклясться, что не видит ни единого проблеска обмана. Он чувствует сердце Уилла, бьющееся спокойно и ровно, стремящееся к его руке, как к единственному хозяину.

Но с другой стороны, он не распознал замысла Уилла и в прошлый раз.

— Почему ты позволил Джеку умереть? — всё же спрашивает он.

Уилл моргает, нетерпеливо вздыхает и прислоняется лбом ко лбу Ганнибала.

— Потому что хотел, — гневно шипит он, сжимая пальцами лицо напротив, всё ещё нежно, но уже с долей отчаяния. — Ганнибал…

— Думаешь, я смог бы простить тебя? — вопрошает тот, несмотря на то, что уже даровал Уиллу своё прощение в тот роковой вечер, но время и одиночество обтрепали края раны, засыпали её солью и песком. Ганнибал даже не думал, что всё это время мариновался в собственном отчаянии.

Уилл издаёт мягкий, нетерпеливый звук.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Если бы я умолял.

Ганнибал улыбается и проводит руками по волосам — одной он сгребает в кулак вьющиеся пряди, другой прижимается к шраму от укуса.

— Но ты бы не стал умолять меня раньше, — замечает он.

Выгибаясь в захвате, Уилл старается как можно сильнее оголить горло. Его глаза открыты, и он с готовностью встречает взгляд.

— Я и сейчас не собираюсь умолять. Ради того, что у меня уже есть, — поясняет Уилл, опираясь руками на подлокотники кресла, в котором сидит Ганнибал. — Твоя любовь и твоё милосердие теперь навеки запечатаны в моём животе.

— Это было до или после того, как я разрезал тебя?

Уилл иронично смеётся.

— Как же я люблю тебя, — шепчет он, снова скользя ладонью по щеке. Затем подаётся вперёд, вклинивая колено между ног Ганнибала, и тот обнимает его за шею и тянет на себя, так что Уилл со вздохом заваливается поверх.

— И я люблю тебя, дорогой Уилл, — с улыбкой произносит Ганнибал, слыша, как сбивается чужое дыхание от отчаянного желания быть как можно ближе. Уилл кусает его за губу, хватается за шею, и Ганнибал позволяет себя поцеловать.

Как бы безнадёжно романтично это не звучало, но поцелуй Уилла действительно исцеляет его. В его сердце была пробита дыра, но хватает даже одной обворожительной улыбки, чтобы рана затянулась. Уилл касается и целует Ганнибала с голодом, но в то же время он не страдает. Он жаждет. Целует не с отчаянием, а с облегчением, словно наконец-то удовлетворён. Ганнибал теперь может почувствовать разницу.

Уилл целуется с бешеной потребностью, как будто Ганнибал способен дать ему всё, но этого всегда будет мало. Его поцелуй обещает: _ты всё, чего я желаю, и я вывернусь наизнанку, лишь бы дать тебе взамен то же самое._

— Я принимаю тебя таким, какой ты есть, — задыхаясь, бормочет Уилл, когда отрывается. Их лбы и носы соприкасаются, и в этом контакте столько близости, что Ганнибал в очередной раз теряет дар речи. — Заберёшь меня с собой?

Царапая ногтями букву S на груди, Ганнибал улыбается.

— Я больше не смогу уйти без тебя, — говорит он, задерживая ладонь на животе. Уилл закрывает глаза и вдыхает полной грудью, будто наконец-то вернулся домой.

~

Уилл равнодушно рассматривает открывающуюся перед ним картину. Ганнибал стоит рядом, любуясь блеском крови на полу, блеском крови на огромном вывернутом сердце. Кто бы мог подумать, что из хрупкого женского тела можно сделать такую красоту.

Сердце размещено на подставке из трёх мечей. Уилл хмыкает.

— Тройка мечей. Перевёрнутая, — тихо бормочет он. Акустика в капелле слишком хороша даже в гуле голосов и работающей техники, но Ганнибал с жадностью ловит его слова. Толпа зевак, пришедшая по случаю Великого поста, жадно наблюдает за местом преступления, хотя полиция предпринимает попытки их разогнать, а Уилл и Ганнибал наблюдают за всем из ниши под нифом, так сказать с привилегированных мест.

— Символично, когда ты едва оправился от глубокого горя, — шепчет Ганнибал.

Уилл шумно втягивает воздух.

— Сочувствую твоей утрате. — Он поворачивается к Ганнибалу. — Но так я ощущаю себя гораздо ближе к тебе. Ты оставил мне своё разбитое сердце, я отдал тебе своё разбитое тело.

Ганнибал улыбается.

— Я же знал, что ты придёшь за мной, если выживешь. И очень скучал по тебе.

— Я бы ушёл с тобой, — начинает Уилл. — Той ночью. Если бы ты не стал слушать отказов, если бы настоял. Мы бы сбежали вместе.

— Ретроспективный взгляд всегда придаёт ясности нашим мыслям.

Лицо Уилла темнеет, и он опускает глаза.

— Куда мы теперь направимся? Начиная с этого момента?

— Я приготовил место для тебя.

Уилл критично качает головой.

— Не для меня. Для S, или, возможно, для Питера.

— Они всегда были для меня одним и тем же.

Уилл смотрит в глаза, всё ещё хмурый, но с маленькой долей надежды, и Ганнибал улыбается, прижимаясь поцелуем к губам.

— Никого больше не осталось, — говорит Уилл. — Ни Джека, ни Беделии, ни Фредди. Чарльз, Питер, Мейсон и S — все ушли.

— Ты никогда не был для меня утешительным призом, Уилл, — с улыбкой отвечает Ганнибал, и тот прикусывает его нижнюю губу, хватаясь за полы пальто. Ганнибал смотрит вниз, на освежёванное, переломанное тело Беделии и тихо вздыхает.

— Так куда мы отправимся? — снова спрашивает Уилл.

— Я бы с удовольствием показал тебе Флоренцию, но это может и подождать. — Однажды они обязательно посмотрят этот прекрасный город.

— Не уверен, что захочу видеть её снова, — вздыхает Уилл, пряча руки в карманы.

Ганнибал ухмыляется и внимательно рассматривает его.

— Если бы я видел тебя каждый день, Уилл, целую вечность, я бы всё равно запомнил это время.

Уилл улыбается.

— Когда мы были порознь, когда я лежал на больничной койке, а потом восстанавливался в имении Марго, я часто смотрел в ночное небо. Орион над горизонтом, и Юпитер рядом с ним. Я думал, видел ли ты их тоже? Мне было интересно, были ли наши звёзды одинаковыми?

— Думаю, некоторые из наших звёзд всегда будут одинаковыми. Ты вошёл в гостиную моего дворца памяти и остался там навечно.

— Я хотел понять тебя до того, как снова увижу. Мне нужно было понять, что я увижу.

— Как думаешь, где проходит грань между прошлым и будущим?

— Для меня? — улыбается Уилл, целомудренно целуя в щёку. — До и после тебя. А твоя? Всё… начинает размываться, мы начинаем размываться.

Ганнибал улыбается.

— Тебя это беспокоит?

— Теперь у меня есть свобода воли, но я всё равно чувствую, будто её нет. У меня нет костюмов, чтобы примерить их, нет клиентов, чтобы произвести на них впечатление. Есть только ты, и я отдаю свою свободу тебе. Даже когда возможность быть свободным рассеивается, со мной остаётся опыт. Я продолжаю думать и действовать так, будто свободен ото всех.

— Червь, который точит тебя — это соблазн согласиться со своими критиками, получить их одобрение.

— Я чувствую каждое твоё преступление, как своё собственное. А каждое моё принадлежит тебе взамен.

— Ты хочешь освободиться от меня? Твоё освобождение от меня и моё освобождение от тебя это по сути одно и то же.

Уилл подставляет щёку под протянутую ладонь Ганнибала. Он улыбается.

— Мы соединены. Разве сможет кто-то из нас вновь пережить разлуку?

Ганнибал смеётся.

— И теперь самое сложное испытание, мой дорогой: не позволять ярости и разочарованию, даже прощению удерживать себя от мыслей.

Он целует Уилла ещё раз и отступает. Толпа начинает расходиться, и полиция собирается закрыть капеллу для более тщательного обследования.

Ганнибал берёт Уилла за руку.

— Нам не пора?

Уилл улыбается и кивает.

— После тебя.


End file.
